Therapy of Each Other: Complete
by Sailor X
Summary: Inuyasha has violently abused Kagome since chilhood. After being shot, Kagome wakes up from a coma,helpless, with no motor skills, speech or memory. On community service, Inuyasha becomes her tutor and physcical therapist. Can he overcome hate to help her
1. Beaten

A/N:

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, Just my imagination.

Hey hey! I know I said I wouldn't post any more fanfics, but this is irresistible. I'm not going to put up KPCSH till I'm done with all the chapters current chapters (1-23). I'm almost halfway done, but don't fret. The original version can be found here: mediaminer .org/fanfic/viewst.php/64142/ (remove space between mediaminer and .org).

    So there you go until I finish the other one. I'm excited about this story. Both characters will get slightly OOC from time to time… maybe not… We'll just have to see. I have no clue how long this will be, but I'm hoping to make it cute and funny, plenty of fluff and awkward situations. The chapters may get short. - So let's begin. Oh, if you haven't seen "Regarding Henry" (starring Harrison Ford) you have to. I think he should have won an award for his acting in that!

Chapter 1:  Beaten

   Kagome looked around herself as she stepped out amount the rest of the cheerleaders and followed the routine that they have practiced so hard on… But not many people except their families and guys noticed. She was pretty quiet for being a cheerleader, but as usual, she saw him doing his detention work. He sneered at her as she gave a quick sneer back. Kagome couldn't get a good view of him, she knew he was there and saw his evil, sinister looks. Kagome was thrown up in the air and twirled, her raven hair floating around her. From the back of the concession stand, Inuyasha, the most popular guy in his grade, but all round jerk to Kagome was cleaning out the grease fryers when he accidentally burnt himself while he watched Kagome to think up some plan of attack. EVERYBODY stopped a moment to look over at the stand when they heard his loud curses. But of course this was HER fault and SHE had to pay for it. Oh how he hated her. Oh, how she despised him. This war has been going on since Kagome was in 3rd grade and Inuyasha was in 4th. Kagome took it till Inuyasha started to take it to violently serious so then she began to fight back… which always did her very little good. Now they were in high school… 3rd week of school and the first football game. Kagome was just started 10th grade and Inuyasha was already a junior… Already had a reputation. Kagome had one year of peace… But not yet has Inuyasha confronted her yet…But now it'd start all over again. Hopefully some handsome football player would fall in love with her and protect her… but not many guys liked her… She was pretty, but not glamorous and a little shy. Just in 8th grade she was a little chubby, had glasses and braces, but she transformed during 9th grade. Inuyasha didn't notice, all he knew was it was her. She wasn't your typical cheerleader… it was her mom's idea. But she tried to ignore Inuyasha's death glares and sinister smirks while she worked until half-time. She was thirsty and guzzled down a Mountain Blast PowerAde (light blue). She knew Inuyasha had awful plans for her… and her mother said she'd be late picking her up. She rubbed her left hand while glaring at him, almost saying.

"You did this! You awful thing! Leave me alone!"

He gave a sly, sinister smile that was saying,

"Like I would… THIS… is going to be fun!"

  Yes, Kagome was scared of him… She was his favorite victim and not only bullied her with words… But didn't care she was a girl and she'd gotten kick, slapped, punched… But she dare not tell anyone about it and she'd rather die then let him get the best of her. She hoped that now she was a cheerleader she'll make more friends that would be around her more… It had just been her and her three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, but they were never at the American Football games.

   Kagome waited as all but one car and the bikes left the student parking lot. She still heard a few people by the field so she wasn't totally alone. But she never felt so alone and vulnerable till she heard him behind her.

"Oi! Jajauma (bh)!"

She sighed annoyingly and turned around to see him right behind her staring down at her. She sighed and shook her head,

"Aren't we a little old for this? We aren't kids anymore, Inuyasha."

She noticed the strange look on his face. That's right… This is the first time he had seen her without acne, glasses or braces and she looked quite nice… but it didn't stop his hatred nor craving to torture her,

"Old? Not kids?"

He put his arm around her and hissed in her ear,

"I've been counting down the days until I could see you again… I'm not going to stop now."

She pulled herself away,

"Well if you insist on acting like we are still in primary school. What do you have in your bag? Cwayons and some blunted scissows?"

  She made a pouty face which just outraged him. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her inches away from his face and sneered till he looked down… then held her back to look at her… She was thin and she had matured into a woman…, finally noticing she had lost all her baby fat and nerdy features and finally having women features he had never worried about before. He may be a bully and a total ass, but he'd never do something like that to Kagome… Passionate or lustful… But now that she was prettier, it'd make it more of a challenge to tease and physically harm her. But he was up to the challenge. Kagome felt the same way… It had been a couple of years since she had seen him. He wore a tee-shirt that fit him just enough to have her see that the acne-faced, scrawny bully now was a muscle defined, beautiful man… His long silver hair hung down long and his amber eyes, though cold as ice, were more rich with color, his famous ears were more erected and one didn't slump over anymore. But were intently pointed to her… This handsome guy is her #1 bully? Like he thought this pretty, caterpillar to a butterfly girl is his favorite victim? It's going to be harder coming up with stuff to tease her about. But he had an idea just to get a raise out of her. It was mean and cruel. He knew about her status on romance.  She saw the look in his eyes as she was unconsciously studying him which gave him an overwhelming sense of ickyness… But this first plan of tease should get a pretty good reaction. He casually leaned back and rubbed his chin, looking her up and down with a lustful look… though it wasn't real and said silky smooth,

"My my my, Jajauma, you are looking pretty good…"

Her face turned pale as she gave him a "You gotta be kidding!" look.

"Inuyasha… Stay away from me!"

   She yelped as he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up against him and said inches to her face, her cheeks getting a bit red and her heart rate getting a bit faster. Thought she tried to pull herself away and struggled, not liking where this was going. Then he gently took her chin and pulled it up just a few millimeters apart face-to-face with his and he placed his other hand at the base of her back. Just as Kagome was about to smack him, she figured out what he was doing and decided to play along, see what new powers she might have over this jerk. She got a sticky sweet smile on her face and knew one thing Inuyasha HATED was too have his ears touched, but she gently took one and gently began to rub one it. She had him. Inuyasha's plan backfired when he wanted to back away and smack her, but with his ear being rubbed, he forgot it was her doing it, and closed his eyes. Kagome smirked to herself "This was too easy" Then Inuyasha went limp making a sound that freaked her out. He began to moan like her friend's dog did when you'd rub it's ears. When his eyes half opened to her curious eyes, then she smirked like "I win", He got an outraged look on his face, grabbed her by her shoulder's and threw her to the ground.

"Temee! You know better! You little…"

Kagome winced at her scraped knees as she jumped back up and yelled in his face,

 "You so deserved it! How dare you do that?!"

His eyes were cold and he got the look he did usually before he injured her, So she began to run, He wanted to hurt her, but not kill her, but just hard enough to hurt he ran after her and pelted her with rocks. She hid behind a tree to dodge the flying rocks, but from behind her and grabbed her neckline from behind to gag her. Inuyasha turned her around and slapped her. She didn't tear up like usual, she gave him daggers and right hooked him acrossed the jaw and round off kicked him in the stomach. He fell on the ground.

  "Mom put me in Karate two summers ago."

He got up and wiped the blood that was running from his mouth. Kagome knew this wasn't good. He was at least 100x her strength and could run faster then a cheetah. She finally heard her mom honk the horn and she bolted toward the car. Inuyasha yelled,

  "This has only begun Jajauma!"

He yelled as she got into the car. Inuyasha stared as she glared at him… It actually took him back a bit. He watched her leave and wiped the blood from his mouth.

 "I can't believe she punched me! That little bh will pay for it! I swear!"

He smirked,

  "This should be fun…. A real challenge"

He thought about her look and how it felt to have his ears rubs… He growled loud. How dare she! She won! She actually won! It will be her last time! He'll be sure of it.

   They pulled into the gas station and convenient store. Kagome volunteered to go inside to get drinks and pay for the gas. She walked in and walk yelled,

"Suzuki-san! We are in pump…"

It was like slow motion as she looked at the man in the mask robbing the place at gunpoint. Being startled, he shot twice. One hit her shoulder, the other hit right in the middle of her forehead…. She fell and tumbled out of the door, blood started to drip out of her wounds. Her mother screamed as the thief took off.

         Inuyasha was riding his bike, angry at his injury and the fact that not only did he loose to a girl. He lost to Kagome. Oh how he hated her! Oh how he loathed her. He made it a goal to make this year a living hell for Kagome. Beautiful or not, gutsy or not, he'd get her back…. He then passed by a gas station that smelt like blood and…. Her! He looked over to see Kagome lying on the ground, being shot in the head and the shoulder… Her mother holding her crying. Inuyasha loathed her, but was not a total monster. His favorite victim… Dead?... NO! That will not do! He waited way too long! He pulled into the parking lot and got off the bike and ran to her side and her mother. Her mother knew him from seeing him always around her in the past… Not knowing the cruel acts he committed.

"Inuyasha… She's dead! She's dead!"

He panicked, but did not smell death…yet… She was still clinically alive, but not breathing, nor her heart beating. He actually felt sad… He waited to long…Torturing her was the highlight of this year.

"Here, let me see her."

Kagome lay in front of him practically dead and in a pool of her own blood. He really felt uncomfortable, but with his claw he cut her cloths down to just blow the chest, making as sure as he could to cover her.

'Here we go' He thought. He began to push rhythmically on her sternum… it wasn't really working… He knew what he had to and sneered and thought,

'If you live, you will pay big time!'

He tilted her chin up and plugged her nose… Then winced as he pressed his lips with her's breathing into her, her chest rising and falling with each blow, then he would push on her sternum, then the mouth-to-mouth… Then as he they were giving up, she began to breathe and have a pulse as the emergency vehicles began to show up. Inuyasha was covered in her blood and her mother was thanking him. He bowed and when he saw the police he ran to his bike and raced off. Fast. He looked back in his rear view mirror to see them prep Kagome and a helicopter flew over, about to fly her to the hospital.

   "Well, she's going to die, I know it"

With a sarcastic sigh he said.

"Awww, what a pity. I wonder why I helped her."

He shrugged and continued to ride home.

A/N: Well, first chapter… I hope they get longer. They probably will, please review.

Kudos!


	2. Sentence

A/N: Enjoy…

   2: Sentenced

         "Guilty!" The judge ruled as Inuyasha stood before him with a smart-alecky look on his face. He just pursed his lips to the side and arched a brow. The judge read off the paper.

  "Gin Inuyasha, You are charged guilty of Shoplifting, theft, driving under age and reckless driving. You are hereby sentenced too 7 months community service. You will work at the Yukiyama  Nursing Home,"

He pounded down the gavel,

"Court adjourned."

Inuyasha just stood there.

"A…A… Nursing home!? Screw that! Can't I just pick up litter on a highway or something?"

The judge eyed him,

"Look, young man, you could have gone to prison for almost a year! Should I make your sentence longer?"

He eyed the judge and growled. The judge leaned back,

"Thought not."

            Kagome was in her coma for near 4 months. She woke up just for her family and doctors to find she could not walk or talk and basically had the mindset of a newborn baby, except she'd whence and whimper if she was hungry or went to the bathroom. The doctor said it could be permanent; it could be not, all they could do is hope and pray. They also knew was she was helpless, needed both physical and learning therapy. He mother sat by her as Kagome dully starred out the window, lightly propped up by the bed. It broke her mother's heart to see her like this, but she managed to speak to her.

  "Do you like it here, Kagome? It's a lot nicer then the hospital, wouldn't you say? Colorful room…nice view outside the window…"

With no answer, Kagome stared out the window. The doctor informed her that visiting time for now was over, it was time for Kagome's dinner. 5eWith tears in her eyes, she quietly left. Kagome had a blank look, blank thought… She could remember nothing… Nothing at all.

"Kagome-chan! It's time for dinner!"

A nurse came in saying. Her name was Sango. She had a soft spot for Kagome because something very similar happened to her brother, Kohaku. He had amnesia after a traumatizing event, but after a few years of therapy, he's almost as good as new, with memories intact. But Sango wore a poncho. Kagome lately has been not eating and will knock over or toss food. Sango sat down beside her and gently tried to get her to eat the mashed potatoes. As usual, Kagome would clamp her mouth shut and growl.

  "Common, Kagome! If you don't eat, we'll have to tube feed you, and that's not a pretty sight, and I imagine it would not be comfortable at all."

Kagome just stared into the window, into the sunset. Sango gently tried to tilt her head toward her…

    Inuyasha walked in and had a full back-pack. He had his parole officer by his side, making sure he gets there.

"Now Inuyasha, behave and just do what you are told. The better you do, the faster you'll be out."

As they walked in, he asked,

"Why have I packed all my personal things?"

"Because you will be a live-in janitor/worker. On call 24/7. You will have a tutor to school you."

A little old lady said behind the counter.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY BABA?!(Old hag)"

The lady eyed him,

"I think on your terms it'd be best if you treated me with more respect."

She handed him is colorful uniform as she said,

"Your job here is pretty simple… Just do as you are told. Each morning as the select patients are wheeled away too their special activities, you will clean out their bed pans, mop their room… You are to clean up after…"

"This is bullsh…"

"..As I was saying…"

She eyed him,

"My name is Kaede and I suggest you listen to me. You are going to be here a long time, so I will give you a room of your own. You will have a radio by your side at all times in case we are in need of you. Bedtime is 9. You wake up at 7:30am…"

"What? I've never gone to bed that early or woken up that early in my life!"

She began to lead him down the hall. There was a Youkai ward…since they require more specific needs…and a human ward. Inuyasha was to work in the human ward. He tried to ignore the heavy stench of urine, medication and nasty food. As they walked down the hall, they heard a girl scream as out of a door, Sango rushed out, covered from head to toe in mashed potato and Jell-O. She sighed and Kaede asked,

"She did it again, didn't she?"

Sango shook off some of the food from her arms and legs. But then Inuyasha froze as she caught the scent.

"No way! It can't be. It smelt like…her !"

He was lost in thought as excitement struck him. She wasn't dead. He didn't loose his victim. He wasn't worried about her health at all… couldn't care less. But why was she in a nursing home… being hand fed by a nurse? Then Kaede took him out of his thoughts.

"Well, Inuyasha, looks like you have your first job."

Inuyasha paused and said,

"I'll pass."

"You have a choice"

Kaede led him to the Janitor's closet and showed him what to do. He got his boiler suite on and dragged the huge yellow bucket and mop behind him, his tool belt had 3 different kinds of cleaners and about 20 rags. He stopped outside the door and listened, it was very quiet. He slowly opened the door. He stood still as he looked inside. It was her! She just lay there, staring out the window, not even looking at him. He saw the chart by the door and read it as it listed her problems and needs. He smirked and chuckled under his breathe,

"Oh this is rich!"

But then he saw that she wasn't eating. That made him frown. He slowly stepped to her. She was sickly and pale and just starred out of the window. She had a cold smirk and chuckled,

"Keh! You are alive Jajauma!"

She didn't respond.

He saw that everything was a mess. She was covered in food, the floor and even the wall was covered with food. He came around to in front of her, blocking her view of the window and looked into her eyes.

"Oi, Jajauma! Say something… you always do."

She didn't move, she had no life, no shine whatsoever in her eyes. She was barely alive. Inuyasha hit her shoulder.

"Speak dammit!"

No response.

He looked at her and smirked and chuckled,

"Huh, this is too good, you're a retard now, a stupid, worthless retard! Oh! This is going to be fun!"

But then he thought, He couldn't do anything physical as fear of getting in serious trouble, and then verbally teasing is not fun, since she could not understand him. This was a dilemma. His favorite victim is helpless and in front of him… But he growled at her.

"Jajauma! You..."

He furiously began to clean her room, but didn't touch her, he just gave her limp, dead-like body death glares and sneers. He almost felt sorry for her, which mad him all the more angry. But he paused as she stirred. Her eyes lazily looked at him, watching him for a bit before reverting back to the window. He growled,

"Don't look at me like that again."

He thought about it. The look had no life, no emotion, she just was… there. It was creepy. He shivered. It caused him to clean faster. He needed to get out of here as soon as he could. Once again she looked at him, but did not look away. He got into her face and growled.

   "Don't look at me you retard. You are even more disgusting then before."

She just stared at him, sickly and pale. He huffed and finished up. As he did, Kaede, Sango and 2 other people wheeled in a machine with a small vacuum like tube. Inuyasha froze.

"Inuyasha, please step out of the room please."

Kaede instructed.

Inuyasha actually felt worried for a moment.

"What is that?"

Sango said as she filled the tank of the machine with a thick, soup-like liquid.

"She has not eaten in 2 weeks, we need to tube feed her."

"Tube feed her?"

"Yes, she will not open her mouth and will not eat, so we have to feed this tube through her nose into her stomach, and then the machine will feed this stuff to her."

Inuyasha turned pale.

"Through the nose?"

Kaede sighed and asked,

"Inuyasha, you need to leave."

Inuyasha grabbed his cleaning supplies and hurried out of the room. Shortly after the door closed, He heard with his sensitive ears them holding Kagome down to get the tube into her. He rushed down the hall to wash himself off.

"Keh, I wish I could have watched! How hilarious! I wanted to watch so badly!"

 Inuyasha deviously smiled. Kagome was helpless and suffering. Something he wish he was doing to her.

"How dare she get like this before I could really torture her? I waited so long."

He seriously needed a life. He wondered why he loved to tease her so much. Especially now. Was it a challenge? She was tough, spunky, and fun… but now the one he loathed the most of anyone on Earth was suffering. He deliciously delighted in it. 7 months of it, ne? This should be fun, but how will he manage to pull it off without getting in trouble. But then he got a flashback of what just happened a few moments ago… For a moment he felt sorry for her. He shook it off and shivered.

"That Jajauma deserves EVERYTHING she gets!"

He snickered as he continued down the hall.

A/N: hehehehehe.


	3. Idea

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but they will become longer, I hope. I use Microsoft Word and I try for at least 7 pages for stories like these. For KPCSH I try at least for 12. Letters was min of 7… I'm trying for this one too, but I'm sure they will get longer as we go along. Read on!

Chapter 3: Idea.

         It had been a week since Inuyasha's arrival. He had not seen Kagome since the first night. He couldn't find a way to see her. But he couldn't help but to think even in the state she was in, she was pretty. He fought that thought. He lay in his bed. It was just on of the ordinary rooms, personal bathroom, hospital bed, T.V. on a stand on the wall. At least they also had satellite. Somebody knocked on the door.

  "Inuyasha? We need your assistants"

Sango told him through the door. He groggily got up, his hair in a mess, only with his pants on, he cracked open the door,

"What do you want?"

Sango sighed and said,

  "You know that girl we had to tube feed the other night?"

"Kagome? Yah, I know her."

Sango paused, that's not what she meant but she asked,

"Do you know her personally?"

He smirked as he thought of all the funny, cruel things he had done to her,

"Yah, why?"

Sango misinterpreted the smirk and smiled,

"We need you to help us."

Inuyasha raised a brow.

    Inuyasha entered Kagome's room. It was just Kaede, Sango and he. He saw Kaede filling the tube feeding machine and Kagome began to groan. He smiled. He'd get to help put her through agony. Finally! Sango led him to one side.

"Now, she really puts up a fight so I hope you are strong."

Kagome lazily looked over to Inuyasha and stopped groaning. This puzzled everyone. Inuyasha gave her a quick, cold look.

"OK, Inuyasha, hold that arm down, I'll hold the other as Nurse Kaede feeds the tube. With desirable pleasure, he firmly gripped onto Kagome's arm.

"Hold her steady, as still as you can"

Kagome's eyes got wide as she weakly began to struggle. She moaned and gave close mouthed yipping noised. Inuyasha tried not to smile. This was making it all worth it. He'd get to help her go through torture and pain. Kaede carefully began to feed it up her nose. Kagome closed her eyes hard as tears began to fall, she struggled at the awful discomfort of it all. It hurt, it stung and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha was getting high off of her pain. Her agony. But then something grabbed onto his heart. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his with panicky and desperate eyes. Eyes that were so sad and scared. She deserved agony to him… but was this a little too much? Like it's not hard enough not to be able to move or communicate, but to have something like this happen. As much as he enjoyed it in the beginning, her eyes grabbed and took him in. Beautiful mahogany eyes that were full of panic, fear and sadness. His glow dimmed and went pale. As the food generated into her stomach, she began to calm down. The feeling of nice warm food probably felt nice.

"OK, you can let go."

Sango permitted.

Inuyasha slowly let go and starred back at Kagome, noticing the scar above her eyebrow where a few years ago he pinned her down and scraped a rock acrossed her forehead. She wasn't scared, she was fiery and angry and tried to get him back. The thrill in this was gone. Kagome was no longer Kagome, just a hopeless doll barely alive. Maybe that's what made it so fun in the past. It was like a game. He was cruel and viciously mean and she would try to get him back… 9 ½ times out of 10 failing miserably. Maybe that was the thrill… The cat and dog chases and revenge. He knew she thought it was far from funny, but that made it all the funnier to him. Throwing bricks and sticks at her, kicking her, slapping her, wrestling in the mud in her brand new 21,000¥ (yen) dress. That was all fun and worth it more or less because of her responses and reactions. Now there were neither of those. She lay helpless starring at him, the remaining tears running down her cheek. Even with the messed up hair and the tube running through her nose, she didn't look gross or ugly. As Inuyasha backed away, disappointed that that had no satisfaction, Kagome began to groan. Sango and Kaede watched with interest as Kagome was actually responding to contact. The only time she reacted to anything was when trying to be fed. Not even her mother drew her attention. Sango and Kaede looked at eachother in shock as Kagome's hand rose slowly and shaky in almost a motion as if she were trying to coax Inuyasha back to her. But he sneered and stormed out the room.

   "That boy has too much trouble and an attitude. We shouldn't even allow her near him."

  Kaede tried to reason as Sango stood before her as she sat at her desk.

"Yes, Kaede-san, but Kagome had not reacted at all until she saw Inuyasha."

Kaede sighed,

"Yes, but the boy has a history of violence, and it seems there's something about that girl he does not like."

Sango paced more and said,

  "But have you ever heard of those programs where violent people are put into therapy with animals to teach them kindness and responsibility."

"Yes I have, but Kagome is a human being… But she responded to him quite well."

Kaede sat in thought. Sango's Idea may be going somewhere.

Inuyasha walked down the halls. This nursing home had more therapy patients then elderly people, but could not get one thing off of his mind. He could not get Kagome's eyes out of his head. He had not known Kagome fore a year and now she has lost all trace of who she was. He walked aimlessly down a familiar hallway. The one with Kagome's room/ He slowly peeked in. The room was dark except for a lamp. Kagome started at the wall in front of her. Inuyasha sneered.

  "This is so ridiculous!"

He whispered to himself. He decided since he got a response earlier, he'd try again. He walked in and walked to her side. There was a chair and a tray.

"Looks like Sango tried to hand feed you again"

There was a slight mess, but not as bad as the first. Kagome slowly looked over at him. He smirked,

"So, do you recognize me Jajauma? Is that why you keep looking at me? So say something you little wench!"

She just watched him, he smirked and got close to her face,

"Do you remember me? I live to make your life hell, Remember? I take joy in teasing and harming you."

Kagome remained the same. He looked at her chart. She had another tube feeding scheduled in about an hour. That's when his sneer became a bit softer. He sat in the chair beside her and said,

"You know if you don't eat, they'll keep putting that tube up your nose."

Her lifeless face didn't seem so lifeless now. At least she had color. He looked t her and mused,

"How am I supposed to torture you unless you get well? I can't."

He curiously looked at her food. It was Jell-O, mashed potatoes and small chicken bites. He looked at her and looked at the food.

  "I still hate you, you know… but I can't let even you get torture I didn't give you."

He carefully put mashed potatoes on a spoon.

"In order for you to get well you need to eat. NORMALLY!"

He slowly moved it towards her, testing to see if she's knock it away. She just watched him and the spoon. He slowly put it up to her mouth and he gasped when she opened her mouth and took the food. She winced at the taste and how her throat was sore from the tube, but she swallowed and looked to Inuyasha, who was in shock.

"W…why…. How?"

Inuyasha, half without thinking fed her another spoonful.

"Just because I loath you doesn't mean I'm a total heartless bastard."

Kagome hungrily took in the food.

"Better then that tube stuff, huh?"

Inuyasha felt some satisfaction he got Kagome to eat, but he also felt disgusted by that fact and that he was babying her. Unknown to him, he was being spied upon.

      Inuyasha lay in his bed, watching T.V. He thought about how disgusted he was at himself.

'I waited for so long to torture her! And now I have a chance! But noooooooo! I just HAD to develop a conscience! Not only that but even sickly and retarded, she is nice looking! I got her to eat! Only me! sigh I guess this is your punishment, ne, Kami-sama?'

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

He yelled.

Kaede and Sango came in.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"What do you want now?"

Sango smiled and said,

"We saw what you did for Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sat up quickly,

"EEEEEEI?"

Kaede then said,

"It is evident that you have a knack and that girl only responds to you, so…"

Sango continued,

"You will meet Miroku in the Physical training room and your training will begin.

Inuyasha stood up quickly,

"Woah! Woah! What?"

Kaede looked at him and said,

"You are now by permission of your parole officer, you are now Kagome's personal tutor and physical trainer"

Inuyasha got a shocked look the yelled,

"There's no way in HELL I'm going that! You don't know how much I…"

Before he could finish, The two ladies began to walk outside into the hall.

"You training begin at 8:30 in the morning. Be there"

Kaede said as she closed the door.

  Inuyasha could not believe this. He just stood in shock and steaming.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! 21,000 yen is just a little less then $200. Kudos!


	4. Training

A/N: thank you for all the reviews! OMG! But I can't stop writing. Concerning the if Kagome got shot in the forehead she would have been dead instantly. I got the idea for this story from the movie "Regarding Henry" and Kagome is going through what Harrison Ford's character went through. He got shot in the forehead and woke up a vegetable, but as the movie goes on he progresses and stuff. So I'm basing Kagome's condition off that. I can't find the movie to explain hoe he survived though… but oh wellJ. On with the story:

Chapter 4: Training.

      Inuyasha patiently waited in the empty room full of gym equipment and therapy machines. He crossed his arms. How did he end up like this? Two women spot him sympathy feeding a girl and they act like it's the end of the world unless he's the one to do it all the time. He shivered at the thought of being her physical therapist. But he shrugged. She did develop a nice body. But he shivered.

  "Eww, gross! I'll pretend that thought did not cross my mind."

Finally a young man around his age came in wearing dark blue sweats. He walked up to Inuyasha and nodded,

  "I am Houshi Miroku. And you must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed and grumbled. Miroku rose a brow and sighed. Kaede warned him Inuyasha could be reluctant. Miroku politely smiled and said,

"I will train you in the basics of physical therapy, Sango with teach you how to be a tutor. First…"

"…What the hell makes you think I'm going to do this?"

Inuyasha growled. Miroku showed no intimidation. He just coolly answered,

"Because your parole officer and Kaede-san said that you finally caused Kagome to have a response. Very rare this early of recovery. Comas are devastating and…"

"I don't care! Look I don't like the girl ok?"

Miroku sighed,

"But it looks like you don't have much of a choice in the matter, so just let us begin. Miroku reached into his bag and pulled out 5 large books. Inuyasha grumbled.

"You expect me to read those?"

Miroku smiled,

"Yep, every single one."

Inuyasha turned around,

"Screw that!"

Miroku set them down beside him.

"I'll give you week and a half to read them all. Then we'll begin on my favorite part,"

Miroku looked dreamy,

"Hands on training. I love to work on young girls, such firmness, like Kagome… Now THERE 's a body I enjoy to..."

Inuyasha grunted.

  "What's the purpose of this anyway?"

 "It's to keep the muscles from atrophying, they will wear themselves down, soon it would be too late and the person can't move those muscles. But stretching them and flexing their limbs and essentials, it strengths their muscles so they won't atrophy, also making them strong enough to maybe learn how to function normally again. It is a very important job and Kagome gets really moody during her therapy."

 Inuyasha scuffed,

"Typical"

Miroku rose a brow before continuing,

"But first on your schedule is to feed Kagome, then I continue book training you till 11am when I do her physical training. You can sit in and watch if you like…"

Inuyasha was taken back a bit,

"Woah woah woah! Since when am I the one that feeds her?"

"Since you are the only one that can feed her."

He sighed. He shouldn't have done that.

Inuyasha reluctantly entered Kagome's room with a tray of food.

"You stupid wench. You…"

He continued as he slammed the food down on the tray table by her side. She looked at the painting on the wall. Inuyasha fell into the chair and slouched.

  "You little wench. Is this a little act or something? Trick them to make me miserable?

Kagome continued to look at the painting. Inuyasha growled and said,

"Let's just get this over with."

He scooped up some oatmeal and held it up. Finally she slowly reverted her eyes to him and opened her mouth. Inuyasha paused for a moment and thought as he delicately fed her,

'You are under my control. You are helpless without me… maybe this will be fun! Ha! You will pay for this dearly, Jajauma!'

For the first time since he was here, she had some life in her eyes. She had been a hopeless vegetable for near a month. What did he do that was so special? He was careful to make sure none of it spelt.

"You are utterly pathetic. How dare you! You know they made me your physical trainer and tutor? All because of this you little wench! Why me?! Huh? Don't you have any memory of me?"

 She just gave him a puzzled looked and continued eating from him. Inuyasha just sat there and fed her.

"I should just let you starve."

   Inuyasha sat in the chair reading one of the books Miroku gave him. Usually it took a few years to do what they volunteered him to do for Kagome and was most unusual they were laying on him such a delicate task. He would wince, shiver and scrunch his face to some of the things he'd have to do to Kagome.  Then there was a knock on the door. He sighed a Sango yelled through,

  "It's time, come watch."

Inuyasha slammed the book loudly on the tray and stormed into Kagome's room where Miroku waited for him.   Kagome was just lying there as usual. Miroku rolled out a futon onto the floor.

  "Ah, Inuyasha, nice to see you again."

"Keh!"

Miroku sighed and looked at Kagome, who blankly stared out into the window at the beautiful trees changing color. Miroku gentley smiled at her, a glint in his eye that made Inuyasha wonder. Miroku scooped Kagome up. Inuyasha had only seen her under the covers till now. The gown she wore bore most of her legs. He raised his brow a bit. Kagome squirmed a bit. Miroku carried her over to the futon.

"It's time to keep this nice looking body to stay nice. Behave sweetie."

Kagome rolled her head over to finally see Inuyasha. Miroku gently lay her on the futon. Kagome just blankly stared in the direction of Inuyasha. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha,

  "Come on over, I may need some of your help."

With a growl, Inuyasha walked over and plopped himself at Kagome's side. Miroku sighed as Inuyasha growled at Kagome,

"Who are you staring at?"

Kagome had no response, but whined a bit as Miroku brought her knee up to her chest and leaned in on it a bit.

"Hmmm, feels like Sango shaved your legs this morning. And brushed your hair! You look so nice today…"

Miroku talked gently to Kagome as if she were a small child. Inuyasha sneered. Did he have to do that? Miroku spread her legs and straighten one out. Miroku slyly smiled and said in a smooth voice,

"As tempting as it is, don't look down between her legs and try to modestly cover her… She doesn't wear any underwear."

Inuyasha totally freaked out, he was grossed out, but growled,

"I don't want to!"

Miroku nodded and gently pressed on of her straightened legs toward her shoulder. She began to groan and cringe a bit. Inuyasha asked, almost with pleasure,

"Is it painful?"

Miroku tilted his head a bit and sighed,"

"A little maybe, but more likely it's just a slight discomfort. She had been in comatose for almost 4 months… That is a bit of a while not to move, so it may be a little discomforting, but this will make her body stronger."

With a few more stretches of the legs, he asked Inuyasha,

"Can you please lean her against you? I usually use the wall, but you are a bit more comfortable."

Inuyasha sneered at him,

"I much rather not."

"Com'on Inuyasha, She needs our help. Whether you like her or not doesn't matter. It is our job to get her better. You now are a huge part in her recovery, so learn to deal with it! Now lean her up against you."

Inuyasha angrily, but gently sat up by her head and pulled her between his legs, her back to him so she would face Miroku. She was as limp as a rag doll and her head slumped foreword.

"Inuyasha, please hold her head up straight."

Inuyasha grunted as he held her head up straight wile Miroku worked on her arms. Inuyasha, as awful as it was, he studied Miroku, but noticed something about Kagome, She was pushing herself against him. Miroku noticed.

"She really likes you. What is the Matter with you? Sango told me you knew her in real life. Is there something bad against you?"

Inuyasha sighed,

"I've hated Kagome since 3rd grade. She was the chubbier girl in the grade, Major nerd. It seemed natural as the most popular guy to pick on her. She would try to fight back, which made it all the more fun. It got worst as we got older… for both of us. We hated eachother so much. Last time I saw her in 8th grade she was chubby, glasses, braces, acne… She was so gross. But I didn't see her for a year since I was in high school and her in her last year of middle school. The night she got shot was the first time I saw her like… This…"

He smirked,

"Let me tell you, it was hard to pick on her… but there is so much pent up from the past, it's like it's in my blood to despise her and make her like hell… unfortunately this happened first… and now it's HER turn to make my life a living hell."

Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku continued on Kagome's arms as he said,

"I see, so you were her school bully."

"Yah."

Miroku chuckled,

"I guess what comes around goes around, ne?"

Inuyasha growled. Miroku then said,

"Well, think of this as a new start… take yourself out of it and think about her. She's not exactly in the shape to be bullied and for some odd reason she has taken a really big liking to you, which is a big deal."

"Keh!"

Miroku then laughed,

"It may be those ears of yours."

Inuyasha glared at him, but Miroku continued,

"Look at her now… She's different… you are probably different. I think this is a good time to start over. What happened in the past is gone and over. She needs your help… And I think you may need her's."

"Huh? What's supposed to mean?"

Miroku sighed as he scooped Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and carried her back into bed,

"What I'm saying is I think you may need eachother."

After tucking her back in, her eyes not leaving Inuyasha.

"Look at that. You are the only person she responds too. Inuyasha, I think it's time you put your hatred behind you because it will do neither of you good, besides, what the point anymore?"

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's lost eyes. Maybe Miroku was right, this wasn't Kagome Higurashi… not the real one… But he shook it off and looked to Miroku.

"Keh!"

Miroku sighed and looked at the chart.

"Well, like it or not, her next feeding is in an hour"

Inuyasha growled and started to storm out of the room.

"This is bull…"

"Inuyasha! Enough!"

Kaede caught him at the door, Sango close behind. They eyed him.

"Inuyasha, you better rethink all of this."

Kaede said. Inuyasha scoffed. Sango stepped forward,

"Come Inuyasha, time to train you how to be her tutor."

Inuyasha dragged himself behind Sango.

Inuyasha sat and watched as after Kagome's feeding, she was propped up and Sango sat cross legged on the bed, a tray between them with blocks and cards. Inuyasha dully sat and watched as Sango patiently held up card and explained to them what they were, they were numbers. Inuyasha sighed,

"She's not listening."

Sango looked over to Inuyasha,

"How do you know? Besides, even if she isn't, when you talk to them it helps stimulate their brain. So it is good to do."

Inuyasha watched in boredom as Kagome just looked pass her to the wall. He then said,

"So my job as a tutor is to sit in front of her and just babble to her useless crap?"

Sango glared,

"No, your job is to stimulate her brain and if there is any progress, you soon will be teaching her numbers, characters, shapes, colors, ect."

"Oh, so I'm her preschool and primary school teacher. Great. Don't I need a license?"

Sango explained.

"A real teacher works with her, it's up to you to continue to work on the exercises the teacher is teaching her."

"Keh! This is useless!"

Sango thought in her head,

"Maybe not."

A/N: hehehe, hope you liked it. Longer chapter! Next chapter is when he starts to actually train her… let's see what happens… I'm just trying to avoid the biggest mistake I have in all my stories… Him falling for her to fast. I'm gonna have to prevent that from happening somehow… Even with Miroku's inspirational speech. If there was any typos, please forgive them… once or twice during spelled check I okied spellings for unwanted words… Yeesh. Till next time, Kudos!


	5. First Day of Physical Training

A/N: Sorry, busy weekends and I don't write on Sundays. But if my updates get slow, please excuse it cause we have like 2 people moving in with us… One of the being my mother-in-law. But anywho, story time:

Chapter 5: First Time Training.

         Inuyasha was woken up at 7am by his alarm clock. He jumped awake to the song "Speed Master" by Gackt. They moved him in a room just down the hall from Kagome. He grumbled and growled. It had been a week and a half since his training began. He took his test and passed, so now he was no longer a janitor. He was a personal trainer to the person he despised more then anyone in the whole world…even though Miroku kept trying to convince him it's useless, it was like a habit to hate her. He could not let it go.  Now it was time to feed her. Sango had already woken and changed her. He was assigned to some scrubs with…Akitas…Japanese dogs with pointed ears… printed on them.

"Ha ha ha… Very cute"

  He sarcastically complained as he took a shower, changed, brushed his hair, and went to the cafeteria to eat waffles then pick up Kagome's food. He sighed and grumbled all the way to her room. He then heard something in her room and peeked around the room. There was a woman with a little boy and an old man. It was her family. Then he spotted a man…a doctor giving her a physical. He was taking her blood and she didn't even flinch when he injected something into her arm. Her family was pale and her mother had tears running down her cheeks, her bent finger to her lips. Her brother looked on finally saying,

    "Com'on nee-chan! Please! My first soccer competition is only a month away… and… and… I need help and…"

  He had a tear run down his face. Her grandfather was saying a chant and put something weird around her neck. It was a wooden heart.

  I carved this out of a branch that was cut. It is from Goshinboku… May it watch over you and bring you good health."

  Kagome just stared in front of her with a blank look. But the doctor decided to tell them. He didn't before in fear that their hopes would raise falsely.

 " Well, good news is she has been responding to a therapist here. He seems to have caught her attention..."

And Inuyasha turned pale as the doctor described to her family about his "wondrous deeds". He growled under his breath. He just sat and watched until he ducked behind a corner when they left. Angery, Inuyasha rushed into her room and tossed the food on the tray. Kagome's eyes lit up, not seeming to care about the cold, dark look Inuyasha had on his face. His fists were clinched as he stared at her, breathing hard to control his temper. If Kagome were herself, this would be the time he'd grab her by her hair and shirt to drag her and sometimes push into a wall. Kagome didn't seem to notice his anger. She just stared at him and her eyes became unglazed and seemed to sparkle. He rushed to her side and got into her face,

  "Would you stop staring at me?! It's really pissing me off!"

She didn't seem to care or notice. He knew he was just wasting his breath, so he looked back at the food, then to her. Should he feed her? Should he even bother? Why does he even bother?

"Those stupid people! That old hag… pervert trainer and pushy nurse."

 He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair just to stare at Kagome. She didn't budge. He angrily pushed the food tray within her reach.

  "If you are THAT hungry, then eat it yourself, Jajauma!"

He dare not look at her. Those big, bright brown eyes seemed to be capturing him lately… not to mention they were only for him. He watched her. She did not move, but just seemed to…patiently wait. He started to fidget. He wanted just to walk out, but he'd get in trouble for it… maybe even now that he was her caretaker he'd be charged with abuse and actually be put in jail for a long time. It seemed he had no choice. He thought toying with her like this would be fun… but he looked at her with pursed lips to the side. She just laid there and watched him like he was the greatest thing in the world. It sure seemed she thought so.

"Why do you stare at me? Why am I they only thing you respond too? Why me? I'm nothing special!"

He stood up and pointed to her forehead,

"You see that scar? I gave it to you with this claw!"

He held up the middle finger on his right hand. Then he picked up her arm and pointed to a long scar,

"I gave that to you when you were 10! To test out my new pocket knife I sliced you slightly. Don't you remember?"

  Kagome just lay with a bit of confusion on her soft, pale face. He sneered at her. She didn't know his looks, what they meant. All she knew was this man…He was familiar and remember him… a glimpse that she dreamed of every night. He was special, though she did not know why. Inuyasha sat back and looked at the food, then her… He snickered as she squirmed a bit from her growling stomach. She began to whine a bit, he mockingly said,

     "Why don't you feed it to yourself?"

 She stopped moving and her eyes contacted with his. He growled,

"I hate you so much"

As he finally scooped up the oatmeal and fed it slowly to her. Though she did not smile, her eyes shined as he fed her.

 "This is so gross… I can't wait till you can eat alone! But yet again, Sango has to do more disgusting things to you, so I don't feel so bad."

She would watch him, then the spoon, then him. It got on his nerves. Why did they have to be there to watch? If he never fed her, He'd only have to look at her for maybe 20 min a day… but now… dawn till after dusk he was with her. Everywhere but the restrooms, changing and baths… those were in Sango's department... He finished up with the last spoonfuls then got up to leave. She began to whine a bit. Kagome wasn't vocal much, only when he was leaving. He sneered back at her,

  "Shut up Jajauma! I'll be back in an hour to…"

He shivered and made a gagging sound,

"'Train' you. So just shut up and do what you do best… Just lay there like a good little vegetable…"

That didn't stop Kagome's whining as he walked out. After he left, she just kept quiet and stared at the wall.

    He plopped face-first onto his bed. He couldn't take this… and this was his first day. First day out of 6 months and 3 weeks left to go. He grabbed his sheets with his claws, puncturing them. That stupid girl! She must pay for doing this! He would have unsupervised physical contact with her shortly. Maybe THEN will he have his fun. He smirked at the thought. He remembered some painful positions he'd put her in the past, but now a cheerleader, she might be more limber. When he watched Miroku, She seemed pretty limber, but he had a few ideas of his own. He snickered.

  "Time for some REAL training, Jajauma!"

     Kagome sat and waited, watched the clock… She recognized the position of the hands that Miroku would come… But today she'd get a surprise. Kagome mentally was getting more aware, but her body was not listening. Inuyasha rushed into the room with a sinister look on his face. Kagome didn't care, it was him… That's all that mattered. He lay down the blue futon-looking mat and then he pulled down the rail that kept her from falling of the bed and turned down the covers to uncover her. Her gown was hiked up pretty high, but to his relief not too high. He carefully scooped her limp, but surprisingly firm body into his arms. If her muscles would work with her feelings, she would have smiled, but her eyes just got calmer. He kneeled on his knees and basically tossed her on the mat like a rag doll, not caring for her need to be handled gently. She slowly rolled her neck to look at him with semi-glazed eyes, almost saying,

 "Why did you do that?"

   He coldly looked at her. She couldn't read his looks, but felt worried, he heard her heart beat quicken, and sweat. Signs of nervousness. He hissed in her ear,

  "Enjoying this, Jajauma?"

 Then he leaned back to look at her sinisterly. She lay there helpless. He held up one of her legs and gulped at how smooth and firm they were, though still thin. He then roughly bent the leg slightly not the way the joint was made to go. Kagome's eyes got wide and she squirmed with major discomfort. Inuyasha's eyes glimmered and he then brought her foot and pushed it over her head slightly too much, making Kagome wince and squint. Never before has he seen so much expression from her, but it was expressions he awaited to see. Yes it was unfair that she could not fight back, scream or yell, but he enjoyed it…until… When he roughly brought her knee up to her ear, she whimpered and looked at him with eyes that made him actually soften. A tear ran down her face looking at him while innocently her sad, confused, pained eyes asked him,

  "Why are you doing this to me?"

Inuyasha quickly let go and as her leg dropped in on the mat, she opened her mouth to make a noise, but nothing came out. Inuyasha stared at her. She was scared now. His mind filled with guilt, but he got mad at himself, he then hissed at her,

  "I enjoyed that Jajauma! It looked like you did too!"

He forced a sinister smile and she sadly looked at him… almost the look of a broken heart. He snickered,

"Maybe that will teach you NOT to stare at me and I'M NOT the person to help you… or even care about you… because I don't care… Lay in that bed and rot for that matter"

He smirked,

"As long as I get to watch".

She didn't understand him. He knew it, but still it felt good to tell her… at least he thought it would. He sneered at her. He still needed to do the other leg and the rest of the major functioning muscles. He smirked, but then rethought, and then he yelled at her,

  "Dammit Jajauma! Stop looking at me like that! You are taking all the fun out of it."

Then he thought out loud

"If only you could scream… fight back… yell at me… but I might as well be torturing a mute, paralyzed cat."

 Her eyes showed heartbreak and fear, but quickly went back to how they were before, admiring, soft…loving. He sneered at her and growled,

"Let's just get this over with."

He finished up the session roughly, but not to much painful, in fact this time around, being touched by him, held by him… She didn't mind the slight discomfort.

   After the training, Inuyasha went outside to get some fresh air. Kagome's painful eyes should have satisfied him, make him smile and quench the thirst he had to torture her… but it caused guilt. Oh don't get it wrong, he hated her, but causing her more pain then she was in wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

"Stupid Jajauma… why'd you have to get those eyes! That body! You… You..."

He kicked a rock hard, it chipped the tree. Maybe Miroku was right… but Inuyasha grew up hating her.

"That will not change. I hate that Jajauma… nothing will change that…"

He growled,

"Nothing…"

----------------------

A/N: Darnit! I'm doing it already! He can't soften up on her this early… but I don't really want this to be a long story… but it'd be nice for him to be nice to her… It's hard being the author of such a story… "To have Inuyasha be cruel till last few chapters…or… Him soften up to have a fluffy …gooy story"'… I want the latter… so I'll try to blend it softly… but here soon I want Inuyasha to be IC… But IC epi 1-30: thinks of her as a friend… but mean and snobby to her…; or IC in current epis where Kagome is basically his life force… we'll see… till next time...

Kudos


	6. Why the Hatred?

   A/N: sorry for not updating in forever, but we had a restless full house with Me, my husband (Cliff), My daughter (Kayana), my sister (Christine "Crit"), My brother-in-law (Skyler), my mother-in-law (Rebecca, but I just call her Mom), and our best family friend(Dave) staying with us in a 3 bedroom house. It was super hectic. But now Crit and Sky are gone, my mom and Dave moved in. Dave stays in the guest room while Mom sleeps on the couch. She loves to play Neverwinter Nights online till way late so she just made the couch her bed. So now things are a bit calmer and I'll have more time to write. I'll update this when I can.

Oh, I explained in the first chapter "Jajauma" means "Bitch". But let's move along!

Chapter 6:  Why the Hate?

3:45 pm. It was almost time for his first time to help tutor Kagome. He still had guilt tugging at him from the earlier training session. He thought he'd enjoy putting her through pain like that. But her sad, brown, trusting eyes. But he growled at himself as his conscience yelled at him,

_"She is lost and scared! Helpless and you seem to be her only comfort… You are special to her. NO ONE should have to fear being alone."_

  He got mad and threw a pillow at the window. That's right… He was alone most of the time. Without his friends at school, His father and mother were dead and he lived with his full inu youkai half-brother, Sesshomaru, Who thought of himself as a high and mighty government official. Basically all he did was provide Inuyasha a place to sleep and food. He lived in a lavish house with everything he could ever ask… but though he had it all and was very popular at school… He felt lonely, He rolled over and looked at the clock as he thought himself through. He remembered the first time he met Kagome…

Flashback

"Ok, Class, please sit down."

He heard from the hallway, then he heard from the teacher,

"Ok, Class, we have a new student, Please give him a warm welcome."

Then she looked at him and waved him in. As he entered the class, he noticed all everyone gasped. It was a majority of humans, the youkai also gasped, but the girl's mainly did it from his beautiful looks, but he noticed one did not really care. She sat in the back. She was chubby, not fatty, but a little overweight. She gave him one glance, then returned to doing her paper. The teacher held him beside her as she said,

  "Class, this is Inuyasha. Please welcome him."

The class said together in a sing-song fashion,

"Hello, Inuyasha."

   All but Kagome... This annoyed him. Usually he was at the center of everyone's attention. This annoyed him, but it also was a relief that the "class fatty" was not interested in him. Or could it be she likes him, but is too shy to look at him? But then he looked over a bit to the side and noticed a girl with long black hair that was in a pony-tail. He was lead by the teacher to right behind Kagome. He saw Kagome sigh and continue to her paper. He glared at her back, but his eyes kept reverting to the black-haired girl in the front row that actually looked similar somehow to the chubby girl. He leaned back as class continued.

  At lunch, Kagome sat with her 3 friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. They talked about the new test till Inuyasha passed the table and bumped his arm into Kagome's shoulder, spilling her Jell-O onto her lap, without apologizing. Kagome looked back and growled at him. He ignored her, but thought,

"This may be a little more fun then I thought."

But as Eri helped her with her Jell-O, Kikyou came up to the table. All girls said,

"Hey Kikyou,"

Kikyou glared at Inuyasha and he felt like an arrow pierced though his heart. Kikyou looked down at Kagome and said,

  "I wouldn't expect anything less from him… I have a creepy feeling about him."

All the girls glared back at him, as he sat with Miroku, his back to them, but he heard every word. So that girl's name was Kikyou? But since he did that to Kagome, it seemed she was not so happy. Kikyou continued,

"Kagome, be careful about him."

"Ok"

Kikyou walked away. Kikyou was Kagome's cousin. They didn't speak to each other much, but Kikyou was a priestess-in- training at the shrine Kagome lived at. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had to be a little bit more careful. Kikyou was beautiful and spunky, but with a soft side. He sensed it... Kagome was the chubby girl's name, ne? Hmm. He got a smirk. He was the main bully at the last school, always having a victim, but his brother said they'd be there a while. As Kagome glared at him one more time. He thought,

"I found it".

   After school, Kagome was walking to the bike rack when Inuyasha stopped her. She looked up at him with an annoyed look and said,

"What now? You seem to have something against me. What did I do?"

He sneered down at her.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

She brushed by him and said,

"Good, so leave me alone."

She made the biggest mistake. She let him know of her annoyance of him. This made him all the more persistent,

  "Where do you think you are going, fatty?"

She stopped and glared back at him with a growl. He growled back and said,

"Don't look at me like that… Jajauma!"

Her eyes got big. H were only in 4th grade and he called her that. But she turned and began to quicken her pace and said,

  "You may drink from the toilet at home, but you don't need to talk like it".

Now that was a wrong thing to say. He growled,

"You are now a prejudice fatty! Besides, I don't drink from the toilet!"

She yelled at him,

"Well, you keep calling me fatty!"

Then he stopped her again by the sleeve and asked,

"I found out from Miroku that you are only in Third Grade. Why were you in my class today and not after lunch?"

"Because I am in 4rth grade level math and I come in during math time, right before lunch…"

"Your favorite subject in school!"

…… And from that day, they've been at it. And as the years went by, it grew more heated, but more fun for Inuyasha. When Kagome hit 5th grade, she got her glasses, braces and began to try to ignore Inuyasha, which made him to despize her more. That's when the physical abuse started. One of the first things he did was when she tried to run and hide, he caught her, pinned her and slapped her saying,

  "You can't get away from me."

He started to sadistically take pleasure in her pain. Everyday. Her mother thought it was just her running with "The guys". And she was not allowed to tell her cousin, Kikyou, for Inuyasha had an insanely big crush on her, but after trying to go out with him in 8th grade, she dropped him, He was too mean to everyone else, but he still chased after her.

End of Flashback

As he thought about it… His hate was not the dark kind of hatred, it was the "hate" and disgust that developed when he was young that drove him to get high off of her pain. But he thought and remembered why he began to tease her. Because it was fun. But he thought of how she was now. Slim, firm body, helpless. She was not the same Kagome. It was her body, but not her, but why was she adoring him? What was it? His beauty? His ears? His hair? Eyes? What ever it was, it comforted her, even after earlier when he tried to get sadistic pleasure from her pain. But… But…

His face softened

"Inuyasha?"

Someone yelled through the door. He snapped out of his day dreaming and looked at the clock, with a profanity, he jumped off the bed and ran to the door and opened it to see Sango.

"Keh! Let's get this over with…"

     Inuyasha sat bored as the tutor tried over and over to get a response from Kagome. Kagome just looked over and stared at Inuyasha. He lounged in the chair, watching as the tutor named Kirara patiently sat and showed her number and color cards. Kirara was a beautiful Neko fire youkai. She was in humanoid form but  had two tails, dull golden long hair with black bangs, red eyes with heavy black around them, a black diamond on her forehead and swirled black designs on her wrists. After about 45 min, Inuyasha said,

"Why are you doing this? She's not going to answer you?"

Kirara explained the way Sango explained to him,

"Even so, this with stimulated. All senses need to be stimulated to help her learn about the world faster."

Inuyasha then asked,

"Is she going to be like this forever?"

Kirara put down the cards and looked at him.

"She only has a 40% chance of total physical and most mental recovery. But she will never be the same. The Kagome you knew before is gone. Even if all her memories return, she still will not be the same."

This sent a shock down Inuyasha and a punch in his stomach. Kagome? Never the same? He looked at her in her eyes. He got a knot in his stomach. But he jumped when Kirara said,

  "It's your turn to try."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed,

"What's the use? If she will never be the same… There is no use."

Kirara bore her fangs and snapped,

"Wheiter that is or not, She is still human and we can't give up!"

Inuyasha growled as Kirara got off the bed and Inuyasha took her place. Kagome was sat up not to far, supported by the bed. Inuyasha pushed the table away and  Kagome slowly rolled her head so she could look at Inuyasha. Kirara stared at them in shock. Inuyasha glared coldly in her eyes, baring his teeth a bit. Kirara felt nervous, but Kagome was not bothered. Inuyasha looked over to Kirara,

"Aren't you supposed to go away now?"

Kirara shook her head,

"This is important, I need to teach you what you need to do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome, whose eyes were fixed on him. He thought,

"Why me?"

 Later, it was her dinner time. She did not respond at the tutor session except just to stare at him. It annoyed him. He sat down as usual and she watched him as he plopped in the chair as usual and grumbled, but he looked at her annoyed,

  "Why do you refuse to talk? To walk? To move? I have a feeling you can."

He carefully watched her eat. Her hair was clean and washed, she smelt nice and he was more careful then usual. At the last spoonful, he said,

"Ok and this is it, I…"

She did something he least expected. She slowly and slowly reached to him and gently took his wrist. His eyes widened. Her touch was cool, but soft. He looked at her. Then pictured what she was… then what she is. She looked at him, with desperate eyes that read,

  "Please don't go yet"

They were easy too read, Bu then, something slowly developed on her face. A smile. She slowly smiled. He starred at her in shock. He wanted to stay, but he growled at her, gently took her hand off him and placed it beside her. Her eyes were sad as He firmly said,

 "I'll see you in the morning".

He stormed out, confused, He grumbling, as she looked after him.

A/N: I was tempted to make it a bit longer, but I'll save for more. I have an idea now of  the relationship will draw out, I'll try to update when I can. Till then, Kudos


	7. Patience Makes Perfect

     Chapter 7: Patience Makes Perfect.

    A month has passed by. Despite Inuyasha's still ugly attitude toward Kagome, with his help and what he called "encouragement", Kagome has gotten stronger. Now she can sit up by herself and even feed herself. Unfortunately, even spending morning to night with her, and despite his conscience kicking and wracking at his brain, Inuyasha refused to smile back at her gentle, warm smiles, her gentle touches, her little improvements, despite him throwing the flash cards hard against the wall which ended up in him storming out of the room, or growling profanities, but not once did he ever insult her. Inside he did want her better. But there was one thing he oddly enough enjoyed a bit was physical training. He did not intentionally harm her, but the exercises have gotten A LOT more challenging, and no matter how much he did not like her, he was a teenage boy and did enjoy massaging her slender legs and arms, which made Sango and Kaede kind of wary, but as long as he wasn't getting sexual, they were just cautious. At least since her legs have gotten more toned, he was not required to stretch her "Glutes". But it still was awkward to think most of her improvement was his doing. But still, she could not walk, or talk and her motor skills were not too well, but they started her on American Sign Language. She got signs down like "Drink", "Food", "Potty" and she invented her own sign, She'd  slowly put her hands up to point at each side of her upper head, symbolizing Inuyasha's ears, meaning "Inuyasha". People laughed the first time she did it. Everybody was so proud of Kagome and Inuyasha, but this annoyed Inuyasha. He didn't want associated with Kagome in a positive sense at all.

    "Ok, Breakfast"

He growled as he would whisk in like he usually did. Kagome would quickly sit up straight and have a bright glow about her as she warmly would close-mouth smile at him. She was always so excited to see him, despite his cold stares and,

"Would you stop looking at me like that? What the hell do you think I am?"

   He would toss the tray of food on the roller hospital table and push it in front of her. He would turn on the T.V. and watch some action show while she ate. She too would watch as she ate, reverting her eyes from Inuyasha to the television and back. Inuyasha would sigh and sit as patiently as he could and just wait. Kaede would always talk to him about how "Patience Makes perfect".  If he was patient with her, she would improve before his eyes. He'd look over and sneer at Kagome. But after every sneer or unneeded growl, He'd rethink why he did it. He looked back at her. She was getting neater at eating. She ate with spoons and forks. She was not ready for chopsticks just yet. She warmly smiled at him. He could not help but to think if he should just give her a chance. She was alone, scared, and nervous when he was not around. When he was with her, it was her comfort time. Her smile faded a bit when she noticed he was staring at her. His brilliant amber eyes intent on her. This caused her first blush. Inuyasha saw this and quickly looked away, feeling the heat in his own cheeks. He growled at himself.

 "Just hurry up Jajauma… I need to eat too you know."

The smile returned on her face. In an hour, they would continue her walking therapy. She still needed Inuyasha to hold her and move her

She paused and then began to eat again, but he turned back to see her try to scoop up the apple sauce with a fork. He leaned over and said,

  "No no no! You don't pick it up with that… here."

He gently took her hand and gently took the fork out of her hand and placed the spoon in it. She watched carefully. He finished and quickly let go. She didn't want to and quickly caught his hand and looked at him with gentle eyes. He glared at her,

  "What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

But he didn't move his hand, he just impatiently watched as she studied it, but then he began to calm a bit as she ran her gentle, soft fingers along the creases… then she would do the same to her own hand. The look on his face softened. She was curious about their similarities. Though his face showed dismay, inside he felt calm. She traced along his claws. They weren't really sharp. Dulled like dog claws. He bluntly said,

"Hands, these are hands. You are touching my claws."

They were both surprised. But Kagome continued. She gently touched his wrists. His arms were covered by the undershirt under his paw print scrubs. She pulled on the rail to scoot closer. She ignored his growls.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He acted like he was going to leave till she tugged on his shirt. He stopped abruptly and glared at her and grabbed her hand,

"You are REALLY pushing me this mo…"

Before he could finish, she gently began to study his face. Her gentle touch seemed to melt all the anger away, all the spite… He just gazed into her curious eyes and watched her as she partially opened her mouth and gentley cupped his cheek. His eyes almost became heavy. She traced his features. He gulped. He decided to try to keep it from turning too tender, he gentley took her hand and made it into a pointing position. He slowly made it point to his nose then her nose,

"Nose"

Then from his eye to her eye,

"Eye"

She seemed intent on learning, looking as if she were paying attention. Inuyasha seemed to get lost in the moment, gazing in her eyes from time-to- time, teaching her parts of the face until she touched his lips. He shivered, a good shiver, and got a little red in the cheeks, but reverted her hand to her own lips, his fingers grazing them over as well. They felt like cushioned silk. He found his breath to short and his heartbeat race. For a few minutes, he forgot this was Kagome and enjoyed her gentle touch, the feel of her skin, the look of her intent, sparkling chocolate-cobalt eyes, her raven hair shining from the rays of sun beaming in from the window. It seemed slow motion and it was a gentle moment, till, that is, Inuyasha got aware again. He got flashbacks of what happened before she got shot. She got the best of him, but this time she was genuine, not acting, Confused and mad, he smacked her hand away from him and stood up,

  "Don't EVER do that again!"

He made a fist while glaring at her.

"How dare you?! Even now! Since when the hell do you think you have the best of me?"

Kagome just looked at him blankly and confused, almost looking as if she were going to cry. More and more she began to understand emotion. Anger, happiness, sadness. Inuyasha closed his eyes very tightly and brought his fist up, breathing hard, till he gave one final snarl and burst out of the room, grumbling a few obsinities under his breath.

"Who the hell does she think I am?"

Then he found himself touching his cheek. The essence of her touch still present. He stomped into his room and plopped into the recliner.

"What the hell just happened? Her touch… her…she..."

He growled again as memories of what just took place moments earlier ran through his head. His face softened as he thought about how special that probably was for her. He couldn't help but to feel at least a bit like a jerk, but maybe she remembers embarrassment and would not want unneeded contact from him again. Then he caught himself saying,

  "I'm better off alone anyway"

But was that true? Was he really? And did she deserve to be alone?

"She has Sango and her family".

But then again he thought, her family could only visit once in a great while and she never really interacted with Sango. It seemed the unavoidable thing was like it or not, Kagome liked him.  He thought about what Miroku said to him a month ago,

_"Well, think of this as a new start… take yourself out of it and think about her. She's not exactly in the shape to be bullied and for some odd reason she has taken a really big liking to you, which is a big deal… Look at her now… She's different… you are probably different. I think this is a good time to start over. What happened in the past is gone and over. She needs your help… And I think you may need her's… What I'm saying is I think you may need eachother..."_

"Wait a minute! What?"

He asked himself as the memory continued,

_"…You are the only person she responds too. Inuyasha, I think it's time you put your hatred behind you because it will do neither of you good, besides, what's  the point anymore…"_

"No! It won't change… I can't stop! Not now!"

Then he got a flashback of the tender moment just a few minutes ago.

"Damn… it's too late…ain't it? Dammit! Dammit!! DAMMIT!!"

With a few harsh obscenities under his breath, he began to realize he was already loosing to a pointless battle.

_"What goes around comes around, ne?"_

"Oh shut the f… up!"

He huffed as he readied himself to go take Kagome to the fitness center to train. He was angry. He all of a sudden was loosing it. 10 minutes of her touching him. But He won't give in so fast, he still had at least SOME fight in him. He arrived in Kagome's room. Kagome had the usual warm smile. He sighed and lowered the rail. After what just happened, scooping her up from her bed to put her in her wheel chair felt strange to him, but he dare not show it, except a gulp. Kagome too tensed up.

Inuyasha wheeled her by the weight machine that he had been working her on for the past week. He stood by it to do some minor adjustments till some movement caught her eye. Down away were Miroku and Sango, who as of late have REALLY started to flirt with eachother. Kagome would watch them and sigh, wishing that she too could have the same kind of feelings with "someone" as those two did, but she saw Miroku do something that made Sango giggle, then with a smile lead Miroku down the hall. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha bent away from her, adjusting the weights. Kagome thought since Sango seemed to enjoy it, maybe Inuyasha may like it.

 "Ok, got it all set, are y…"

  He froze and gulped as he felt something or "someone" touching him. He slowly looked back with a look of horror, shock and embarrassment as long and behold, Kagome was touching his butt, smiling at him.

"Um…what do you thing you are doing?"

Kagome began to look nervous then they both looked down the hall as they heard a slap echo and Miroku yelling,

"Itai! Sango!"

Kagome quickly got the hint and rested her hand on her lap, looking away with red cheeks. Inuyasha was bright red, shivering a bit and he kneeled in front of her,

  "What the hell is up with you today? When all a sudden is it ok for you to touch me? Especially THERE! No touching without my say! Got it?!"

Kagome didn't understand all of the words, but knew she did something wrong. She stared at her lap. Inuyasha looked shocked. She had NEVER looked guilty. Did something happen to her too? Inuyasha looked at her with a raised brow. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He still had a little red on his cheeks, but was a little upset still.

#$%, 

A/N: I'm looking forward to the next chapter… hehehehe. I decided that I promised a fluffy story and she is still pretty early in recovery…so…you'll just have to see.

Oh. Many of you may think why Kikyou is never a bad guy in any of my recent stories. Watch epis 147-148 and you'll understand. Beware of crying really loud! I wailed… not kidding, wailed and sobbed so hard and hard for 2 hours… I… threw up…and I showed a friend of mine whose not cried in 3 years it… she cried her eyes out. It was sad… but till next time, Kudos!


	8. Field Trip

A/N:  Ok yay! Some people have told me about how Inuyasha starting to warm up on Kagome from her looks, well, thing is is also I've been bullied all my life. I was always the one in class being picked on because of my height and lazy eye and a few years I was the "chubbier" kid in class. Puberty sucked, and so I'm basing Inuyasha main on the bullies I had in the past…most of them were the same, so That's where Inuyasha's attitude is coming from, but let's get on with it.

Also sorry about the very very short chapters. I really hope they get longer, but I try to reach at least 7 pages on MS Word, but fanfiction .net messes with my spacing. So I'm trying to lengthen the chapters. This is going to be a very short story I guess, just a short, sweet story. But anywho:

Chapter 8: Field Trip-

  It was an exciting day for everyone in the Human Rehabilitation Ward at the Yukiyama Nursing Home. Today was the field Trip to go to the Zoo. Kagome was going as well, with Inuyasha as her guardian, meaning Sango got the day off, except Sango couldn't help it…

  "Kagome, I know you really like Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome smiled and blushed, making Sango giggle.

"Well, let's see what I can find for you to wear… let's see"

30 min later:

"OK, Sango, I am here…for…"

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see Sango putting the finishing touches on Kagome. For the first time in almost a year, Kagome was not in a smock, she wore a pretty pink tank top with Capri jeans on, Sango just finishing up putting a burette in her raven hair. Kagome looked up and her face glowed at the look on Inuyasha's face, but for Inuyasha, it wasn't a thing of shock of how pretty she looked, she looked like how she used to in school, but… thinner, brighter and happier. The old Kagome wasn't very chirpy or bright at all, but the look Kagome gave Inuyasha was somewhat cute. Sango smiled at Inuyasha's gapping mouth and frozen stature.

"Doesn't she look pretty?"

Sango attempted, Inuyasha blinked and said as coldly as he could manage, but didn't work since his voice cracked,

"Keh, What...ev...ever"

He cleared his throat and went to Kagome's side, who smelled really nice. Sango tried not to smile as Inuyasha stumbled a bit as he looked into Kagome's warm face. Sango didn't put any make up on her, knowing Inuyasha should like her for her. Inuyasha too wasn't in scrubs or hospitalwear. He wore a black sleeveless tank top and blue jeans, a black leather jacket tied around his waist. Inuyasha gentley picked Kagome up and placed her into the wheel chair, trying not to look at her face, but said in a semi- happy voice,

"Are you set to go?"

Kagome gave a smile and a small nod. Then Inuyasha said,

"Wave goodbye to Sango."

Kagome waved bye to Sango as Inuyasha wheeled her out of the room and down the hall. Inuyasha tried not to look down at her as he wheeled her outside to the van. Kagome looked nervous and looked up behind her to look up at Inuyasha.

" Um… We are going to the Zoo. We get to see a lot of animals. I think you'll have fun."

He said in a mono-toned voice. Kagome didn't really look too comforted, but looked forward anyway. If Inuyasha wasn't nervous, she should have no reason. Kagome watched as one by one, the people in wheelchairs went up on the lift. To attempt to calm her down a bit, he put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't be scared…um… "

Then he tried to say, though it came out sounding more like a question,

"I'm here with you"

He pierced his lips to the side. Kagome gently place her hand on top of his hand as a sign of assurance. It was her turn. Inuyasha wheeled her up on the lift. She looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes to calm herself. Inuyasha saw her nervousness, but felt her trust. He still did not know what to think as he thought about how Kagome trusted him more then any other person. She finally was wheeled into the van, Inuyasha climbed in and belted the chair down, securing her. She was nervous. She did not know what this thing was, but Inuyasha sat right by her and slumped in his seat. He looked like it was no problem. She gave him a nervous smile and looked out her window. She braced herself, grabbing onto Inuyasha's pants on his thigh as the van started and began to move. He quickly looked at her and slowly took her hand off of his leg as he blushed.

  "Stop it. You are safe so just…"

He leaned back and continued,

"enjoy the ride."

Kagome gulped and started to feel a bit more nervous as the van sped up. They were moving way faster then she remembered, but she looked over to Inuyasha who was glad to get out of there. He had not left the property for near 2 months. Kagome took a big breathe and looked out the window. Inuyasha looked over at her. She was very pretty looking today, but shivering a bit. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked quickly at him in surprise and he almost had a stern look, but gently said,

  "Look, there is nothing to worry about. You used to ride in vans and cars every day, in fact you were about ready to drive."

  She understood most of what he said and took his words reassuringly. She gave him a small smile and looked out the window. She was still nervous, but for some reason, Inuyasha left his hand on her shoulder, which calmed her down quite considerably.

       About an hour and a half later, they entered the Tokyo Metropolitan area. Inuyasha smiled and sighed,

"Home sweet home"

Kagome too had a strange feeling of familiarly. She looked out the window and around. There were A LOT of cars and people. Inuyasha heard her heart race a bit more and her eyes widened a bit. He smirked and scoffed. Just a few minutes later they entered the Zoo parking lot. Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched from the strange smells. The Zoo always had bugged him. Naturally as a dog hanyou, he still had animal instinct in a strange way. It was strange even to him. They drove to the entrance. Many people were here today, not just humans, but other humanoid Youkai enjoyed the zoo. Hostile or predator Youkai were not allowed, in fear of them eating some of the exhibits. It was strange. Youkai had to carry a "Civil Social card" to allow them to do certain activities, which was understandable. Inuyasha being an Inu Hanyou did not need one. Kirara, being Fire Cat Youkai, needed one. More harmless youkai like rabbit or otter youkai did not need one.

   As they parked up front to unload, Inuyasha hopped out to help all the wheelchair patients out of the van. As usual the teenagers of the female species, mostly human, but some youkai, would stop to gawk. Inuyasha wasn't truly glamorous, unlike his older brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was more rough and tumble, a bit shaggier, dirty. More of the preppier girls or cleaner girls didn't care for him…except those irresistible ears…

"Slowly, slowly"

 Kirara ordered Miroku who controlled the lift's controls. Kagome was the last to get off. More people, who drove on their own, showed up. Each person had a chaperone, of course Inuyasha got suck with Kagome. He grumbled as he knew he'd have to wheel Kagome all over this stupid place. He sighed as he took her wheelchair. Kaede waved everyone to her.

"Here are maps and guides. Be sure to point out to each of your partners what each animal is. Meet back here at closing time."

  Inuyasha snatched a map from Kaede's hand and she eyed him.  He gave a cocky smirk and wheeled Kagome in, while looking at the map.

  "Dammit… "

Kagome looked up behind her in curiosity. He snapped,

"What are you looking at?"

She smiled and looked away. He sighed. If only she didn't look so cute today… but it wasn't just today. It seemed she was brainwashing him every passing day. Kagome looked around. There were a lot of people, but she heard strange sounds. Sounds that she's only heard on T.V. Then she saw a pretty blue bird in front of her with beautiful long flowers behind it. She pointed at it and made a vocalized sigh. He looked up to where she was pointing and blandly said,

   "That's just a peacock"

She smiled at him then the bird. He noticed she had a glimmering look on her face. He decided to go the way of the peacock. She giggled in delight as they slowly walked side-by-side with the big, blue bird. Inuyasha gapped at her. That was the first time she had ever giggled. Then they entered the "Savannah" exhibit. She looked up to see animals in a pen. They looked like black and white horses. Inuyasha blandly said,

"Those are Zebras"

And like Kaede instructed, read off of the plaque. Kagome watched the animals gallop in the grass as they made strange tube-toned yipping noises. As they followed the exhibit, Inuyasha wheeled her animal-to-animal, reading off of the plaques, but eventually, even he began to get somewhat interested. They visited other regions and exhibits as well. And Inuyasha began to somewhat have fun. They went to the Primate House and watched the Ring-tailed Lemurs put on a hilarious show. Even Inuyasha gave a few smiles, but mostly his smiles were reactions to Kagome's. She giggled and laughed and look at him with glimmering, brown eyes. Inuyasha began to get a warm feeling as he watched Kagome smile and having fun.

          After a few hours, they came acrossed the Lorikeet cage where people could buy food and go in there to hold and feed them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with excited eyes. Her eyes trapped him until he broke it and rolled his eyes.

  "Ok, Ok… but you can go in, I'll watch."

He gave her the money and she grabbed to the wheels of her wheelchair and rolled herself over to buy the food, using her fingers to tell them how much she wanted. Inuyasha kept a close eye on her. She rolled herself in the middle of the cage and 6 other people went in with her. Inuyasha sat on a bench to keep an eye on her. No birds came to her. She looked to Inuyasha and he shrugged. All of a sudden, five birds landed on her. She giggled and fed them. One even on her head. She fed and pet them, laughing and giggling in delight, but she looked in the corner of her eye. Inuyasha was starring at her. He gapped at her as her glowing face and bright smile and laughter was surrounded by the colorful symphony of the colorful red, green, blue and yellow birds flew around her and perched on her, delightfully holding her hand out so they could nibble on the fruit and seed given to her. But he was surprised he didn't look away as she caught his eyes. He was mesmerized. She would laugh and play with the colorful birds and look at him, with a look on her face like of passion and flirtation with red cheeks and shy smiles and gushes. He slowly got up and slowly walked to the cage to get closer view, slowly putting his hand up on the cage, Spellbound almost. He stood and exchanged looks with her. It all seemed dreamlike. Inuyasha lost focus that this was Kagome. Was this the girl he hated for so long? He watched how gentle and loving she was even just with the little birds. Then a look of disappointment came when she was out of food. He sighed and came around to the exit. She wheeled herself out and he smiled at her and she stopped beside him.

   "Did you have fun?"

She was unfamiliar with him smiling at her. It made her a little nervous, but she nodded and he walked behind her and took over. They both kept silent till he continued touring her around the zoo. They'd sneak looks at eachother.  Inuyasha noticed her burette was falling out and it sent shivers up her spine as he placed it back in. Her hair was so silky and smooth. He gulped as he finally finished and they continued on their trek.

  In the middle of the "Asia" exhibit, amidst a forest of bamboo, near a food stand, Inuyasha sat to rest, Kagome watching the Bengal Tigers. The smell of Tigers drove him nuts, but he sat there and tried to concentrate on Kagome's scent… Which smelt better. He then felt nature call. A restroom was right near by. He looked at Kagome who intently watched the tigers. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he couldn't take her with him. He leaned over to her and said,

   "Stay here, ok? I'll be back in a moment."

She looked at him and nodded, unaware that they were being watched. After Inuyasha got up to jog over to the bamboo Entrance of the men's restroom, 3 guys came over to her and one sat by her.

"Hello. What is your name?"

Kagome looked at him with confused eyes, but continued to watch the tigers.

"Mine is Kouga. You know you are very pretty."

She looked at him, her cheeks a little red, but she got nervous. He was clearly youkai with his pointed ears and wolf tail. She gave him a quick nervous smile then looked over to the bathroom, wanting Inuyasha to come out now.

"Why don't you talk to me?"

Then his friend with a mohawk told him,

"Kouga, look at the back of her wheelchair."

He smirked as he read it,

"So you are with those Yukiyama retards, ne?"

She shot him a look that could kill.

"Ah, you don't speak, but you have spunky. You're coming with me."

Kagome panicked as Kouga got behind her and started to wheel her away. In a last attempt, with all the training in walking she's done everyday, it wouldn't hurt to try. She quickly, but wobbly got out of her chair and ran just about 12 ft before she lost her balance and fell. They laughed at her as Kouga kneeled by her and asked,

"Ambitious aren't we?"

He reached to pick her up. She panicked and panicked, she closed her eyes and squeaked lightly,

"Inu…yasha...Inu…"

They laughed at her again.

"Now you're trying to say something… what?"

Then Kouga reached out for her again

  Inuyasha finally was done and washing his hand when his eyes twitched at the sound of a small cry,

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"I know that voice… oh no… KAGOME!"

He sped out of the bathroom to see 3 men surrounding Kagome. One had her wheel chair and the one with the ponytail started to lift her into his lap, Kagome crying Inuyasha's name. He didn't know what came over him, but like lightning, he slammed the other two into the bamboo and grabbed the one that that was by Kagome and slammed him up against the wall.

  "Who the hell are you… Why do you have your dirty hands on her?"

Kagome lay on her stomach, propped up on her hands, Inuyasha looked back at her. Her elbows and palms were bloody from falling. He noted the distance from her wheelchair, but returned to the guy that almost kidnapped Kagome.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?!"

The cocky wolf youkai smirked and said,

"What's it to you inu-koro?"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me…"

Then Inuyasha punched him. The two began to scuffle as Kagome crawled over to the wood fence and lifted herself so she could stand and lean on it. The scuffle was short as Kouga pushed him and said,

  "This is useless. But this is not over!"

Inuyasha picked himself up and stood in front of Kagome to protect her. His sense of protection was strong. Kouga scoffed then winked at Kagome. Inuyasha began to growl. Kouga huffed as he and his two lackeys turned around and left. Inuyasha sighed and turned around,

"Are you O..."

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome flung herself from the fence into him, grabbing him around his neck and she began to sob into his chest. Inuyasha froze. He stood stiff and stiffly said,

  "I'm glad you are ok…"

Kagome continued to sob and shiver. Inuyasha felt like an ass. He gently wrapped his arms around her and sighed,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

He held her close to calm her down, which worked. She began to calm down. Inuyasha lifted her up and walked slowly to her wheelchair.

"Did you really run that far?"

She nodded and he said,

"Wow…nice."

She slightly smiled and He looked into her eyes, which were still wet from crying. He didn't know where it came from. He didn't even realize he said it until he did,

"I'm sorry…I won't ever leave you alone again."

She looked at him in shock, her eyes shimmering. He had never said anything so sweet… or in a sweet tone.

He gulped and looked away and said in a fake anger, pouted voice,

  "Come on… let's just go."

He gently put her in her wheel chair and they quietly continued.

   On the ride home, Kagome was leaned over on his shoulder, asleep. He gave her a warm smile and leaned his head on her's and too fell asleep. When they got back to the home, everyone looked in surprise.

"Finally"

Kaede said. Miroku and Kirara smiled as well.

     Kagome cringed as Inuyasha sprayed more Bactine on her elbow. He blew on it to sooth the pain. It was very quiet. Inuyasha delicately handled her arms and hands, finally he said,

   "I'm sorry I left you alone like that. This wouldn't have happened if I would have waited just a little longer. I…"

He felt Kagome lay a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her warm smile. He stared until he cleared his throat and finished up.

"There. Now get some sleep, training begins again tomorrow."

She looked a little sad as he got up. As he was about to shut off her light he heard,

"Inuyasha?"

He looked in at her smiling face as she sat up in bed, her eyes shimmering. In a soft, warm tone she said,

"Thank you."

He looked shocked for a moment, but smiled back and said,

"Goodnight"

and he turned off the light. Kagome smiled and settled down in her bed, feeling safe knowing Inuyasha was always around.

A/N: Hehehe. Sorry it took so long, but my family is annoying and won't let me on the comp barely at all anymore. I finally met a few goals of mine. Sorry, I hate making Kouga a bad guy like that, but it was an important event. Hopefully it'll get a bit "fluffier" now the dislike is basically broken… now it's more starting fresh. But that last part was really nice since I had some mood music. I was playing the piano version of Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love". It really set it. But till next time, Kudos!


	9. Sorry AN

A/N Soryy to do this to you all! Youve been so paitent, but...I'm sorry to say I'm on a long hiatus due too health problems... that's why my updating is so... non-exsistant. I have been diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis and am in physical theorpy myself :P... maybe I'll get a better feel of it, ne? LOL, and not to mention, besides My daughter, Myhubby and I, we have 4 other people living here, making it hard and I'm also trying to get myself set for my Vagus Nerve Stimulator to be implanted for my Epilepsey. I'm very down and busy, so please be paitent and understand, but that does not mean I'm giving up, I will work on these stories, but sorry.  
  
Cherie Goodson Sailor X yahoo: inuyashazkagome email- 


	10. Reflections and Wet Walking

A/N: yay! Finally I can do some fluff! But still gonna take it slow. He's warmed up, but not totally, we'll just have to see! LOL

Chapter 9: Wet walking-

Inuyasha pounded on his alarm as it blasted the heavy Rock station. He groaned as he rolled over. How he hated these early mornings and the mix of being on Community service and being Kagome's primary trainer, he barely got any rest, especially now that she is more aware. Then he thought about Kagome. Yesterday in the  
Lorikeet cage. He subconsciously smiled and felt warm until he sat up straight and slapped himself.

"Gah! Get a grip... It's still Kagome... It's Kagome."

He had a sudden flashback-

_He snuck around a bush, quiet as a predator and he spotted his prey. He was 13 and she was 11. The Elementary and Middle Schools shared the same buses. Kagome stood there. She was chubby, had glasses and braces and her hair was in a greasy ponytail. Inuyasha licked his lips sadistically as he had his pocketknife out and drawn. She was like a deer in the sights of a wild dog. No one else was around. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the ponytail and she screamed as he dragged her and slammed her against the wall, she cringed and yipped on impacted. Her eyes looked in horror into his excited, amber eyes, which fixed themselves upon her._

_"I...Inuya..."_

_He slapped her and said,_

_"Shut up, I just want to hear you scream and in pain."_

_She starred at him with angry eyes as he spotted her clinching her fist. He quickly took the hand and held the fingers in a painful position._

_"Think you can out due me, __Jajauma? Keh. I'm 100x stronger then you...don't try anything"_

_She sneered at him but then yipped as he took her hand and sliced it with his knife. Blood dripped from the cut then he quickly lifted her shirt to expose her stomach and sliced the surface in a rough scratch, not deep, but enough to bleed. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome began to cry. He pushed her too the ground and kicked her, slicing a hole in the back of her skirt. Before Kagome could do much else, he was gone, very satisfied with himself._

Then he got out of the flashback as a flashback of the current Kagome lay in the lap of the wolf youkai, her being scrapped up from trying to escape.

"...Kagome...You are still Kagome... but are you?"

Inuyasha held his head. He remembered seeing the scar on her hand last night. Plus many other scars he had given her over the years. He rubbed his temples then paused as he remembered her scared, but comforted face as she trustingly looked at him, her big brown eyes, and her lips moving...uttering her first words since the accident...Inuyasha. He sighed out loud.

"Yesterday…her first word was…My name…"

It was awkward to him. Then he thought about his reaction when she was in danger. He had this overwhelming feeling to protect her. The thought of anyone causing her harm…made him angry and scared.

"Grrrrrr! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Then he got a flashback of Kagome in the Lorikeet feeding cadge. How she was surrounded by those colorful birds and her glowing smile and giggles, then her looks. He felt a shiver and his heart rise a bit. He put his face in his hands. Then he got the flashback of Kagome yelling his name as she grabbed on to him… and he got a sweat drop when he remembered what he said,

_"I'm sorry…I won't ever leave you alone again."_

He had an agitated face. But thoughts of her made him feel warm inside.

"Dammit all! Keh! Just dammit all!"

He knew his battle to remain to hate her was lost… but it didn't mean he'd flaunt it. He had to keep it under wraps. He'd probably get in trouble for PDA with a patient as well. He sighed and looked at the clock. He has an hour before he'd see her. He did not feed her. He'd got to put her in the wheelchair and wheel her to the cafeteria.

"Ok, time for breakf…"

"Inuyasha!"

He was interrupted by her excited exclamation at the first sight of him. He could not help but to want to smile, but barely did. He walked to the corner to unfold her wheelchair. She slowly tossed her covers from her, but noticed Inuyasha turn red and looked to see her gown hiked up so high, it barely covered her underwear. She was still too innocent to know modesty, so Inuyasha said as he cleared his throat,

"Ano... You should pull your gown down"

. She nodded and pulled the bunched material down as Inuyasha parked the wheelchair nearby, putting on the breaks. She threw up her arms to hold out for him just like a child. This put him off guard a moment, still not so used to the idea of Kagome trusting him with everything. When he slowly stepped closer. She without hesitation threw her arms around his neck. He froze and blushed, his cheeks pink as her dusty rose- colored gown.

"Ano...What are you doing?"

She sighed with a little cheerily vocalization, signaling she was ready. But when he didn't get her, she looked at him, puzzled He sighed and rolled his eyes, avoiding cntact with her eyes as he said,

"I think you should brush your hair first."

He walked over to her mini- vanity and got the brush from there and tossed it to her. She looked at the brush then to him.

"What?"

He asked a bit annoyed. She took the brush and held it out to him. He put up his hands as he thought, 'That's right. Sango brushes her hair for her usually'.

He said,

"Oh, No. I'm not doing it for you! Besides, you are a big girl, you should be able to do it on your own by now."

She looked at the brush quizidly and then up to him. He sighed and went over to her, taking the brush.

"You do it like this."

He stroked his own long, silver locks with the brush before handing the brush back to her. She carefully took the brush and fumbled getting it into her hands into an angle that worked. She was caught off by surprise when Inuyasha stopped her hands and carefully corrected the brush.

"You hold it like this".

She stared at it them him as he started to move her hand for her. She enjoyed his touch, it wasn't a rough as she had grown accustomed to him being. He didn't realize it himself what he was doing, why he was doing it, and with whom he was doing it, but when he remembered, he let go of her with the speed of lightning then blushed and kicked himself, but watched as she continued herself. He cleared is throat and said lowly,

"G...good."

She smiled big at his praise and continued. He had his hands in his pockets, grumbling at himself about what a fool he was and this was Kagome, the girl he hated more then curry or the thought of celibacy from Ramen...but did he truly feel like that anymore? Yesterday proved his heart and subconscious mind had other thoughts about this innocent, beautiful girl who looked up to him more then anyone on Earth. But then he realized she was having trouble with the back of her hair. He growled to himself, squirmed, kicked into the floor before rushing over to help her.

"Hold on, Hold on, I'll do it."

She looked up at him with curious, but almost shimmering eyes, making his heart beat a few beats faster, but he fought as he grabbed the brush.

"Turn around."

Kagome scooted herself to where her back faced him. He looked as her long, thick, silky hair and the thought about how many evil things he could do with her. Sneak to get scissors and chop it up, put food in it, pull her hair as he brushed it, but he sighed as he carefully took her hair gently by the roots and started at the bottom. This made Kagome for some reason blush and feel a tingle. Her hair was so silky it didn't take long. He threw the brush on the table and in a mono-toned voice said,

"Ok, let's go."

She scooted to face him and resumed in her former position of having her arms around his neck. He looked away and cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush.

She looked at him confused. He shrugged and stiffened as he put his hands under her knees. She giggled and squirmed. He asked puzzled,

"What? What happened?"

She smiled at him with childish eyes. He nodded and sighed,

"I see, quite ticklish, aren't we?"

She just looked at him with those eyes of adoration. He felt his world crumble apart at the sight of those eyes. So different from the cold, scared ones he once enjoyed seeing. After shaking his thoughts, he carefully lifted her up,

"Looks like you are getting healthier, you have gained some muscle. That'll be important for today."

She looked at him with a kind of worried look, but just nodded.

Inuyasha placed her in her chair and nodded.

"I told Miroku about your little dash yesterday, so we will start working more, since it's evident you have the will, but need more training."

She looked panicked a moment but look up at him questionly and nodded as in a question

"Hai, I'm training you."

He said as if he could read her mind she sighed in relief as he began to wheel her down the hall to the cafeteria.

After breakfast was said and done with, to wait for her food to settle, he led her to the gym. She sighed. She hated training, but since it was Inuyasha, she trusted he knew best and whatever he was doing was helping her. He rolled her to one of the blue mats and attempted to act as professional as he could. Sure the past few months he has stretched Kagome many times, but he had a feeling after yesterday, things would be different. He kneeled beside her and put the brakes on her chair. He held out her hand and said,

"Come' on, you know what to do."

He said it as flat as usual, but she felt a hint of encouragement. She grabbed onto his hand and cringed as she lifted herself up and he took her with his other arm to help lower her to the mat. She laid slowly back and sighed as she looked at him. For at least the 5th time today, he was staring at her. She looked into his deep, amber eyes and it sent her heart beat to beat faster. She was unfamiliar with these feelings. It scared her a bit. Was this normal? His eyes drifted half closed as he looked at her. She had no clue what he was thinking. It was similar to his stare yesterday at the zoo. She felt warmth on her cheeks, he snapped out of it when she touched her heated cheeks. She looked at him worried. She shook his head slowly, letting her know she was not sick.

He looked at her puzzled, but blushing,

"I suppose it's normal..."

She smiled and looked as if she gushed slightly, without meaning too he was confused, but felt a smirk develop. He got on his hands and knees beside her and said,

"Ok, Time to stretch."

He crawled to her legs.... her slim, toned legs. He blushed as he picked one up. He felt himself sweat. Had yesterday really fried his brain this bad? He would not let it stop him. He brought the leg up against her chest and leaned onto her. He noticed Kagome stare at him and her breath heighten. He blushed but asked,

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"

She slowly shook her head. He switched to her other leg. Today's session was tense. Inuyasha gulped and tried to keep his mind clear of new thoughts....More male thoughts. Kagome was confused. Her body tingled and wanted to shudder at his touch and him being basically on top of her. She felt a different kind of warmth. Inuyasha was shaky and hurried to finish the stretches. He quickly got up and gulped. Kagome sat up, breathing hard. He smelt something odd, so sweet from her. Her body was naturally reacting to him. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head and said a little angrily,

"Pool time. Let me get a nurse to help you change."

He waded in the 3 ft section of water, waiting for the nurse to wheel out Kagome. He looked around as he saw in the windows young nurses staring at him in all his glory with red, Hawaiian patterned swim shorts. He sighed but his ears twitched when he heard the door behind him creak. Kirara wheeled a towel wrapped Kagome out into the area. Inuyasha waded to the stairs as Kirara got her to stand up, dropping the towel. Inuyasha was almost floored when Kagome wore a navy-blue one piece, but it was bikini cut and the dip of the collar was quite low, revealing she had cleavage to show. It shaped her to be slim and healthy. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

He snapped out of it,

"What?"

"Are you going to get her or just stand there and drool? Am I going to have to stay and supervise?"

Inuyasha blushed as he stomped up the steps and grabbed onto Kagome's upper arms,

"I'm NOT drooling!"

Kirara smiled and nodded,

"Behave"

And she walked in the door.

Inuyasha looked down at the bewildered Kagome. He looked and sighed.

"No way you can climb down those stairs, come on."

He swept her up and when he looked at her, she was inches from his face. This day was going sooooooooooooo bad. This was all so wrong! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Inuyasha hurried down the stairs and set her down in the heated pool. It was a few inches above her waist. He got her on her ribcage to steady her, trying to advert his eyes below her collar bone.

"Can you stand on your own?"

She shook her head.

"Try it. I won't let you fall, besides, if you do, just hold your breath and it won't hurt."

She nodded. He carefully let go and she began to wobble. He grabbed her waist with one hand.

"Steady! Steady."

He said. He realized how he was holding her, but tried to ignore it. She was too innocent to know about that, but all she knew is her body was reacting to Inuyasha's touch, his looks, and his voice. He looked like he got a better idea and got behind her.

"Lean back on me"

She stepped back a bit and he straightened up. As her hair was just a few inches below his nose, he breathed her in. The scent of Kagome. It sent a range of emotions through him. Anger, loathing, confusion, comfort, even a hint of lust and wanting. He shook it off, feeling a pang in his gut and his face heat up. Then she see looked up at him, waiting. He held out her arms for balance, holding her lightly under her upper arms, which he noticed were toned and firm.

_'How'd she get so in shape in just over one year?'_

He thought quizingly. He noticed Kagome's determined look. He felt he made a bit of a risk when he spoke softly in her ear,

"Are you ready?"

An involuntary shiver went through her. She quickly looked up at him, a bit startled. He cleared his throat and instructed her,

"Move one foot forward, stay against me, let me be your balance."

She nodded and carefully moved on foot forward, Inuyasha's foot behind that followed. He continued to instruct her until she got a pace, he moved along with her. She watched and concentrated on her feet, unknowing, though he had to fight with himself to do it, he would stop every other step till she was no longer relying on his body, just him gently holding her underarms. When she realized she was doing it, she squealed in delight and said,

"Inuyasha!"

He just gave a small smile and said,

"I see, I see!"

But then she reached the slope that dropped to the 6 ft water, she began to slip and screamed, but Inuyasha caught her and spun her around into his chest. Her eyes widened as she was pressed against his bare, damp chest and she looked up at him. He just was looking down at her. So many thoughts crossed his mind as she grabbed onto him around his chest for dear life. Her heart began to beat faster when through his chest she heard him softly say,

"See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

But he was trying to figure weither or not to pry the terrified girl from around his chest. He noticed it felt rather nice, but in fear of getting in trouble, he carefully pulled her back. She looked up at him, shivering a bit. He picked her up and said,

"Come' on, let's go inside. You did well enough for today."

A/N: I owed you guys this... I never follow my own plans! I didn't plan on updating till I finished this story and KPCSH.... but you know what... I think I'll keep updating this when I can while writing the extended version Chapters of KPCSH. I owe it to you guys. You all have been so faithful to me! I owe it to each and everyone of you! Thank you all and God Bless you all for your comfort and support! It's really helped me. But till next time, which I pray won't be long, I know how it is to wait and wait and wait for a fanfic you love to be updated... I rather not cause that pain when I can... But till next time, Kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Speech Therapy and Videos Tapes

AN: I dunno why I have a fire for this story again. I'm sure none of you are arguing, ne? I officially announce "Time for the growth of fluffiness to commence"… I'm going to try not to rush it to much, but make it still sweet/ cute/ gushy…LOLOL

FOR ALL WHO REVEIWED BEFORE NOON JAN 21 USA CENTRAL TIME, READER REVEIWS ARE BELOW!!!!

Chapter 10-11 (too even the chapter numbers)

Vocal Training & Video Tapes

2 weeks of walk therapy had passed. Though Kagome still can not walk on her own, Inuyasha had gradually graduated her to the walker. Sango and Miroku informed him that since she was on the walker to focus on her speech, which he had to admit he was slacking off greatly. In time of Speech Therapy, he'd cook up some popcorn and sit by Kagome's bed in a chair while she lay in bed and they'd quietly eat popcorn and watch movies together on Kagome's wall-mounted T.V. The back of his mind, which was still fighting with him about his past lust for hatred rationalized the less he spent contact with her, the better.

Kagome lay in bed and looked at picture books that Kirara had given to her and occasionally read to her. She looked at the pictures and the characters of the letters. They were basic Hiragana and a few 3-5 stroked Kanji here and there, but not without Hiragana above it to tell what it was. Kagome did not know how to read yet. They were more concerned on her speech. She turned the page and noticed a white dog with white, pointy ears. She touched them softly and said,

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

She dropped the book and looked at him in utter surprise. He said in a low, almost mono-toned voice,

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She looked at the cards in his hand and recognized them and gave a small sigh. He said,

"I know, I know, but Kirara and Sango have caught us and will not let us off anymore. So sit up so I have some room."

She sat up as straight as she could and crossed her legs and Inuyasha sat acrossed from her, knees touching. She felt so comfortable with him. She felt a warm smile come acrossed her face. He was her very best friend and so much more. She had grown more aware of his mad moods and his temper, but she had grown used to it by now. She sighed and he looked up from shuffling the cards to meet her warm smile. He paused.

"What?"

Her smile remained as she shook her head as in saying "Nothing"

Inuyasha looked around then said.

"Ok, let's get started."

Kagome's face straightened as she cleared her throat, showing Inuyasha that she was determined to learn. He flipped through and found a word. He held the card up.

"Train"

Kagome looked nervous.

Inuyasha sighed and thought 'here we go again' but tried again. He pointed at his mouth,

"Watch my mouth. TRRRR-AIIII-NNN"

Kagome licked her lips, which tensed Inuyasha, but he remained focused. She didn't make a sound but her mouth tried to imitate his. Her lips clumsily moved and her tongue seemed to trip over itself, which made her frustrated. Inuyasha was just memorized by her mouth, but encouraged her,

"It's ok, keep trying."

She took a big breath and tried it again.

"TUW…TUWA…TT…RRR"

Inuyasha sighed and said,

"Let's try another."

He flipped through the cards. He said,

"You can say my name, why nothing else?"

She wished she could answer that. In her mind she thought, 'because you are the only thing on my mind'.

He straightened up and held up a card,

"Ok, try this one. Mizu (water)"

Kagome nodded and tried again.

"MMM…MMM…"

She got frustrated. Inuyasha once again made her watch his mouth,

"Mi-Zuuuu. Miii-zuuu"

Kagome sighed and surprised Inuyasha when she had an idea. He knew she was a "hands on" learner, but this was almost drawing the line. She scooted more toward him and put her fingers on his lips. He panicked and paused and said as he felt his face heat up and his breath shorten. Her touch was silky soft on his lips, he even had the stray thought of

'if her fingers are this soft, how soft are her lips' but he ignored it.

"Ano…What are you…"

She furrowed her eyebrows and pointed to the card. He nodded quickly and said it slowly as Kagome had her fingers study his lips and her eyes studied his tongue. Breathlessly almost, he repeated,

"MMMii-ZZuu"

He was bright pink from her intent eyes on his mouth. He had to fight his eyes from closing under her sweet touch on his seemingly sensitive lips and the few stray thoughts of kissing her, which he tried to shush. She placed her other hand on her lips and tested it. Finally she tried it.

"MMMM"

Inuyasha started to repeat,

"MIIII. MIIIIII"

She softly began to repeat it softly,

"MIIII…MIIIIIII"

She smiled and Inuyasha blushed furiously when the hand she used to touch her own lips, she placed on his lips, but he began,

"ZZZZUUUU. ZZZUUU"

If you've ever heard a Japanese "U" is sounds extremely detuned and almost silent. This was hard for Kagome to get so her face got closer to his to get a closer look at inside his mouth. Under normal conditions, Inuyasha would be frightened off, but he couldn't help but just…stay…even enjoy it. He almost began to pant as he felt her breath on his face. Kagome began to look a bit concerned. She did not know better. Finally she said,

"ZUUU- ZUUU"

Inuyasha nodded, and then she said it.

"Mi-zu…Mi-zu… MIZU! MIZU! "

Inuyasha felt a burst of excitement fill him,

"You did it! You said it!"

Kagome got excited and jumped and laughed and for the first time ever, she heard Inuyasha laugh. She paused a moment at this, but saw this as great and with a squeal jumped from her knees and tackled him with a hug, flying him backward onto the bed, an excited Kagome holding him tightly, excitingly saying,

"Inuyasha! Mizu! "

Inuyasha felt a bit uncomfortable, but this was her triumph. He didn't know really where it came from, but he threw his arms around her tightly, one hand on her lower back and one between her shoulder blades his fingers intertwined with her silky hair and he gently breathed into her ear after instinctively breathing in her sweet scent, sending a shiver through her that startled her for a moment.

"Yes, Kagome… You did it…"

She rose up just enough to look as him with a big smile , his shimmering, amber eyes trapped in her cobalt-tinted brown eyes before they heard something at the door. They looked to see a surprised. They saw but a sly – looking Miroku. They just stared at him before he said,

"Well, Inuyasha.. I'm glad you learnt, but I didn't know you'd take it this far!"

Inuyasha just growled at him and he left. Kagome looked at him absolutely clueless and Inuyasha pushed himself and her up off him. His heart was raising as he looked at her surprised look. He then had a new thought as he looked into her clueless look,

'Why does she have to be so innocent?' As he was recomposing himself and Kagome, Miroku was walking down the hall with "the sly look". Sango caught him and looked worried,

"What is it?"

He smiled at her and said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Inuyasha hurting Kagome anymore."

Sango panicked and fled down the hall yelling,

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Don't…"

She raced around the corner into Kagome's room to see them normally doing calm therapy. Inuyasha growled,

"Don't do what?"

Sango got a sweat drop,

"Nothing"

and left. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and he chuckled as she giggled, but blushing.

Inuyasha sat in the garden by himself, watching the watch to see when he was to pick Kagome up from "Group". He leaned against a huge maple tree and sighed. His thoughts filled with Kagome. He had only had only a month and a half left. What will happen between now and then and even beyond? Would he have to wean himself from her? She seemed to only respond to him. And what about last evening when she said "Mizu" and pounced onto him? He wanted to forget and put in the furthest corner of his mind that it...not for a better word...aroused him. He shuddered. Since when was Kagome able to arouse him in body or heart? Even just thinking about the event, as innocent as it and she was, made him feel heated and shaky. He sighed,

"Miroku's right..."

He admitted it, but to his surprise he heard a,

"Of course I was"

Inuyasha jumped and looked up to Miroku, who was settling to sit by him.

"Miroku! You bastard! Don't scare me like that!"

Miroku sighed,

"Sorry. But I was right, ne? About Kagome-san?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Yah."

Miroku smiled, but got a smirk and asked,

"What was that yesterday?"

Inuyasha glared at him and growled,

"Nothing. She got excited that she said her first word."

"Besides Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up in the tree branches.

"Hai, besides Inuyasha."

Then they heard giggling and laughing. They looked over to see Kagome's group on the nearby lawn. He held his breath as Kagome spotted at him and waved childishly at him. He gave a small wave back. Miroku looked at him.

"Well, it seems that you are the only one she truly sees when you are around."

Inuyasha cringed a bit and said,

"Keh"

But he continued to watch her. He looked somewhat depressed. Miroku asked,

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed,

"Just look at her."

Kagome was sitting on the lawn, playing with butterfly streamers they made in Arts and Craft, giggling and having the eyes like a small child. Miroku looked back to his intent eyes.

"What? What about her, except her being cute?"

Inuyasha glared at him,

"Watch it!"

Miroku sighed and asked again,

"What's so wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed and said,

"Look at her....so innocent....so childish. When any type of "feelings" arise I feel sick like I'm some pedophile after a little girl. Sure she has a body...beautiful body...of a 16 year old girl, but her mind is so .....young."

Miroku rose a brow and smirked,

"So finally you put it behind you? Your past hatred?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I fought as much as I can with it, but when she looks at me now....touches me now....it's like she's a new person with an old, familiar aura....And to tell the truth, I enjoy it."

He looked at the ground, mad at himself. Miroku sighed,

"You still fight it, deep inside. You've programmed your mind to hate her... but take a closer look at her."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who made eye contact with him and smiled so sweet and innocently. Inuyasha's tension melted and he got a dreamy look. Miroku laughed,

"See? You really can't fight it anymore can you? You've realized you are her world...And you like it."

"That's why I want to be mad at her...That she did this.... over such a short period. It's not just her new look either, though I know it's shallow that's a huge part of it, but her innocence, her full reliance and trust on me....Like there's no one else on the planet."

As Inuyasha continued to stare at her, Kagome began to gush. Miroku laughed,

"Looks like her body and mind are remembering how to react to the man that she cares for most."

"Will you stop that!?"

He paused and remembered the sweet smell her body released yesterday...Pheromones. Females of almost all species release this smell when smitten or even aroused, but Kagome was too innocent to be the later... Then Miroku snapped him out of it,

"No...It's true and you know it! It upsets you that you enjoy it so much. She's so innocent and childish now, but it's fading. Before you know it, you can have her curled up lovingly in your arms."

Inuyasha sighed at the thought then shook his head,

"How are you so sure I want that?"

"Inuyasha...Just stop fighting it. You've fallen for her. Face it."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed,

"I don't know if it's that simple....especially with her."

Kagome continued to play childishly and Inuyasha smirked. Miroku sighed,

"You know I shouldn't be telling you this...."

Inuyasha looked at him,

"Why?"

"Because patient-trainer relationships are against the rules."

Inuyasha sighed but paused when Miroku said,

"But... I think you both have a special case. It's her dependence and adoration of you that has made her progress many times faster then predicted or I've ever seen....This is very unusual for her type of injury to be progressing this fast. I've never seen anything like it...AND... You came in here a little juvvy with no heart and didn't care about anything but yourself."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's true, but you two are the best therapy for each other.... Just let her depend on you... And depend on her...And you still need to be nicer to her...She looks up to you so much."

Inuyasha sighed,

"I know....And...To be frankly honest...I don't mind."

Miroku got up and stretched.

"I have a beautiful car accident victim to train, so excuse me. Just remember what you are too her...and just stop fighting it... You need her as much as she needs you, but Jaa (see ya')"

And with that Miroku left. Inuyasha hated how much he made sense and the ideas he put in his head. He kept his eyes on Kagome.

"I need her as much as she needs me?"

He sighed as she smiled at him once more,

"Kagome...what have you done to me?"

Inuyasha strolled down the hallway to go to Kagome's room for something "special" Sango and Kaede wanted him to do with Kagome. His thoughts ran rampid in his mind. Why did she do this? He's been there for now 5 and 1/2 months. They passed like lightning, since he found himself the past 4 months to actually look forward to spending all day with Kagome. How did he hate her for years and then within a few short months he's fighting to want her to be his. His? What happened? Was it an instinct from his Canine Youkai blood that triggered some reaction? His human heart change over puberty to something more fragile. It drove him nuts trying to figure it out. He did feel kind of shallow, even for him, that her new body was a big part of it. It was so perfect and attractive. As a male he'd be crazy not to notice. He finally arrived into her room with video tapes piles on the table beside a napping Kagome. He read the note beside the tapes,

_"These are Home videos of Kagome's past that her mother brought to her to help with her memory. They range from when she was 12-16, please stay with her to answer any questions she may have since you've known her in this time. Please play them in order,_

_Nurse Sango."_

Inuyasha gulped very loudly. Did he want to watch these? Would they bring back memories that will change how he felt? But wait! Didn't he want those feelings back anyway? He smirked a bit, but looked at Kagome. She was asleep, peacefully. He couldn't help but to sit on the edge of the bed and look at her.

'So beautiful, innocent...So unlike the Kagome on these tapes.'

There was a strand of hair that fell over her nose and she began to twitch it. Inuyasha smiled to himself and lightly with his claw drew it away, tucking it behind her ear, but he felt bad when she opened her eyes slowly. He looked at her guilty,

"Sorry."

But that didn't stop her from scooting to him and holding him around his waist, her head snuggling into the side of his thigh as she sweetly whispered with a sweet smile,

"Hmmm...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha began to sweat and feel a bit heated a bit especially when her pheromones release a light, sweet scent. He drew his clawed hand through her silky hair without any thought as he smiled,

"Kagome..."

She smiled and held him tighter, but he realized the scene and the tapes and he sighed down at her,

"Kagome, you have to let go of me. Your mother brought us some tapes to watch. They are of your past"

Sadly she gave him one last snuggle, which made him gulp and fight to breath. She sat up in bed and nodded sweetly, but kind of sad to him. She loved the times she got away with being able to hold him, he did too. But she still worried about the feelings she'd get when he was near. The shivers, heart pumping, tingling, the overwhelming feeling to want to get closer. Closer then close. Inuyasha popped in the first tape and the VCR began to play it as he sat down in the chair near her bed. He looked a bit sad he did not come back to her bed. Inuyasha tried to ignore it when an image he remembered all too well popped up on screen, which made him jerk in the memory of loathing. 12 year old Kagome sat in front of a cake. She was how he remembered her. Pudgy, glasses, braces, greasy hair and annoying laugh. He looked over at the puzzled Kagome and said lowly,

"That is you when you were younger."

Kagome looked at him in shock, pointed at the screen then to herself. He reverted his eyes back to the screen and nodded. Kagome felt confused. Inuyasha then saw something he recognized. Her left hand was in a cast. He had a flashback of him pinning her down as she screamed for help with a tear-stained face and he pummeled her handle with all his strength with a brick, right onto her hand. Inuyasha shook his head of the thought and saw yet another injury. A slash acrossed her cheek where he ran his pocketknife's blade. He looked over to Kagome and barely saw the scar. Kagome stared at the screen, her eyes big as it seemed she may have been registering it. Inuyasha asked,

"Remember any of this yet?"

She didn't answer. A panic ridden thought occurred,

'What is she remembers me? All the nasty stuff I did to her? Will she hate me?"

He squirmed and remained to watch the videos. On the 5th tape, Kagome was 14 and the plumpest she ever got. Inuyasha found himself feeling hatred and repulsiveness...mostly the memory of these feelings. But he was shocked to look at Kagome. She was hugging herself and would look down at herself. Inuyasha knew she was becoming self conscience and uncomfortable with herself and she brought her knees to her chest and looked over at him, almost embarrassed. Inuyasha just turned his head and continued to watch. Finally the 8th and last tape came. It was a long gap between her 15th birthday to a few weeks before school started, just two weeks before the accident. It was Kagome's Karate competition. She was a Brown belt. He gapped as the changed, firm, charismatic Kagome beat the crap out of many guys. His jaw dropped.

'Maybe I should be happy I wasn't able to bully her.'

He looked over at wide-eyed Kagome, out of her insecurity ball. She recognized herself. She smiled at how powerful she was, but seemed puzzled when it was 'her' that stood up straight and talked clear and fast. Inuyasha felt his heartstrings pulled when he noticed her sad face.

'She's depressed now'

He couldn't help but say,

"'Don't worry, You'll be kicking guys butts in no time and speed talking."

But his focus went back to the TV as it was a video of Cheerleading practice. Kagome tumbled and flew through the air with ease as she was tossed about like a living hackysack. Inuyasha could not believe what he saw. It was a totally different Kagome then usual anyway. Inuyasha slapped himself for regretting not being able to take that challenge he looked so forward too. He looked back at the Real Life Kagome as she stared. He asked again,

"Do you remember anything on these tapes?"

His heart shifted and skipped a beat when she gave a nodded and then shrugged,

"Some?"

He asked. She nodded. He didn't know what to do. Be happy for her, or be scared for him. He gulped and hesitantly asked,

"Do you remember me? Back then?"

To his relief she shook her head. The only thing she remembers about him is him hovering above her, his amber eyes filled with slight worry. It was outside and night.

The tape finally went blank and he quickly got up to put it on rewind. He looked down at her in her bed. She looked confused. He was worked up about seeing the past her, but this last tape calmed him down a bit. She looked up at him, like she was waiting for some answers. All Inuyasha could do or say was sigh and say,

"Just sleep now. Let it seep in, I know it was a lot to go into your mind. I'll get you in the morning."

She watched him, confused as he said,

"Good night" and rushed out of the room.

He was sweating, worried, puzzled and confused himself..

A/N: I bet you all are so happy! Next chapter will be full of...humor and tension wink wink, just to let you know, the next chapter is called, "Adult Feelings and 'The Talk'" LOLOLOLOL. Just got an Ultrasound... IT'S GONNA BE A GIRL!

Now Reviews (from Jan 18-21):****

****

**Alarnia**: She picks up random things. She can understand a lot, but that "Thank you" I forgot was supposed to be a look, not out loud, but with Inuyasha being the only thing on her mind, it's the word she'd probably want to say the most, but I hope that this chapter cleared some stuff bout that. Before "Mizu" it was only "Inuyasha". If there's otherwise, I messed up :P

**Janie50989: **Yah, rheumatoid arthritis is very painful, especially pregnant with this baby, my hips are constantly burning, cracking and grinding, but I'm living :P I have a 2 year old to take care of, but I have the sweetest husband :)

**demonchik39:** Isn't that weird? LOLOLOLOL That's cool that when you thought about this fic, it was updated... I think I've had that happen before :P

**myanime**: Yah I'm trying to update KPCSH, but idea are flooding and I have to arrange them... This one I pretty much have figured out though.

**C-sa:** Oh sorry you had to experience that! It would kill me if my husband went through that. I know it seems rushed in most cases, but I'm basing the progress of events on "regarding Henry" and a bit on how my daughter developed, She 2 years old now. She's like Kagome, she understand basically everything simply said, but just can't reply. Time wise, everyone is different, my friend went into a coma for 5 months and it took her only 3 to totally recover. Kagome's coma was caused more from shock to the brain then actual Brain damage, plus I want it to go by fast to emphasize what a miracle Inuyasha is to Kagome. It's because of him he can recover this speed, As Miroku said. Hope that explains it :). Thanks for the input!

**Lady Tiger Lily:** TIGER LILY-CHAN! You still read my stories!!!! LOLOLOLOLOL Long time no see girlie! You are definitely my most dedicated fan :) I love you! LOLOLOL It was explained in this chapter that the "scent" is Pheromones... not her....um..."getting ready" I guess to say. That next question bout Inuyasha's...um...manly way to notice will be brought up in the next chapter LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

**ladykaa28:** /Yah it's about time, ne? I wanted to hold out a bit more, but I don't care how much a heartless bully you are, you have a beautiful, innocent girl that her world is you, you aren't going to hate her for that much longer :P

**AnimaeGurl,Anime-Devil-101, SftbalLazerGurl, tease21 , AnimeObsessionFantasy, gossa, Akida411searcher, Tauna the tundra wolf:**

THANK YOU ALL AND I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! THANKS FOR YOUR PAITENCE AND SUPPORT!

Till Next Time...KUDOS!!!!!!!!


	12. Adult Feelings and The Talk

A/N: You all must be so happy. How many chapters left you ask? Lemme think…. Around 12-ish… so short story my butt, ne? But the Chapters may be short. On KPCSH I try my goal length is 12 MS Word Pages. "Letters" was 7. This one is at least 3-5 pages. So truthfully on God knows how long the Story is actually going to be :P But now the next chapter:

**Chapter 12:** Adult Feelings and "The Talk":

Another month had past. Inuyasha sighed at the calendar as it read only 2 more weeks left till his 7 months at the Rehabilitation Center were finished. Just 4 weeks till his next semester back in public school began. He currently had a tutor and they'd have sessions for 4 out of the 7 months. But he thought about Kagome. In the past month she had had a steady increase in progress. She seemed determined to talk more then walk, which did not surprise Inuyasha in the slightest. It helped that finally her memory of speech was returning. Her Physical and mental Memory though were still a little behind. Miroku said it was strange that Kagome knew the speech of a 4 year old… well at least she knew how to piece together simple sentences from words and expressions she had learned from Therapy and television, but still did not walk on her own. Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was yet time again to train Kagome to walk.

…………………………..

"Steady now, Kagome"

Inuyasha said as he spotted her on the rail that was bolted to the walk. She crepted along it with one hand, Inuyasha keeping a good eye on her. Kagome would grit her teeth. Finally she started to wear normal clothes and not gowns. Today she wore a pair of black workout shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt. Inuyasha trained to keep his wits about him as the shorts showed more leg then was comfortable to him, but he focused on Kagome. She was straightened and was barely holding into the rail. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome?"

"MMM?"

"Stop right there."

She nodded and stopped. She watched as he walked to the end of the bar. Kagome felt nervous.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry. I'm too fast to let you fall. Don't be scared."

He said re-assuredly. Kagome nodded. She started to walk, holding on to the bar. She stoppoed when she heard Inuyasha say,

"Now let go of the bar."

She looked panicked,

"Inuyasha….No…"

"Yes Kagome, you can do it. You won't fall…"

Then he said the one thing he knew would work,

"Please… For me…"

Kagome looked into his eyes for reassuance, but shiver when she saw something else. It was familiar. Something she knew before, but now it just made her tingle, but she nodded.

"Haa(ok)"

She stood up straight and took a deep breath. Inuyasha said gently,

"You can do it…I know you can.."

It was strange to hear Inuyasha use such a tone, but she complied and looked straight at him as she took a step. He smiled. She smiled and took another wobbly, but successful step. 4 more and she was about to reach Inuyasha, who opened his arms for her. Something sent a sensation through her that made her loose her concentration. Inuyasha saw the look in her face and recognized it.

'no way'

he thought, but with that, she stumbled at the last step and fell right into his arms.

"Kagome!"

He caught her and straightened her up in his arms,

"Kagome? are you ok?"

Kagome slowly looked up at him,

"Hai"

She squeaked. Inuyasha smiled and said,

"Yatta...(--- did it)"

Kagome's eyes widened,

"Yat-ta?....Yatta!!!!!!!"

She squealed in delight and jumped up and down, his arms keeping her up. Inuyasha smiled at her and said,

"I'm happy you did that for me."

Kagome's innocent, childish burst ceased and she stood still. The feelings...those feelings...Was she sick? She looked at Inuyasha's worried face,

"Kagome? Are you ok? Did I say something bad?"

His voice... His touch... It was him! Kagome looked up at him worried and said,

"I don't know."

He knew he'd have to ask more yes and no questions, but later. He looked into her eyes, when he did, her's got bigger, her breath shortened, her heart beat faster, she felt warm, her cheeks went pink and that intoxicating, sweet smell released from the base of her neck. He was in real trouble now, but noticed she was scary and honestly though what she was feeling wasn't good. He smiled at her, which heightened everything and he said,

"Let's go lay you down and we can see 'whats wrong' with you."

He said as he lead her to her walker and he said,

"And tomorrow, you will not need this."

She kept quiet as he lead her carefully.

Kagome sat on the bed as she waited for Inuyasha to finish putting away her training equipment. He smiled at her to see what she'd do and she smiled right back, a hint of pink on her cheeks. He walked to her say,

"Ok, let's figure out what's making you feel weird."

She nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. He asked,

"Can you tell me some of it?"

She nodded. He scooted closer to her, making her feel stranger. But she began,

"I...I...."

She shook her hand a bit. Inuyasha asked,

"You feel shaky?"

She nodded and continued, watching his face for reaction,

"My... Heart..."

She pounded on her chest hard and fast. Inuyasha nodded. She continued,

"Hard to breath..."

Inuyasha acted like he was truly listening, but found her to be quite adorable. He knew nothing was wrong, just a new feeling. She would use the little words that she knew and if she got stuck, she's act it out. Inuyasha knew what it was. Miroku's right. Her body is reacting in a away that she has no clue about. Inuyasha scooted right next to her and said lowly,

"Is it a scary feeling?"

She got a bit more of the "symptoms" as he came closer. She looked at him and shook her head. She said,

"I only feel it....When you are close"

She looked panicked and asked,

"You stay away? It is bad?"

Inuyasha blushed and shook his head.

"It's not bad..."

His head swam. She was feeling feelings of liking, a crush, adoration, passion... Inuyasha saw her as so innocent and she was. Her subconscious mind was working faster then she was. It knew what it was doing....He knew...but she was clueless.

'What do I say to her?'

He felt it all too, but all he could do is look forward and say,

"It can be very good."

Kagome leaned to him, a childlike tone in her voice,

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded and said,

"Everyone feels it at our age when they are around some people."

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and asked,

"Why only you do it?"

He blushed and said,

"I can not tell you. You'll find out why... but it's good you feel it for only me."

"Really?"

Inuyasha's body was betraying him. It was cute at first, but what Kagome just described to him drove his mind to wild thoughts. And the fact she only felt it with him. She smelt so sweet. He looked at her and she blushed. She smiled and got very very close to his face. He breathed her in and whispered,

"What? You like being close to me?"

His voice made her shivver, He noticed and got tenser and took a deep breath. Her cheeks heated up and she pointed to her cheeks, then pointed to his cheeks,

"You too? With me?"

Inuyasha stiffened as more and more his body was disobeying him...his thoughts... She was right next to him, childishly excited about her new discovery that this "good feeling" she felt just for him, he felt too. She leaned on his shoulder and snuggled into him for comfort and warmth, happy he was there and close. She felt like since he felt that way to, he may want what she feels like she may like. She whispered in his ear,

"...Inuyasha..."

He gulped and was about to put his arm around her but then he was mortified when Kagome looked down and pointed.

"Why? What is that?"

Inuyasha asked,

"Something on my leg?"

Whe he saw what she was pointed at, he turned all red as a bump formed on his abs. Kagome reached to touch it when he panicked and flew off, grabbing one of her books and covered the area. Poor Kagome was left confused.

"I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha was almost panting and said,

"No... You did something right.... but the kind of right thing you should not be doing just yet."

She smiled,

"So I'm good?"

Inuyasha gave a nervous smirk and gave a high-pitched,

"Geh"

There she was in all her innocent beauty, the smile almost killed him. He felt like saying 'why me?' But all he did was nod and said,

"It's time for your bath... you can do it, right? Should I get Sango?"

Then with curious, but sweet eyes she asked sweetly,

"Why can't you?"

Inuyasha stepped back,

"What?"

And tripped over himself a bit. She was so beautiful... He wanted to help her....Wait! This wasn't right! This is Kagome....Very pretty....Pheromone rich Kagome. If she knew what she was asking he would have jumped to it, but he sighed and said,

"You do not know what you ask. Only a girl should help you bathe."

Kagome looked sad,

"You don't like me..."

He rushed to her, forgetting his little "upraise"

"No, No Kagome... it's not that! I like you... I'm just a guy...and guys should not see....can you do it yourself?"

She looked at him innocently and said,

"I can try."

Inuyasha sighed a breath of relief. He didn't realize how hard it was to fight this for Kagome. He supervised Kagome until she was standing in front of the toilet. He sighed, gulped and said,

"I'll be right out here if you need me."

With that he sat on her bed and started to take deep breaths. That was very embarrassing. He felt so guilty about it really. He felt sorry for Kagome. She was so confused.... Sure he's been fighting with the fact that Kagome has been causing "bumps on his abs" for a while,which made him feel wrong in more ways then one, but the fact that she noticed it...And almost touched it! He put his face in Kagome's pillow. He paused.

'what in the....'

His eyes got heavy in intoxication as he grabbed her pillow and inhaled it, her face's image filling his head. He felt a strong longing, when he heard a scream in the bathroom,

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

Faster then lightning, Without a thought, Inuyasha burst into the bathroom to find a naked Kagome sitting on the toilet, her arm and hair covered her breasts and she sat a bit to the side so it hid her lower region. Inuyasha looked quickly away but blindly rushed to her side, grabbing the towel on the rack, covering her from view so he could talk to her properly. She was shivering and had tears,

"I'm dying!"

Inuyasha tilted his head, then a whiff of smell came to him... blood. Kagome held up her underwear and sure enough. Inuyasha froze and gulped,

"I'll go get Sango"

Kagome threw herself on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Please stay! Don't go!"

Inuyasha held her, trying to ignore the thought that she was butt-naked and clinging to him, but he held her close to shush her,

"You're not dying! You are ok... SHHHHH I'm here.You are ok. I'm here..."

His mind was flooded. How do you shush a beautiful, innocent, naked, clingy 16 year old who doesn't know what her period is? He had no choice. As loud as he could he called for Sango, shushing Kagome in between. Inuyasha kept one hand to the back of her head, the other between her shoulder blades. So many temptations flooded his mind. He made the mistake of placing his nose by the base of her neck.

'Oh goodness...Sango hurry up!'

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, trying to keep his head clear of any thoughts that put him in trouble and concentrated on helping the shaking, frightened girl in his arms, finally Sango arrived and froze. Inuyasha sighed out in relief loudly and said,

"Thank Kami-sama! There you are!"

Sango was in a panic and kneeled by them, Kagome dug her nails into Inuyasha's scrub shirt. Inuyasha pointed to the pair of blood-splotched underwear. Sango sighed in relief,

"She started having them again, ne?"

Inuyasha was bright red,

"I guess! I wouldn't know."

Sango sighed and said,

"I'll take over"

When she tried to take Kagome, Kagome shook her off and clung onto Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha stay. Don't leave me!"

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed. Inuyasha looked down at her, her face buried into his chest. She wasn't crying anymore. His eyes shimmered that she was no longer scared as long as he was there, holding her, but he had an idea. He took his finger and took her chin to look up at him. She looked warmly into her eyes and said,

"Go with Sango..."

"Inuyasha...no..I..."

"She knows more about this then I do, I'll return very soon for you, I promise. OK?"

She looked hesitant. Inuyasha stroked her cheek gently,

"Please? Sango will take care of you. I'm a guy, I don't know about this.... Please?"

Kagome snuggled into his chest, making him swallow hard he bite his lip. Sango watched closely. He really did have her like putty in his hands. Finally Kagome let go and Inuyasha reverted his eyes to Sango and got up and Sango covered her up with a towel.

"You have it now?"

He asked, shaking, sweaty and hot. Sango nodded and said as he turned away said,

"Oi, Inuyasha?"

He turned around, Sango laughed,

"Before you come back, I think a good, frigid shower is what you need."

He blushed and stomped off, heading to his room to follow the nurse's order.

'Kagome!'

A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked down the hall, drying his chilled, wet hair. He saw Miroku look out the window at Sang and Kagome, who sat in the garden, their faces clear to view. Sango looked very estudious while Kagome was stiff and looking forward with a pale face. Inuyasha rose a brow,

"What's going on?"

Miroku still watched with amusement,

"I think Kagome's getting 'The Talk'".

Inuyasha quickly looked at him,

"'The Talk?... THAT TALK!?"

Miroku nodded,

"Yah, 'that talk'"

Inuyasha looked at poor, terrified Kagome.

"She shouldn't be telling Kagome that! None of that! She's not ready!"

Miroku rose a brow at Inuyasha,

"Oh? Since when do you know? You don't want her to hear? You want to innocent her whole life?"

Inuyasha got that fake, mad look,

"No! I don't care... But..."

He perked his ears up when Kagome spotted them. Just to see her reaction, Inuyasha smiled at her. He jumped back when Kagome's eyes got big and she quickly looked away almost in....fear?...Embarrassement?! Inuyasha clinched his fist,

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TELLING HER!?"

"Why do you care? I thought you liked her being afraid of you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT NURSE! IF SHE...."

Meanwhile on the other side of the window, Sango saw from the corner of her eye the outraged hanyou and Miroku trying to calm him down. Kagome kept her eyes away from him, then she lightly asked,

"And girls...like this...sex?"

Sango nodded,

"Yes, Women enjoy sex very greatly. In some cases, it can be the best feeling a girl can have."

Kagome looked up at her,

"So...you have?..."

Sango blushed,

"Oh no no no... not yet. I'm waiting for marriage. In fact, Kagome, your mom wants you to wait too.... You should never have sex with no one but with your husband and he only to you."

Kagome looked at the ground and asked,

"So...Inuyasha....that thing on his tummy...."

She quickly looked up at Sango quickly,

"WITH ME?!!!!"

Sango cleared her throat,

"Um....possibly...."

Kagome shivered,

"Gross!"

Sango asked,

"Why?"

Kagome said loudly,

"I'm not letting his....his....near my...."

Sango didn't know whether to laugh at her childish reaction or try to reason with her. It's evident Inuyasha saw her little outburst. Sango tried to calm her down,

"Kagome... it won't unless you want it too, I'm sure he'd never do that without you wanting to."

Kagome stiffened and asked,

"And babies are made by sex?"

"Yes... The man...puts into a woman to make babies."

Kagome looked horrified.

"EWW!Then I'm never having babies"

Sango put her face into her hand and said,

"Kagome, one day you'll feel the urge... You already do... you have to fight it.... let only your husband and a professional doctor see you naked. But sex isn't as gross as you think."

Kagome shivered at the thought of having sex. It sounded so gross and messy. But then she thought of something,

"Sango-chan? Think Inuyasha has...?"

Sango go up and shrugged,

"I do not know, but it looks like your puppy-boy in there is having a fit, so I should go. And don't worry about this whole sex thing.... It'll happen when you want it.... On your wedding night..."

Kagome just sat there frozen a bit. Sango went inside to a growling, rabid hanyou,

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

Sango looked at him like it didn't bother her.

"I told her the truth. I'm a nurse. I told her what needed to be said."

Inuyasha got in her face,

"Like what?"

Sango just said,

"Oh, the usual, periods, puberty, sex, why you had a "tummy bump".."

Fire almost burst from his eyes,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Sango continued,

"Babies and you should only have sex after marriage..."

Both boys stared at her with mouths gaped open at the last comment. Inuyasha asked,

"Ma...Marriage? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

Miroku rose his brow,

"I thought you didn't care.You sound like you were thinking..."

"Shut up you bastard!"

Inuyasha then sighed and looked out at the petrified Kagome and growled at Sango, pointing to Kagome,

" Loo...Loo...Look at what you did!"

Sango crossed her arms and said,

"Well maybe you should go get her."

Inuyasha brushed passed them out of the door. Kagome didn't look at him and just sat there. Inuyasha felt a sinking in his stomach and rubbed the back of his head. He said,

"I'm back... Let's go inside now."

She reverted her eyes up to him in a scared way. Inuyasha sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"Inuyasha..."

She breathed as he got closer and she fidgeted. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome...I don't know what Sango told you....but you shouldn't worry about it. Not all guys are going to try it."

"Just you?"

Inuyasha was drawn back bit by this,

"What?"

"Sango-chan says... boys...tummy bump...girls they want sex from."

Inuyasha fell back on his butt and his brow twitched,

"Wha...What?"

Kagome looked at him and asked,

"You want sex with me?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing... Sweet, innocent Kagome talking to him about sex and just basically asked him if he wanted sex from her. He got brave and kneeled, grabbing her arms and having her look at him.

"Kagome... Just because....that.... happened doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with you..."

She looked into his eyes and asked,

"Why?"

He didn't know what to say. He was so scared of chasing her away, but he said frankly,

"Kagome, feel happy that that happens. It means you are special to me..."

He cringed. But how else was he going to explain it? 'Kagome you are goregous, sexy and my body wants you?' but he looked at his knees and said,

"It means you are a kind of special that no one else can be for me..."

He cringed at himself 'You dumbass! What the hell are you saying?! You don't think she's THAT special and she's going to run a...' His eyes opened wide when he heard a giggle. He looked into her blushing face.

"I'm like no one else?"

He drew him close to her in a hug against his chest and sighed,

"You are differently one of a kind, Kagome"

She was truly freaked out about the thought of sex and Inuyasha's little mishap, but she couldn't live without him.... no matter how gross it was, so she spoke her mind. Inuyasha held her tightly and was breathing her in, enjoying holding her, but she felt her look up at her.

"Kagome? What is it?"

Kagome looked at him with a very stern look and said frankly,

"I'll never let your.....in my...."

Inuyasha's brow twitched and asked,

"Where'd that come from?"

"It's gross and...you make me feel adult feeling..."

He turned red and gulped, his brow twitching, ' I make her feel, what?!'

"Wha....What?"

She giggled and snuggled right back into his chest. Inuyasha held her and sighed, extremely confused by her comment. He closed his eyes to finally relax and take him into the moment,

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmmm?"

"If Sango-chan is right...and I want a boy's....in me..."

Inuyasha froze solid as stone and looked down at her, Kagome looked deep into his eyes with her innocent, brown, sparkling eyes and with her pure, sweet smile said in a child-ish voice,

"I'd want it to be your's"

Inuyasha's eyes got super wide and he held his breath as his claws clamp onto the fabric of her shirt as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. She giggled at him and snuggled into his shoulder. He was trembling from her comment, so she held into him tighter. He smiled to himself and said,

"Is that so?"

She nodded,

He closed his eyes and whispered in her ear,

"Someday maybe."

She shivered and he rested his nose on her shoulder. She quickly added,

"Only if we marry..."

Inuyasha gulped and rolled his eyes. 'Marriage? Or for the love of...You mean I have to wait...What?! No! I'll never! Not Kagome! Not this...beautiful, sweet girl who thinks I'm her world.... AAHH Dammit! (few strong cuss words at himself)...How can I fight it?'

He looked down as the smiling, happy girl in his chest and arms.

'I'm crazy for this...'

He started to stroke her hair and smell her, nuzzling into the base of her neck, how he was tempted to kiss and nibbe, but he behaved and just nuzzled and rubbed her back. Kagome would open her eyes once in awhile, trying to accept all these new feelings that Inuyasha was producing. She started to stroke his soft, thick, but fine hair. Inuyasha reaaly... REALLY...enjoyed it...Then...A few moments later Kagome felt something on her stomach and blushed and giggled. Inuyasha pulled her back and whispered, in a dream-like state,

"What is it?"

Kagome turned bright red and giggled happily, looking at him in excited wonder. He waited for her answer while he stared at her, then froze when she said,

"I think I'm making you feel special again"

Inuyasha went pale, then blushed and flatly said.

"Time for a nap, Kagome"

And he helped her inside, red as a tomato..

------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys are emjoyimg the longer chapters :) I hope that chapter wasn't too much, but till next time, kudos!!!!


	13. Last Week and The Agreement

A/N: LOLOLOL you guys were so shocked from the last chapter :P LOL. But I thought it was funny and for all you faithful readers of mine, you all know even though I'm a "sex after marriage" girl, I just love some healthy doses of sexual tension and embarrassment. I'm so evil like that :P LOL! And believe me, there will be plenty more to come rubs hands in a sinister style oh yesssssssss...Much more... MUHAHAHAHAHA! But on with the story!

Oh and all you that keep asking "When is the chapter with the 'I'm Scared' scene happens (referring to my pic on Mediaminer .org. My user name is Sailor X... naturally)?" It happens in about... um.. about 4 or five chapters :P... But on we go...

**Chapter 13: **Last week and Proposition.

Inuyasha laid in bed and stared out the window. The moon shone in and shone into his dark room. He could not sleep. He was torn about this last week. One more week of cleaning and working hard... But one more week with Kagome. She moved last year so he had no clue where she lived when she got out... if she got out. Other thoughts troubled him like when he left, who would take over?

"_It's her dependence and adoration of you that has made her progress many times faster then predicted or I've ever seen.... This is very unusual for her type of injury to be progressing this fast. I've never seen anything like it."_

Miroku's words echoed in his head. Second thought, if he's everything to Kagome that everyone says he is, if he left... will she stop progressing... or worse... slip back? He growled and put a pillow over his head. So many thoughts. Then he had flash backs of Kagome's improvements... His name was her first word, and he taught her to walk. Then... He blushed at the thought of being her only choice for other things. But after their conversation after Sango gave her "The Talk" , He's actually felt more comfortable around her, but he had not hugged her or been able to hold her after it, but he found he was much happier after his decision to let himself flow with her. Her face flooded his mind. That smile... Those eyes..., That hair... lips... legs... voice.... He groaned and pounded his head with his pillow and sighed,

"Oh Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

He jumped and took his head out of his pillow. A rush of sweet scent filled his senses as he looked at the door. That voice.

"Ka...Kagome?"

Kagome stepped slowly, shyly into the moonlight, her face so embarrassed, but had a tinge of fear and she was gripping the fabric on her neck. Inuyasha sat up in his bed.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing in here? You know you..."

"But...I had a bad dream"

Inuyasha's heartstrings were pulled at his and he scooted over and sighed, patting beside him. Though all she really saw was his silhouette, she ran to his bed and jumped onto it and leaned onto his chest, which felt tight and soft, unlike anything she had felt, but she remained there. Inuyasha gulped and stiffened, but noticed she was trembling. He started to heat up a bit, but wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She snuggled into him and stopped trembling, basking in his warmth and aura. Inuyasha smiled at himself for such power he had over her fears. But he was curious. What would she be having a bad dream about? He began to rub her back and asked, trying to mask his curiosity and worry with a tinge of annoyance,

"Now, what was so scary about this dream that made you come to me in the middle of the night?"

Kagome tensed up a moment before sitting up to talk to him. He leaned over and turned on the light. Kagome gulped when she saw Inuyasha's state. She covered her eyes. Inuyasha was puzzled and looked around,

"What? What's wrong?"

She squeaked in innocent horror,

"You're... you're... Naked! I'm not supposed to see you naked."

Inuyasha laughed inside because of her innocent, guilty, cuteness, but outwardly sighed and said flatly,

"It is ok for guys to have their shirt off, plus I'm not naked, I'm wearing scrub pants. You can open your eyes."

Kagome slowly looked up from her hands to see him looking at her with an arched brow. She blushed and put her hands in her lap,

"Sorry"

Inuyasha leaned to her with a smirk and said,

"Don't worry about it. Now what about this dream?"

Kagome had that innocently nervous, but scared look on her face and nodded and started to explain slowly, sometimes pausing to find the right word.

"Well, first, I was standing by a tree, near a street. I wore a purple, lace y dress. I was happy and looked around me and there were beautiful flowers..."

Inuyasha's ears perked in interest, this sounded interesting. She continued,

"I was smiling when all of a sudden I was knocked down onto the ground, onto my stomach, into mud. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked behind me to see a boy, wearing black... he had his knee in my back and a knife. A shadow hid his face..."

Inuyasha froze. This wasn't happening. He continued to listen,

"Then he got out a stick and started to beat me with it..."

Inuyasha gulped. Then Kagome began to shiver, tears forming in her eyes,

"The boy hit me over and over. I screamed for him to stop. He chuckled and said 'Why? I love to hurt you. You in pain is my fondest dream'. I screamed for help and he laughed, 'no one can hear you.'."

Kagome looked away and closed her eyes tight, hugging herself.

"It stung, each hit I would scream out loud, praying to Kami-sama someone would hear me... Then the boy roughly rolled me over and took out his knife. He smiled and said, 'scream more for me'. And as the knife touched my skin, one final scream and I was awake..."

Inuyasha was stunned. He knew exactly what she was talking about because it wasn't a dream... It was a memory. He looked out the window, his heart aching and his mind burning...he was that boy. He remembered everything. He looked hopelessly back to her. She was shivering and small sobs escaped her. He couldn't stop himself. He took her arm and shook her gently to get her attention. Her pained eyes met with his glowing, concerned, guilt-stricken eyes. He said calmly to her,

"It's ok, It was just a dream... You are safe..."

Her eyes cried out for him. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly as she gently began to sob, he nuzzled into her head, holding her against him as if protecting her from some invisible monster. He whispered to her into her hair,

"Shhhh, I'm here, I'll protect you... no one can harm you anymore."

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest, letting his soothing smell and warmth calm her. He leaned back against the pillow propped up against the headboard and pulled her with him. He ran his claws through her hair and the other on her lower back. Within no time, her solemn sobs became steady breathing. He looked down at her. She was asleep on his chest. He kept stroking her hair and back, but watched her. He felt all kinds of guilt. Anything from the past injuries that have scared her body and mind for the rest of her life, and the thoughts his hormones generated through his mind about the beautiful, innocent girl sleeping on his half naked body. It seemed like he stared at her, studying her forever. But he realized she could not stay there, in his room all night. As much as he hated leaving her, he had to take her back to her room before they got in trouble. His week would be shortened quickly if anyone found out. He gave her a few more minutes before situating the girl to be carried bridal style back to her room.

He successfully made it to her room without waking her up. He gently laid her down and gently tucked her in, blushing when he accidentally brushed his hand against her chest. She squirmed a moment, but remained in her peaceful slumber. He breathed out in relief, but watched her. She was so innocent and sweet, why did she look up to him so much? For everything? He sighed and turned around to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at a half asleep Kagome. She whispered,

"Inuyasha...Please stay..."

she sounded sad and scared still. Inuyasha sighed and said gently,

"Kagome, we have to get up early. I need sleep too."

She held on tighter,

"Please?"

"Kago..."

"...Please?"

She was desperate. Tears began to form. She was truly petrified to be alone. Inuyasha sighed and looked around to see what he could do. He spotted a fluffy Lazy-Boy recliner in the corner. He smiled down at her and sighed,

"Ok, but you have to let go a moment so I can."

She hesitantly let go and watched him closely as he went to the linen closet to get a spare pillow and blanket. He tossed it on the recliner and dragged it right up next to Kagome's bed. He sat in it and reclined in it as far back as it was go. It wasn't to uncomfortable, but it was awkward. He looked over at her softly smiling face. She reached out for him and he gave her his hand. She took it and cuddled it and rubbed her cheek into his palm. He smiled and leaned over to her and asked,

"Better?"

With her innocent, cute eyes she slowly nodded. He couldn't help but gently draw a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and gently, reassuringly gently caressed her cheek, looking deep into her eyes as he said,

"Sleep now, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

With a smile that made his heart melt, she closed her eyes. He watched her fall asleep as she kept snuggling into his palm. His heart beat fast at the sound of a moan that escaped from her partially parted lips. He didn't truly realize how much he badly had it. Everything about her drove his senses crazy. In both good and bad ways. He couldn't put his finger on it anymore. He just stared at her till he himself dozed off.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning in the recliner, somehow during the night, it got dragged closer to Kagome's bed and he opened his eyes to be merely inches from her sleeping face. Now she was cuddling his whole arm. He felt awkward at first, but then he couldn't help but smile and stroke her cheek. Her skin was so soft. He didn't really want to, but he gently whispered,

"Kagome? Time to wake up now. Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She woke up to those glimmering, amber eyes that stared at her with such intensity. He tilted his head a bit when all of a sudden she blushed bright red.

"What is it?"

Kagome, still being so innocent and open with no thought of shame said,

"I had...a dream...with you."

Inuyasha flushed red and said,

"Oh? About?"

Kagome closed her eyes to remember, but opened her eyes and shrugged,

"I don't remember."

Inuyasha smiled and said,

"Must have been good with the way you woke up and looked at me."

She nodded and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back before gently tugging at his arm.

"I...need this back now."

Kagome looked sad and let go of it as she sat up. Inuyasha laid there a moment to take in the sight. Even in the morning Kagome looked beautiful. She looked at him and asked,

"Inuyasha?..."

She snapped out of his stare and spotted the brush beside him on her night stand that he had scooted over to fit the recliner there. He tossed it on her lap and said,

"Brush your hair. Sango will be in here any moment to help you dress."

As she brushed her hair, she stared at him. He blushed at her intense, watchful eyes. He nodded to her and said as he left,

"I'll be back when Sango is done with..."

"...Inuyasha?"

He paused and looked at her.

"Why don't you help me dress?"

He blushed horribly and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well I'm sure you don't want me to see you in your underwear."

Kagome looked at him in a weird manner and said,

"When we watch TV we see a lot of girls in their underwear...What is so bad about underwear?"

Inuyasha was stuck, he had to get out of this fast. How could he? He then said,

"Well, Sango is assigned to it and will be here any moment to do it...second, I might get in trouble if anyone saw...and third...um...Nevermind."

He blushed and looked away. Kagome understood, but he didn't say the third one so she rose a brow,

"Third?"

"I said Nevermind!"

"Inuyasha! Say it!"

He looked at her with a surprised look. She had never said anything in a demanding voice like that before. She caught herself and covered her mouth and finished with a squeaky, "Please"

He blushed and put his hands in his pockets and mumbled,

"Because...that... thing might happen...The 'special' thing."

She blushed and nodded, but rose a brow and said in a perfectly sweet, innocent, but stating voice,

"But, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to see me in my underwear for _that_ to happen."

Inuyasha felt himself go red from and to toe and froze, his heart took a leap into his throat in horror as he thought,

'Oh Damn! She notices now?'

He furrowed his brows and quickly raced out saying,

"I'll come get you for breakfast."

Leaving a poor, puzzled Kagome sitting in her bed.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and looked at a nearby wall clock. He still had 20 minutes before he picked Kagome up from tutoring. He still was her personal physical and speech trainer, but now she was ready for professional teaching of math and reading. He had his hands in his pockets, he peirced his lips to the side in thought. Kagome was progressing so fast. A worried thought struck him when he thought about the nightmare Kagome had a few nights ago. What if one of these nights she has another, but remembers it was him? If she woke up and all her memories were back. He was nervous. One of these days she will remember...and what then?

"Inuyasha?"

He heard from down the hall. He spotted Kaede stepping from her office and she waved her hand,

"Please come into my office, I need to speak with you.

Inuyasha stood in front of her desk quietly, which made her raise a brow,

"So quiet today, aren't we Inuyasha?"

"Keh"

She smiled and brought out a file. Inuyasha said impatiently,

"You need to hurry this up, Baba, I need to pick Kagome up at 4:00."

Kaede was delighted in his commitment but frowned at his name for her.

"Well, your attitude has improved, but your manners still need work."

"Keh!"

Kaede sighed and opened the file,

"Have a seat, Inuyasha. We need to talk."

Inuyasha plopped in the chair with sigh. Kaede read the file and said,

"You know you'll be released the day after tomorrow from your community service sentence, right?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Keade rose a brow.

"I'd thought you'd be happy."

Inuyasha tried to hide his thoughts and got a fake cocky look and smirked and said,

"Of course I am, Baba! This place smells awful, and besides the 4 field trips the group has had, I've not left this damn place!"

Then he paused and looked out the window and sighed, a sad look came over him. Kaede then asked,

"Have you told Kagome?"

He didn't move his gaze,

"No."

Kaede saw his look and smiled inwardly. But Inuyasha asked in a mumble,

"What will happen to Kagome?"

Kaede shrugged and said,

"Well, most likely Sango will take over as her primary caretaker, Kirara will resume Speech Therapy and Miroku will continue physical Tr..."

"You aren't actually going to let Miroku train her are you!!!!!?"

He yelled and pounded on the desk. It didn't phase her as she calmly said,

"Without you here, we'll have no choice."

Inuyasha leaned back and stared out of the window. But his ears perked when Kaede continued,

"Of course there is an option..."

He looked to her in curiosity. Kaede looked at him and said,

"I've never seen a trauma patient heal as fast as Kagome and I've been working in Rehab centers since I was about your age."

"They had Rehab centers in the Sengoku Jidai?"

Kaede glared at him and continued,

"Inuyasha, That girl sees something in you very speacial...And...From what Miroku and Sango tell me, you have grown quite attached to her yourself..."

Inuyasha quickly opened his mouth just for Kaede to beat him to it,

"...And don't deny it... I've seen it with my own two eyes..."

Inuyasha leaned back and slumped as she continued,

"The point is, Inuyasha, is you are a pure miracle to Kagome. None of this would have happened like it did if it weren't for you. Kagome needs you."

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she continued,

"I talked to Nurse Sango and Miroku this morning, we all share the fear that if you leave that she will stop progressing or worse... regress."

That hit Inuyasha. He had the same fear. Kaede continued as she looked up to him,

"What I'm offering for you so you can still be here on your own free will is to volunteer."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked forward at her.

"Inuyasha, if you sign up as a volunteer you won't have to leave, but once school starts in a week and a half, you'll have to move out and perhaps just because Kagome is the special case she is, we can have someone pick you up from school to come here."

Inuyasha's mouth gapped open and he asked,

"I can...really do that?"

Kaede nodded with a solemn, "Of Course"

But the Inuyasha rose a brow,

"Who'll watch her in the mornings till the afternoon when I get back?"

"Sango will, she agreed."

Inuyasha felt a tinge of excitement and tried to pent it up. Kaede asked,

"Are you Interested?"

Inuyasha bluntly said,

"Only until Kagome leaves."

Kaede nodded. Inuyasha nodded, no expression on his face as he desperately tried to hide it. Then he said,

"Alright, Baba, I'll do it."

"Fine then."

"Fine. But now to pick up Kagome from Tutoring."

He raced out saying,

"Jaa ne."

Kaede smiled warmly. Finally.

Inuyasha looked around in the hall and did a little jump for joy, putting his hand in a fist, drawing his elbow quickly back, then he recomposed himself.

'I get to stay for her. Good. I didn't want to leave her here. I hope she understands school.'

A/N: I said Monday and I kept it! Oh, if there are grammar mistakes beyond compare, please excuse them because my comp hate MS office so I have Open Office" which only does Spelling checks. I might speed the story a tad up, so be patient if it it seems there are plot holes. Sorry. But till next times... KUDOS.


	14. Adapting to School

A/N: Hey all! Wow I'm so blessed to have such dedicated fans! I'm trying to update at least every other day, but I have tons of things in life like doctors… doctors and… doctors. Some are complaining I'm going too fast. You people! We still have 8-11 chapters left! I know what I'm doing. Things really start getting interesting now. So here we go.

**Chapter 14: **Adapting to School.

Inuyasha stretched and looked around his room. His backpack was full and he had a small box on his bed. The room was empty and looked like a fresh, clean Motel room. School was starting in 2 days. He'd move back into Sesshomaru's house. After their father died, He left his company and house to his eldest son. Inuyasha was going to finally be 18 in a month and he was planning to move out as soon as he could. But then his mind reverted back to the memories here. This was his home for what seemed at first forever, but after he became accustomed to Kagome, 7 fast months. He thought about that night a few weeks ago, when she came to him for a nightmare. A sad thought struck him. What if she had more nightmares? Where would she turn too? Probably Sango. But he knew once he got home, he'll slip into his schedule. At least now he didn't have to wake up till 8am instead of 7am. But his highlights of his mornings lately have been Kagome. To wake in to either see her happy, shining eyes, or her peaceful, sweet sleeping face. He shook his head, he'll adapt. But what about her? He sighed. That was his next task. He had the unpleasant job of having to tell Kagome.

He quietly peeked in on her. She was sitting in the recliner with headphones on and was dancing to herself, bobbing her head as she sang. Inuyasha smiled, but paused at her voice. It was so pretty as she sang off the notes of what sounded like an Amuro Namie song. He listened as she sang,

"…watashi ni _motarete naite ii kara_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada kono mama_

Come my way_  
Kono yami no hotori  
_Come close to me_  
Ima akari tonoshi  
_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

So Come my way…"

He snickered a bit how she stumbled over some words, especially the English words. She had no clue what they were, but she still attempted to sing them. But he sighed and came in and slowly walked to her, sad that he had to disturb her. He kneeled in front of her and slid back the earphones off her head so they'd hang off their neck. Kagome opened her eyes to see his amber ones. She smiled excitedly and exclaimed,

"Inuyasha!"

He smiled lightly at her, before he realized how much he'll miss these moments. Kagome put a hand on his and asked in a soft, concerned voice,

"Are you ok?"

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed both her hands,

"I need to tell you something."

Kagome already got a worried look and slowly nodded in a 'go on' fashion. Inuyasha took a breath and said slowly,

"Well…Kagome…I'm moving away."

"What!" He already smelt the saline. He put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Just listen, ok?"

She sadly nodded. He sighed and continued,

"I'm moving out today, back to my house. I'm started school on Monday…"

He couldn't look into her lost eyes as he continued,

"…But good news is is every day after school, I'll come here to be with you. I just won't be here till 3:30pm and I'll be here 3 and a half hours a day. I'll still train you and we'll at dinner, have speech and then I'll go home…"

"…Only 3 ½ hours!!"

Inuyasha looked at her horrified face and held her cheek to wipe away a stray tear as he continued,

"But on Saturdays and most of Sunday I'll be here most all day. On Saturdays, I'll come at 9am and won't leave still after I put you to bed. Sundays I'll be here at 10 and leave at 7pm….I…"

She was truly heartbroken and she began to shiver. He sighed then she threw herself on him and cried,

"Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!"

He drew her back enough to look at her.

"Look, you are not alone! You have Sango and those girls in your school you like to hang out with."

She leaned onto his shoulder and sobbed and said quietly,

"But they aren't you."

That pulled at his heartstrings but at the same time made him blush, then he held her close and said,

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I'll see you every day. I'm not leaving you. I'll just not be here as much."

Then the question he dreaded,

"What if I have another bad dream? I'll have no one who can protect me!"

Inuyasha sighed and thought fast,

"Go get Kirara! She's full fire neko (cat) youkai. She's a lot stronger then I. I'm only half youkai."

Though inside he'd die then let a cat youkai show him up. Kagome snuggled into his chest,

"I'm still scared."

Inuyasha stroked her hair and nuzzled into her head as he whispered,

"Kagome, you are safe. Nothing will happen to you and I'll see you every day, but please understand. School if very, very important. You need to go to school to learn to be able to get a good job and make money to have a house, car and a family."

Kagome looked up at him from his chest and asked,

"So if you go to school, you can get married and have a house and everything?"

Inuyasha inside didn't really like what that comment implied. Did she actually think what he thought? She's still so innocent and naïve. He had a feeling he should just say what she wanted too hear, plus it was the truth partially. So he nodded and said,

"Yes…And you work hard in your school! If you remember and get good enough, we'll go to the same school!"

He kicked himself inside. What was he thinking?! If she went to his school, it'd ruin him and his reputation. Everyone knows Kagome and Inuyasha are mortal enemies and if she went there, she'd be wanting to be with him, which would not do in more ways than one. One was him hanging out with a "retard" would hurt his reputation badly, but the protective side of him knew he hung out with people who would love to take advantage of the beautiful, pure, innocent Kagome. She'd be meat to wolves. But his thoughts broke when she said,

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"Yeah…sure! Kagome you are getting smarter and you make me so happy, please don't be like this, for me? Be brave for me."

"You promise you'll be here everyday?"

He held her tight,

"I promise."

Kagome nodded,

"I'm still afraid…I still don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to go either, but I need to. I'll return later…"

"Wait! Just…hold me a bit more…please."

Inuyasha was kicking himself inside. How could he sell himself out so easy just to keep this girl from being afraid and sad? Was all this so he'd have nothing to add to his already struggling guilty conscience? Though he clinched his teeth, he obeyed her request and held her to him. She held onto him like if she leg go, he would dissolve in front of her. He nuzzled into her hair and stroked her silky, ebony hair while with the other hand rubbed her back. He whispered to her,

"Kagome…don't be afraid…be brave for me."

She slowly nodded as she squeaked,

"I'll try…only for you."

He blushed and he fought with it so much. He still didn't want to like her, but why? But she couldn't help but to like her, couldn't help but to want to help her, hold her, protect her. Is this some strange instinct that his Inu youkai blood kicked into him? Or something else? He smiled and laughed softly into her ear in another piece of defeat,

"…Kagome…"

With that she let him go and pasted on a fake smile to show him she'd be brave for him. He couldn't help but too, since she was trying so hard, just for him. Her smile turned into a shocked blush as he gently took her cheek and kissed her softly on the forehead. For a split moment, a shock went through his body. What caused him to do that? He slowly drew back from her forehead to a blushing, awe-struck Kagome. He stood up and ruffled her hair playfully before walking to the door saying,

"I'll be back in a few hours…"

He turned to her and winked while saying,

"Jaa, Ka-Go-Me…"

And he was gone. She sat a moment and touched her forehead softly, then her heated cheeks before she smiled really big and continued to listen to her music while thinking,

'I'll be brave for you…Inuyasha'

X-X- X-X- X-X-

Inuyasha watched out of the cab window as he left the rehab center. Part of him was happy, part of him was sad as the face of Kagome flooded his thoughts. He touched his lips from the kiss on her forehead. It was only her forehead, why'd it have such an effect on him? He didn't let it bother him as he watched the countryside quickly turn into the city streets of outer Tokyo. About 15 minutes later he was there. He looked up at the huge house that he called "Home" since he was young. It was at the edge of the neighborhood that Kagome used to live in. The gated fence opened and the taxi pulled in as 2 butlers waited for him.

"Nice to see you back Inuyasha-sama" One older one said. He just nodded partially sad.

X-X- X-X-

Monday. The day he dreaded. He was dressed in his freshly dry cleaned black, boy's school uniform with a bit of white which peeked from the undershirt. He sometimes wished that Japan would take after America and they dress however they wanted. He swung his portfolio bag over his shoulder as he headed to first period of his Senior year. One more year of this hell. Thank Kami-sama. Most of the day consisted of teachers saying "Okaeri (Welcome Back) Gin-san" and his friends wanting to hear about all the delinquent antics he's been up too and what was it like cleaning up after "retards and old farts". He dare not tell them of Kagome so he put on a façade and he talked tough and trash. It was good to be back in life, with his friends, with civilization. But he couldn't help but to constantly think of Kagome. Most his day consisted of looking out of the window and spacing out with memories and thoughts of Kagome, including, 'I wonder how Kagome's doing…I wonder what she's doing right now…' and he watched the clock, just wanting it to strike 3… it crept there.

X-X- X-X-

Kagome stared at the clock. This had been the longest day of her life. She was lonely and bored most of the day. All what was on her mind was Inuyasha. The clock was near 3:30pm. Her heart rate was up and she could feel overwhelming anticipation. It had not occurred to her till today how much she actually did care about him. She found a new emotion, she found a bit of determination. Determination to make Inuyasha happy, to do good in school so she'd be with him at his school so she could be with him and marry him and… She paused a moment…Marriage….Wedding night… She blushed bright red and shivered "eew"…Maybe

**_That_** could wait. She jumped up from her chair when she heard his voice say,

"Oi! Kagome! I'm Ba…"

"Inuyasha!!!!"

She ran full speed and ran into him at full force, he used his free hand to steady himself as she hooked around him. She squeezed him and squealed,

"You are back! I missed you so much!"

Inuyasha blushed but flatly said,

"I've been gone a day…"

She looked at him with a pouty face and asked,

"You didn't miss me?"

Inuyasha gulped and stared at her a moment before hugging her back with one hand, the other behind his back,

"Of course I did Baka!"

Kagome smiled and released him and stood back as he walked up to her and said,

"I got you something today…"

Her eyes got big and shimmered like brown-cobalt pieces of obsidian,

"Really?!"

Inuyasha nodded and brought in from of him a stuffed white dog with pointed ears. She giggled in pure delight as Inuyasha held him up to by his face,

"You like him?"

She squealed,

"I love him!"

Inuyasha then said,

"Good, because he is your guard dog. He is to take care of you when I'm not with you. He'll bite anyone bad if they get to close to you and protect you at night,"

He made the stuffed dog look at him,

"Isn't that right?"

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha made the dog look at her and nod. Inuyasha handed the dog to her and she hugged it childishly and said,

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile at the scene…to make Kagome's day. He asked,

"What are you going to call him?"

Still cuddling the dog she said,

"Inu-chan."

Inuyasha was taken back on the inside from it, but smiled and laughed,

"I'm glad you like…Inu-chan".

The name made him cringe a bit because over confident girls at school tended to call him Inu-chan.

He happily said to her,

"I'm very glad you like it…"

She paused to look at him with that innocent smile that almost made him have to sit down, but it surprised him when she hugged him and bent his head down and gently kissed his forehead. Inuyasha froze as her silky, feather-soft lips touched his forehead. He smiled at him and continued to gush over the dog. Inuyasha stood there, feeling a wave of emotions rise over him. He watched the young girl dance gleefully around with the dog, the cuteness engulfing the room. He so wanted to do it,,, he fought it for her… He just daydreamed of grabbing her and kissing her deeply… He shook his head and growled at himself inside,

'What the hell!? Where'd that come from!?'

but as he watched, he realized how much of a mistake that would be in more ways then one. She gave him the same innocent, but passion dipped look as she did in the Lorikeet cage in the zoo. He felt himself feel hot and shiver. He gulped and said,

"Kagome? I need to use your bathroom."

And he rushed in there and closed the door, he ran to the sink and splashed cold water on his face then sat on the toilet to think through the burst of very strong, new emotions.

"Wha…What…In the Hell… Just happened?"

He was shaking a bit and tried to come to his wits. He was here for Kagome and that's what he'd concentrate on that…though when he watched his watch he cursed under his breath,

"Time for physical training. Damn that's not going to help my current state."

He took a breath and exited the bathroom to see Kagome in her chair cradling the dog. He thought,

'I'm, in hell.'

He looked into the dressing mirror and hissed to his reflection in his head

'Get a hold of yourself you bloody horn-dog'

He felt guilty. She was still so young and innocent in mind, even though, unfortunately, her body told a very much different story... But now she had the brain of more a 7 year old. She's been recuperating quickly now. He shook himself and pasted a smile,

"Come on, time for training."

"Can Inu-chan come too?"

He rubbed behind his neck,

"I guess."

She got up as they walked to the gym. To Inuyasha's relief, it seemed his instincts were held at bay, but what has been triggering these feelings? Maybe Myouga, his family advisor knows. He'll have to ask him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Maybe there's more to Inuyasha's warming up to here then just melting :P LOL It gets interesting :P But 4 updates in 1 week… Not bad if I must say.

Till Next time…kudos…


	15. Answers

A/N: this may be a short chapter. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have an OB (baby doctor) appointment. They are interesting to say the least :P I actually don't like them… But ok now for this chapter

**Chapter 15:** Answers

Inuyasha walked up to a small house out in his backyard's garden. The garden was pretty lavish and pretty, but fall was setting in.

"Myouga-jiji! Oi! Myouga-jiji! Where are you, old man?"

He really felt an urgency to talk to him. These confused feelings he's been feeling lately for Kagome has been seriously driving him mad. Then suddenly he felt a prick on his neck. As he sighed, Inuyasha smacked his hang over the site of the sting. He saw a flat flea youkai floating to the palm of his hand ad he wheezed,

"Inuyasha-sama… It's been a while."

"Enough with greetings, I need to talk to you"

Finally Myouga popped to his normal size.

"You are troubled today? I see it in your eyes."

Inuyasha sighed and said,

"Yah, I need to know some things."

Myouga said "Gamyoun" with every hop as he resumed his little seat on his tiny "patio" platform as Inuyasha sat on the nearby bench. Myouga leaned back and asked,

"So what is on your mind, it's been a long time since we've talked."

Inuyasha still felt a bit uncomfortable admitting he had these feeling, but he had to know.

"Ano… Myouga-jiji…I know this girl…"

"Oh!" Myouga said in glee like a grandfather that finally found his grandson is in love, "You are in love! Well…I..."

"No! Well... Not exa… do you remember that girl, Kagome?"

Myouga sighed,

"Oh, that poor human girl that you would ruthlessly torture against everyone's will?"

Inuyasha hung his head down and said lowly,

"Yah…But…"

He continued to tell the story of Kagome and then paused before he said,

"And a few months ago…when taking care of her, my hatred began to fade and I feel like…She is always on my mind. At the zoo when those boys insulted and tried to take her, I still did not like her, but I felt overwhelmed to protect her, and that moment on, that and…other feelings began to develop…"

Myouga nodded and said,

"Tell me the truth Inuyasha…do you have any…sexual feelings for her?"

Inuyasha almost fell off his bench and cried,

"EEEEIIIIIIII!"

Myouga sighed,

"Not extremely naughty thoughts, but she makes you feel…heated and for not a better word, in heat."

Inuyasha blushed horribly, crossed his arms angrily, but mumbled "yes"

Myouga nodded as Inuyasha continued,

"Though she is still so innocent ands childlike…She gives off these scents that drive every sense of my body over the edge…and when she looks at me or gets close, I feel like I'm going to loose myself…but…"

"But?"

"My hatred for her still lives in me and fights to reign over these new emotions. I still can't let my feelings flow without getting angry at myself for being weak-minded. I rack my brain…trying to hate or dislike her…do ANYTHING to stop these feelings, especially since she's so young at mind…but…"

He sighed and leant back,

"Her body has changed over the year and a half. She's so thin, and firm and beaut…"

"That sounds shallow, you liking her for her looks…"

Inuyasha growled,

"I know! I know, but I can't help it…plus I think I figured out something else out though last night…"

Myouga looked at him with a raised brow, his old youkai wisdom actually showing from him. Inuyasha looked over to him.

"Part of me…loves the way she looks up and too me. She depends everything she has and is on me. I'm basically her world. At first it was annoying and I hated that thought. It made me sick to my stomach, but lately, when I come to her after school and her eyes grow big and she hugs me, telling me how much she's missed me, I actually feel warm…and special, like I finally have a purpose and I'm not just another being living for no purpose. And lately since I've been gone most of the day, she's become a bit more independent, which I thought would make me happy so she's not smothering me…but part of me is sad about it…"

He looked at Myouga, who sipped on something that looked like blood in a tiny glass. Myouga nodded,

"I know what your problem is."

The old man said simply in his wise old Japanese man voice.

Inuyasha jumped to get closer to him,

"What?! What's wrong with me?!"

Myouga closed his mind like a wise man and said,

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Eeii?"

Inuyasha raised a brow but Myouga looked at him with one eye before closing his eyes again,

"The matter is fairly normal for a dog hanyou. Your human side is fighting with your Dog Youkai instincts."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that since you've grown up with humans most your life, you've taken up their behavior though you have human blood and some human instinct, your dog youkai instinct has jumped in. Basically, you found someone who needs to be protected, which triggered your dog youkai instinct to protect. Humans are a creature of adaptation. You adapted and grew up hating Kagome. Humans are influence by how they grow up, but now that Kagome is beautiful and helpless, your human side is physically attracted to her, but hatred seeped into your mind while your youkai instinct have kicked in, which is very common at your age. Usually around when dog hanyous are around 18, instinctively they are looking for the perfect female and sensual senses seem to be stronger, that's why her pheromones are stronger to you and many things you notice about her drive you crazy…"

Inuyasha was trying to take this in,

"Then you are saying if I were full human, I would probably still hate her?"

Myouga sighed,

"It's very possible, but your human side may have acted the same way, just not influenced by pheromones and such, plus your strong hatred for her may be blamed on your dog youkai blood as well."

"Really? How so?"

"It's called the 'predator and prey' instinct. Once you decided to tease her, she became your prey, naturally you wouldn't kill her, but think about nature shows, how canine animals stalk their prey, is that how you acted?"

Inuyasha thought a moment,

"Actually, yes I do remember sneaking up on her to attack."

"That and because of her beauty, most human boys who grew up bullying her, most likely would grow out of it. It's hard to say why you hated her, but the sensual feelings and protective feelings are stronger by your dog youkai blood…grant you still may have still had them if you were human, but dog youkai, once they put someone in their sights to protect and be attracted too, it's helpless, my boy. The chances of you completely fighting them are very slim, since chances are, your human blood has a hand in it."

Inuyasha sighed,

"That's why my father was so devoted to my mother? He was very wounded from a fight in the mountains with the last ryu (dragon) youkai… but still protected me and my mother to the death?"

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama… but for her sake and yours, try to fight the…mating instinct…"

"Ma…Mating instinct?"

"Hai, after you turn 18, you will have a strong urge to make her your mate."

Inuyasha turned red then scoffed,

"Keh, I doubt it."

Myouga raised a brow,

"Don't doubt Mother Nature as she will get you good. But remember you can't blame all this on your instincts, you have a heart as well, human thoughts and feelings."

He sighed,

"Hai."

X-X- X-X- X-X-

Kirara picked him up from school on a rainy Friday afternoon. He couldn't wait till he was 18 so he could finally drive himself around. He stared at out the window as he thought about what Myouga said to him this morning. The whole conversation echoed around in his head. He did feel devoted to her no matter how much his human side tried to deny it, but he'd keep it toned low like he has lately.

---Inuyasha entered the doors and immediately he saw an excited Kagome running to him. His heart leaped at the sight. Just recently she began dressing in clothes she wore at home. Today, was a denim skirt and a dusty pink, lace trimmed, v-neck, long sleeved shirt. Instinctively he opened his arms and steadied himself for the impact. Kagome crashed into him and they hugged and he laughed softly,

"Hello, Kagome"

She looked up at him with a smile and Inuyasha's eyes were half closed as he warmly smiled at her till Kirara cleared her throat. Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and blushed, poor Kagome looked at him, puzzled. He cleared his throat and said,

"Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome nodded and joined his side.

X-X- X-X-

They sat in front of the garden window, watching the rain make glass-looking ribbons. Kagome quietly waited for Inuyasha to speak, a bit nervous since his face was unreadable. He decided today he'd ask her the question that laid heavy on his mind since the day he began to take care of her. He finally broke the silence,

"Why do you think of me like you do? Since the day I came… I was told I was the only one you responded too…why?"

Kagome quickly looked up at him and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She started to fidget her fingers and looked outside, she was quiet, and so he looked at her and pointed to his ears,

"It was the ears, wasn't it? You thought I looked like a cute puppy?"

Kagome laughed and sighed,

"No…It's…"

She sat in thought a moment, Inuyasha looking at her intently, waiting for her reason.

"Because…Your face is all I remembered. All I dreamt about. For a while it felt like the only face I knew…"

His eyes widened in shock as he thought, 'What? What does she mean by this?' But he continued to listen closely,

"…After I woke up from my long sleep, I would dream of your face… I thought you were my guardian angel…"

He blushed and exclaimed,

"Your what?!"

Kagome giggled at his expression, but continued,

"Well your face was the only thing familiar…"

"I wonder why…How did I look?"

She thought long and hard then said gently,

"I was laying down because it looked like you were looking down on me…You had a cut on your lip…You had a worried, but a strange look on your face, you wore a leather jacket, and I saw lights around you…"

Inuyasha then started to have flashback of the night of the accident. Int the gas station parking lot…After he gave her CPR, he held her and she opened her eyes before closing them again…Is that her memory? He asked,

"So that was the only thing you remembered…thought of? When you were asleep and laying in bed?"

She nodded then looked at him and asked,

"Why do you think I remembered you like that?"

He was silent for a moment. Did she know he was the one that saved her? He didn't mean to, but he thought out loud,

"Maybe because I brought you back to life."

She looked at him wide eyed and squeaked,

"What!? What do you mean? Please tell me! You were there, when it happened…What was it?"

He hesitated, but she begged with her eyes. He sighed and looked at his feet as he spoke.

"It was the night you got shot… You were not technically alive…so I have you CPR…"

"CPR?"

"It's where I would breath for you and try to get your heart to beat…doesn't always work… but if worked for you…"

Kagome almost had tears in her eyes and asked,

"You did that? You breathed for me?"

He fidgeted and blushed and said,

"Yes"

He looked at her and said,

"That's when you came back from dying and opened your eyes for a few moments, then fell asleep for 4 months…"

He looked out onto the wet lawn and whispered,

"That is what you remember…"

Then he said in realization,

"I was the first face you saw when you came back to life…"

That's why! She had imprinted on him! She looked at him in awe with shimmering eyes.

"Inu…yasha…"

He looked at her with heavy eyes and drew her near to his side, she grabbed onto his arm and smiled as she whispered,

"So that's why since I met you, I felt like I was at home, with you I feel like nothing could hurt me, I was with the one I waited for… Now I have you I don't want you to ever go away again…"

He blushed and put his hand on her knee and leaned his head on hers and whispered, his eyes heavy as he looked down at her when he said without thought,

"Who says I want to go away?"

She snuggled into his arm, holding it tightly and whispered,

"…Inuyasha…"

He cuddled into her and whispered,

"Kagome…"

She thought,

'So that's it…He saved my life…He...'

And they just sat there, leaning on each other, reflecting on the warmth and presence of each other as they watched the rain fall.

X-X-X-X-X---------------------X-X-X-

A/N: That chapter was longer than I thought it'd be, but like you guys are complaining. I hope that answers some questions. I've been getting a few "This story is rushing to much". Well you guys this story is now my second longest story! And there are A LOT more things to go through, I intended this story to be short, but it looks like that ain't gonna happen… Next chapter will begin part 2 of this story :P… I dunno if I'll update till Friday, but I can never say. Thanks all! Till next time…

Kudos!!!


	16. Seperated

A/N: Ok hi everyone! I'm so happy so many people have started to read this again! But I'm afraid this chapter may make you "you are rushing this story" people a bit mad, but oh well, oh my doctor's appt went well, my baby was uncooperative, it took 15 minutes before we could get her heartbeat cause she kept moving when he finally found it :P but nope, no name yet, still thinking :P But on with the story!

**Chapter 16:** **Separated**

Another day droned by slowly as Inuyasha starred outside the window. After revealing his 'good' position to Kagome, she's been closer to him. He didn't mind it really. He loved the way she'd stare up at him with those adoring eyes of hers. His mind was so muddled with fond thoughts but then there were the worries. His biggest one was if she ever remembered him…How he was before. Would she think he was deceiving her? He was lying to her to hurt her in the worst way, or even may it go right and she be happy of his change? What if she wasn't just scared of him before, but hated him back? He sighed and he heard behind him, his friend Kenji,

"Oi, Inuyasha, are you ok? You've been a lot quieter since you came back. Have you softened up on us, man?"

Inuyasha scoffed,

"Keh! No, I'm just not feeling well that's all."

Then he heard the question he knew would eventually come up,

"Oi, why haven't you hung out with us since you got back? That fine blonde, youkai girl picks you up everyday."

Kenji nudged him,

"Your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha's brow twitched,

"Who? Kirara? Keh! No, She picks me up to go to…ano… tutoring."

"Tutoring?"

Inuyasha leaned back and simply said,

"Aa" (Yeah). I didn't get much schooling during my time, so I'm being tutored still."

Inuyasha fidgeted when he asked,

"What about the weekends? You are unreachable then too."

Inuyasha used his popularity and just scared him and growled in his face,

"What's it to you? Who are you? My mother?!"

Kenji put both his hands up in defense,

"Oi! I'm just wondering."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed till another one of his friends came by and said,

"Inuyasha, why don't you ditch tutoring and we go do something fun! Just once you can make some excuse for us, man."

Inuyasha fidgeted. He actually forgot about his status of popularity. Is that really the extent of the effect Kagome had on him? He tried to think. He really did owe his friends this, he had not seen any of them for nearly 8 months now. He sighed in his brain,

'I hope Kagome can forgive me this once'

He plastered a smirk and said,

"I suppose I can tell Kirara I'm not feeling to well."

They wooted and gave high fives. Inuyasha though felt something wasn't right. Something tugged at him. But he told Kirara after school he was really not feeling well and to tell Kagome he was sorry. He thought to himself,

'I hope I can forgive myself for lying to her…'

His thoughts broke as his friends yelled for him.

X-X-X- X-X-X-

Kagome sighed as she stared out of the window. He didn't come today, but she supposed even she understood that he needed the rest. She was unaware that her mother was down the hall in Kaede's office discussing her progress. Kagome sighed and held Inu-chan to her. The small, pointed-eared stuffed dog actually had the smell Kagome had grown so attached to Inuyasha with. To know he was the one that saved her from death, the one that tirelessly watched over her and trained to walk and talk… even remind her how being a woman and he a man is so different, but she blushed at that last thought. Her thoughts of him were pretty innocent and tame, but if his body reacted to her the way she's witnessed, what does he think? Her face heated more, but how she missed him.

"Rest tonight so I can have you tomorrow."

"Who are you talking about, dear?"

Kagome looked at the doorway to look to her mother. Her mother was familiar to her now and saw her as her mother, but her closeness wasn't anything compared to that of Inuyasha. Kagome smiled,

"Mama!"

Kagome's mother's face brightened brightly as her mother ran to her with a hug. They hugged tightly and her mother kissed her on the cheek. Kagome stepped back with a bright smile, but noticed the dog,

"Where'd you get that pretty doggie?"

Kagome glowed,

"Inuyasha gave him to me to cheer me up after he moved out of the building back to his house. Inu-chan here protects me when he can't".

Mrs. Higurashi rose a brow and said,

"This is the same Inuyasha that grew up with you and trained you?"

She nodded with a smile. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said,

"I've heard so much about his work for you, but have not had a chance to thank him… Where is he?"

Kagome slumped and said in a depressive voice,

"He was sick after school. He had to go home and rest."

Kaede, Sango and Miroku walked in with sad looks. Mrs. Higurashi said,

"That is so awful that I wasn't able to meet him before we left."

Kagome turned pale.

"We?"

She looked to the group behind her mom. They looked sad as they brought in things from her classes. Kagome panicked,

'No! No! Not now!'

X-X- X-X- X-X-

Inuyasha stood on the pier with his friends as a few of them smoked and a few had beers. Inuyasha had vividly told of his acts that got him imprisoned as a "slave" in a Rehab home. Everyone was quite entertained and as usual, Yura and a few of her friends were flirty with him, trying desperately to get the attention that they used to receive from their hanyou hunk, but when one tried to sit on his lap, he instinctively growled at her to get off him. It surprised him. Usually he loved all the attention he got from the ladies, but only one smiling face was in his mind, haunting him of the lie he told to keep his façade of tough guy bred. Every time her face came to his mind, a pang of guilt filled him, but he quickly would shake it off as he started to joke with his friends he actually missed a lot. Then he heard something in his head,

'_Inuyasha…you…you lied to me…'_

The hurt, aching voice said in his voice. His eyes widened,

'Ka…Kagome?'

Finally it got to him.

"Guys, I'm not feeling to well. I need to head home."

Hey all moaned and groaned and he left them as he began his trek to the bus stop.

"Tomorrow, I'll make it up to you."

But something tugged at his gut. Something was not right at all. He couldn't shake it. It made him worry. He had a very hard night, He barely slept a wink.

X-X- X-X-

Kagome stepped into the house. It brought back familiar feelings, but her heart ached relentlessly. Her mother hugged her and said,

"Welcome home, honey."

Then the people she came to know as her little brother Souta and her Jii-chan came to her for a warm welcome. It did warm her, but she was worn out from the fight she put up at the home to leave without Inuyasha, but everyone assured her she'd see him again. He didn't even know where she was, but she clung onto the dog. She saw her family's mouths move, but the only sound she heard was the gentle voice of Inuyasha when they talked about a week ago.

The conversation echoed in her head…

_Kagome sat at the edge of her bed and held her stuffed dog. She heard Inuyasha behind her and she knew his keen senses picked up her distress._

"_Kagome?"_

_She held her dog tighter and Inuyasha got onto her bed by her and asked in a worried voice,_

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kagome turned and hugged him, a few tears escaping. He blushed and gently returned her embrace as Kagome said,_

"_I had a bad dream last night."_

_Inuyasha froze, but calmed a bit when she said,_

"_You disappeared and no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find you. I've not been so lonely in my life!"_

_Inuyasha held her tight before scooting behind her, pulling her between his legs and held her against him. He said in a bit of a snooty voice,_

"_Now why would you have such a dumb dream like that?"_

_She turned to her side a bit to lean her cheek on his chest while she shrugged. He held her tighter and said gently as he put his chin on her head, slanting to where he was the nearest to her ear,_

"_I already told you, baka, I'm not leaving you."_

_She snuggled into his chest and smiled,_

"_So I never have to worry about being alone? Since you'll always be there for me, ne?"_

_She felt Inuyasha tense and hold his breath and shake his head a bit before sighing and letting out a gentle,_

"_Aa (right)."_

_He held her tighter,_

"_Of course I mean I'm still going to school and ho…"_

"_I know that! I know what you mean."_

_She giggled. She felt him smile against her head. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he surrounded her with his arms and gently said the words that echoed in her head,_

"_Kagome…Nothing can separate us. And if something does, don't worry…I will find you."_

Kagome sighed and plastered a smile to her family and asked,

"When is Inuyasha visiting?"

Her mother gave bit of a sad look and said,

"You'll see him again, don't worry. But now just be with us, we are your family."

She remembered she said that back at the center when Kagome was putting up a fight. Kagome nodded, though inside she did not mean too. Before she broke down in front of her family, she asked,

"Do I have a room?"

Her mother nodded and showed her. A flood of familiar thoughts and feelings hit her as she looked around, but once her mother left her, she collapsed onto her bed, trying to stifle her heartache with Inu-chan.

"_Kagome…Nothing can separate us. And if something does, don't worry…I will find you."_

She gave a shaky sigh and thought,

'Oh, Inuyasha! Hurry and find me!'

X-X- X-X-

Inuyasha rushed into the rehab center catching a bus. Kirara didn't pick him up. He rushed down the hall, flowers in hand to make up for yesterday. As he rounded the corner into Kagome's room, a smile on his face as he prepared himself to be tackled by his favorite pair of arms.

"Oi! Kagome! Look what I…"

He dropped the flowers as he looked over an empty room. Only the furniture was left. Everything that said, "Kagome" was gone, even her smell. Inuyasha felt a surge of panic run through him. He turned around to ask Miroku or Sango, but met face-to-face with Kaede. He growled at her,

"Where is she?"

Kaede shook her head and said,

"We waited for you yesterday so you could say goodbye, but you didn't come."

"What?! What do you mean?"

She sighed,

"She went home yesterday, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha went pale and gulped as he choked out,

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

Kaede solemnly said, something in her eye,

"I thought you needed rest."

All color drained from him. Did she know. She has been around Hanyous most her life and knows hanyous really don't get sick… He froze before he clinched his fist.

"Can't I have her phone number? Her address? I really wan…need to see her."

He tried to say as nonchalant as he could muster.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. It was agreed by her mother and I that you not speak too her for a few days…just until she settles."

"NAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIII?!!!!!!!!"

He could feel a heat run through his veins. Kaede continued,

"We think it'd be very distracting to her memory process if you were there."

Inuyasha growled,

"She's probably scared to death!"

It echoed in the halls and in his head as he pounded his fist to his chest.

"SHE NEEDS ME!"

He froze and his eyes went wide as he paused. Kaede nodded,

"I know you feel that way, but she's not a baby, Inuyasha. She doesn't need a father to protect her…"

"I'm not her father! I'm…I'm…"

He blushed. She raised a brow,

"Ah, I see, but Inuyasha, you'll see her in a few days. We aren't saying you can never see her again."

He looked at her, dangerously through his bangs and growled,

"You might as well."

And he stormed down the hall. He had a million emotions and thoughts run through his mind. Why did he feel so strong over her? He remembered Myouga's talk on mates and protection. He gulped. Does that mean he subconsciously chose Kagome as his mate? He tried to shake the thought off. But he though about the words he told Kagome,

"_Kagome…Nothing can separate us. And if something does, don't worry…I will find you."_

That's how he did feel. He wanted to bash something. They were keeping them apart and he kept getting a picture of frightened Kagome crawled in a corner calling his name. It made him angry, and then he spotted a certain physical trainer talking to a few nurses. He walked swiftly up to him and pulled him around, slamming him against the wall as he growled,

"Why didn't you tell me, dammit?!"

Miroku assured the nurses everything was ok as he faced the rabidly, angered hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we were told not to tell you."

Inuyasha slammed him against the wall and growled,

"What?!"

"Inuyasha, I'm an employee here, I have to follow what my boss says…"

"…unless it comes to sexually harassing the patients…"

"Now, hold on, Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha!"

He heard Sango call behind him. He let go of Miroku as he turned around to face Sango.

"Sango! Please! I need her phone number, address, something!"

Sango and Miroku sighed. Inuyasha cringed and growled,

"Screw you…"

Then in one final burst before he ran to leave,

"Screw you all!!!!!"

Sango and Miroku sighed.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XXXXX-

Nani What?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but yah…till next time, Kudos.

P.S: to the reader that pointed out every single error I made on the last chapter, thank you so much for pointing that out, but I keep saying how bad I get. When you are pregnant, it's hard to concentrate on anything, even talking/typing, but oh well :P LOL thanks for reading


	17. Lost and Found

A/ N: Wow! Arigatou mina! Watashi suki RIBIU desu! Ano…LOL… I just said "Thank you everyone! I love the reviews!" But I'm glad the "X"s are helping with the spacing. I wonder why is limited to the characters that show up and I dunno why I bother to indent, since fanfiction .net doesn't show indention. Habit I guess… Plus being "Sailor X" I thought it could have kinda a "trademark" feel :P But on we go!

**Chapter 17:** Lost and Found

Inuyasha was too restless to sleep. He was going to track her that night, but he had the inside fear of getting her in trouble. That's the last thing he needed on his conscience. He couldn't get the thought of Kagome being scared to be in a new place without him out of his head. But maybe, just maybe, she found it familiar. As he walked to school, he just thought about getting to Kagome. He knew his Inu youkai instinct was trying to override his reason. He still didn't want to face his true feelings. He hated her for so long, it was almost embedded somewhere in his being, but that had almost been completely voided by the overwhelmingly strong feeling to seek her, protect her and seriously harm anyone who says he can't see her. Then something struck him,

"_And you work hard in your school! If you remember and get good enough, we'll go to the same school!"_

He froze as those words began to echo in his head, but then he thought about all his friends. Innocent, sweet, naive Kagome with his group of trouble making, sex hungry, smoking, drinking, foul mouthed friends. He shivered. When he said that too her, he doubted she'd be in public school any time soon, but she was sent home. Does that mean she'd be in his school? What would he do? He began to walk again as he thought about it. He had to admit that the still popular side of him didn't want to be associated with a "challenged" person, but he felt a bit bad thinking of Kagome in that way. But then he had an idea. If Kagome attended that school last year, then they should still have her records, if they didn't unenroll her completely out. He got a smirk.

"I'll find you, Kagome."

X-X- X-X-_  
_

Kagome sat quietly in her room, staring out the window, staring below, hoping to see Inuyasha at any moment walking up the way. She held Inu-chan tightly. She saw many books around, but most of them looked too old for her train of thought. She looked around at the lavender walls and the closet that hovered over her bed on the wall. She wondered if there was anything in here to remind her of Inuyasha. She was supposedly to know him before the accident. She saw shoe boxes and a book that was green. The letters on the side were in Romanji and said "Diary". She knew Romanji, but didn't know a lot of English. She went over and kneeled in front of the book shelf and carefully pulled out the book. She recognized it was her name on it,

"Kagome no DIARY"

She read out loud. She opened it to the middle. And read the date

"4/8/98…"

He read what she could, skipping over the Kanji characters she did not know, but from what she could make sense, someone was mean to her, he was scary and scared her. She could not help but to remember that dream with the boy whose face was in shadow. But it came to the boy's name. 3 Kanji…�夜叉 (Do you guys see that?)… She recognized the first character to be "Inu"…Dog. She sighed and said,

"What a mean dog!"

Her mother came into the room and Kagome closed the book.

"Kagome, lunch is ready."

She said in her chirpy demeanor. Kagome smiled and nodded, putting the book back. Those characters looked so familiar, but she could not put her finger on it. She slowly got up and went down for lunch. The main reason she had been behaving is so she may get awarded to see Inuyasha earlier…Unless Inuyasha would find her first.

X-X- X-X-

Inuyasha snuck into the office after school... He sniffed out where everyone was. The receptionist still sat at her desk as he snuck around to behind her. He saw the administration office. He stealthfuly snuck around corners and peeked inside. No one in sight. He quickly snuck over to the computer. The settings on it were in Japanese. There was a problem. He didn't remember the exact kanji for Kagome's family name.

"Shimatta! I guess I have to look up her first name. Kagome's not exactly a popular name."

He typed it in on the Romanji keyboard, which automatically turned it to Hiragana. He pressed enter and only one name showed up.日暮かごめ…Higurashi Kagome. He finally recognized the characters. He quickly clicked on the name. To his frustration it said,

"Transferred".

He growled and slammed on the desk, when someone heard him and came to rush to see the commotion. With his hanyou speed, he sped out of there before someone could suspect.

X-X- X-X-

.Inuyasha tried everything that day to get her number. He did not know her mom's name, so it was hard to locate her. He couldn't ask any of her friends. Her friends hated him, which was understandable. He finally slugged home and flopped himself on the couch. He covered his arm over his eyes. Since becoming her personal care-taker, he had not been away from her this much. What was the worst part was the emptiness he felt without her. He didn't understand it. This time last year, he hated her beyond all reason, now he felt like he was suffocating, being denied air to live. He sighed,

"I'm so confused."

He felt an itching pain on his neck. With an agitated sigh, he slapped the area and grumbled,

"This is not the time, Myouga-jiji."

Myouga popped and hopped onto his chest with a "Gamyoun" the said,

"I recognize this look."

Inuyasha just scoffed and rolled over, but Myouga's flea-like reflexes had him cling onto Inuyasha's shirt, and then he sat on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you with her, Inuyasha-sama? You look like you've not eaten or slept in days."

He sighed,

"I haven't… And I'm not allowed to see her for a few days, but I have to find her. I don't care what those bastards say."

Myouga sat cross-legged, with his arms crossed,

"You are suffering separation anxiety, then."

"Keh"

Myouga sighed,

"Inuyasha-sama, you turn 18 in just a couple of weeks. Weither you like it or not, it looks like you have a mate."

He snorted Myouga off his shoulder and growled,

"She's NOT my mate! I'm not ready for one anyway. I'm too young to settle with one person, besides, I'm only a hanyou, like my mating instinct will be that strong…"

Myouga said "Gamyoun" with every bounce as he settled himself on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

"No, not that strong. Stronger."

Inuyasha froze and growled deeply,

"What do you mean?"

Myouga sighed and said,

"Being a hanyou, you have not only the Inu- youkai instinct to find a life-long companion and to mate, you also have your human sexual hormones…mixing the two…making it stronger. You will find it very hard and, at times, unbearable."

Inuyasha sighed,

"How do you know for sure it's Kagome? You haven't even met her."

Myouga smirked, though you couldn't tell except his cheek going to one side.

"Inuyasha-sama. You have not eaten since you've been separated. You look ragged and even sickly. Think about someone you yourself would want as a mate."

Inuyasha though and shrugged with a mumble,

"I dunno. I've had a crush on Kikyou, Kagome's cousin, since I could remember, though I saw her the other day and didn't feel the same."

Myouga watched as he said,

"Think about Kikyou. Think about her silky hair, her eyes, what you will."

Inuyasha thought about, but ended up with a satisfied feeling and his color didn't change. Myouga raised a brow,

"And in the past you've wanted this girl?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"I finally got her to go out with me, but she thought I was too selfish and headstrong, plus she really didn't like how I treated her cousin."

Myouga cleared his throat, Inuyasha glared at him as he continued,

"I always thought we had some connection, but I guess it just comes down to her beauty, which now, somehow, falters."

Myouga nodded and said,

"Now, Inuyasha-sama, Think about Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed and groaned as Myouga continued,

"Imagine her soft hair, brilliant eyes, cute face…"

Myouga eyed him closely as he named off things for Inuyasha to picture. Inuyasha's drained, pale face filled with color, his cheeks getting a rosy color. His dull, yellow-orange eyes became a brilliant, shimmering, honey-amber. Myouga listened as Inuyasha's pulse rose and his breath seemed short, but strong. Then in an outburst, Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and sat up, holding his head,

"Stop dammit! Just stop!"

Myouga nodded and said in his scruffy, old man's voice,

"Fight the feelings if you can, but don't deny them, as they will consume you to a point of breaking."

Inuyasha growled as he ran off to his room, slamming the door, plopping onto his bed and hiding his head under a pillow. His thoughts were now flooded with Kagome. He growled and bit into his pillow,

"This can't be! Damn youkai blood. I'm too young, too wild, too popular for the likes of her, but yet… I'm going crazy knowing I have no idea where she is! I feel so helpless right now… the only way for it to stop is…is…"

With strong curses, he punched his pillow till feathers burst from the seams. So many things. Not having her…having to have her…why her of anyone. Finally he collapsed and groaned. He promised her. As he was about to get up, the phone rang. He picked it up, cleared his throat and answered in a low,

"Moshi moshi…"

"Oi, Inuyasha?"

"Mirok-"

"Look, I'm being really sneaky. If we are caught, Sango and I could loose our jobs."

"What are y-"

"Do you know where the Sunset Shrine is?"

"Yeah I do…"

"Her grandfather is the Shrine keeper. She lives in the Keeper's house"

Inuyasha almost laughed but he said,

"Thanks, man, I owe you one and don't worry, I won't rat on you..."

"Hai, have fun. Jaa."

"Haa, (yeah) Ja ne."

Inuyasha barely got the phone hung up before he ran outside of the door, grabbing his black, Leather Jacket off the chair.

X-X- X-X-

Kagome sat on the love seat in front of the TV, staring into space. It had been 2 days since the last time she saw him. She finally was going quiet. Her mother got concerned when Kagome all of a sudden got pale, quiet, and stared to nowhere. She knew it was because of Inuyasha. It was planned to wait 2 more days, but it seemed that was too harsh on Kagome's mind and heart. She was almost ready to let Kagome call Inuyasha, Kaede gave her the number. She looked at the clock and said,

"Kagome, will you be fine inside the house for a bit? I need to take Souta shopping. If you need anything, Jii-chan is in the shed over by the well house."

Kagome just gave her a pale, but solemn smile and nodded,

"I'll just watch TV. I'll be fine."

Her mother kissed her on the cheek and called for Souta. Kagome blocked everything back out. All on her mind was Inuyasha. His voice, his touch, his scent.

X-X- X-X-

Inuyasha dodged traffic and leaped over buildings, heading non-stop to the east side of the district. He's visited the Shrine a few times. Kikyou mentioned to him that that shrine had been in her family for a millennium. He felt himself have a sweat drop when he remembered it was there, underneath the Shrine's sacred tree, where he and Kikyou broke up.

"Figures"

He grumbled under his breath. Then he spotted it,

"I'm almost there. Almost back to you…"

X-X- X-X-

Kagome didn't move from her same position. It had been about 20 minutes since her mother and Souta left. Her grandfather came in once, asking to call him for dinner. She blankly nodded. Finally a knock at her front door snapped her out of her trance. She stared at the direction for a moment before slowly getting up. She paused as she heard the door slide open and someone walk in. Cautiously she stepped out into the hall and walked down a bit before hearing a voice behind her,

"…Kagome…"

She froze and quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing right there. She broke out into a run and yelled,

"Inuyasha!"

With a smile and open arms, he welcomed her in as she leaped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and she held onto him. It was a shock to him a first, but he wrapped his arms around her, one hand holding her head to him, the other keeping her up, he nuzzled into the knap of her neck, breathing her in as he whispered to the sobbing girl,

"I told you, baka…I'd find you."

He backed away just enough to look into her vibrant, happy eyes,

"I knew you would! I would have waited forever!"

His happy smile became something deeper as her face was barely centimeters away from his. He felt her hot breath through her smile, but it faded when his eyes became heavy. He whispered as he came closer to her face,

"…Kagome…I missed you…"

She nervously nodded as she shivered and whispered back,

"I missed you…Inuyasha…"

She blushed and readied herself for whatever Inuyasha had on his mind, whatever it was. It was Inuyasha. He kept looking at her lips. She got excited and closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled at how cute she was, but couldn't help and was taking his cue…when…

"What's going on here?"

Inuyasha just about dropped Kagome, but caught her at the last minute, letting her down onto the ground, but Kagome remained attached to him. Inuyasha was bright red. Kagome, with no conscience, said with a big smile,

"Jii-chan! This is Inuyasha!"

Her grandfather eyed him and sneered,

"Since when are boys the same age as my granddaughter allowed too tutor in such personal matters?"

Inuyasha sensed the offensive jest that her grandfather was making. He sneered back,

"You meant 'youkai boys'… didn't you?"

"Smart boy. I thought you knew not to see her till Sunday?"

Poor Kagome was lost and just looked at both of them, sensing something wrong. Inuyasha put an arm around her and said,

"You think I'm really going to listen to that crap? I wanted to see her, so… I found her."

Kagome's grandfather eyed him as Kagome snuggled into his chest. Under normal circumstances he would have stopped her, but not only did he miss her, he wanted to prove a point to her grandfather. Her grandfather glared and asked,

"What youkai are you? And what spell have you cast on my granddaughter?"

He asked as he stepped to take Kagome, but Inuyasha gave him a stern warning before saying,

"I'm an Inu hanyou and Inu youkai do not cast mind altering spells!"

"Hanyou, ne? Kagome, dear, why don't you step over here?"

Kagome looked at him,

"Jii-chan…why?"

"Because that boy's dangerous."

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome turned to her grandfather and yelled,

"Inuyasha's not dangerous!"

"He's part youkai-"

"So, Jii-chan? If it weren't for him, I'd be dead! Not only that but I might not be as well as I am now! I'm staying right here!"

Inuyasha watched with a lump in his throat as Kagome and her grandfather argued. Her grandfather said,

"Kagome! Don't talk back! Honor your elders like you were raised…or…is that another thing this rude…'boy'… taught you?"

Kagome was about to burst into tears before Inuyasha looked to the side and held Kagome back against him.

"Jii-chan!"

Kagome heard her mother yell.

"How dare you talk to our Kagome's savior and our guest in such a way!" You should not blame poor Kagome!"

After Her Grandfather crossed his arms and huffed, Kagome's mother looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome with a smile. In a bit of a teasing fashion she said,

"Kaede-sama warned me it may be impossible to separate you two."

She looked at the embarrassed, bright red Inuyasha and her glowing daughter. She bowed politely to Inuyasha,

"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha."

He nodded solemnly as he looked down at a smiling Kagome. He warmly smiled. Kagome's mother smiled at the bond that was obvious between them.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of it,

"Ee?"

"Would you be staying for dinner?"

He looked down at an excitingly nodding Kagome, He faked an eye roll and sigh and said,

"Guess I have no choice."

And as Kagome grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere, Inuyasha leaned into her mom,

"Besides, I've not eaten in days."

She giggled and said,

"Oh, I see."

Mrs. Higurashi watched as Kagome sat Inuyasha right by her on the floor in front of the TV. She looked so happy with him. He seemed very patient and understanding to everything she did or said to him. He was definitely special.

"You are going to allow this?"

She heard her father say up to her.

"Of course, Papa. Kaede-sama told me the extent of Inuyasha's past crimes and too me it seems like they are teaching each other a few things."

She giggled as Inuyasha was teaching Kagome how to hold a game controller. Her father growled,

"The boy's a hanyou…INU-hanyou. They can be very protective. That can spell trouble for our little Kagome."

"Oh? How so?"

"Having anything of Youkai blood in the family curses it. I'll have to get some seals to seal him out of our house."

"You will do no such thing! Papa, she's very happy, and so is he. That is the boy that got Kagome to breath, to walk, to talk…. To live! He is her miracle. And I have a feeling from hearing about his past, the extent it took him to find her, and how he handles her… she's his miracle in a way as well."

They watch as Kagome screamed when she crashed into a wall playing a racing game, Inuyasha laughing and telling her it was ok. Mrs. Higurashi patted her paranoid father on the head before heading into the kitchen to cook dinner.

X-X- X-X-

After a filling dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside to take a walk. Kagome grabbed onto his upper arm. Inuyasha sighed in contentment. They walked over to a point near the tree to look over the east Tokyo area. Kagome let go of his arm and gently slid her hand down his arm to reach for his hand, causing him to shiver. They stood there in silence as Inuyasha looked over at her. She was just wearing a lavender, flower-patterned dress that blew in the fall breeze. Her long hair gleamed in the evening sun as the breeze would tease it. It reminded him of what Myouga was telling him to picture. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and gushed a bit, before smiling with innocent eyes and reddened cheeks. After a few minutes of staring at her, she innocently asked,

"What?"

Quicker then she could react, He spun her to him into a strong embrace, breathing her in. She held him back, enjoying the sudden embrace. He gently whispered into her ear,

"I was going crazy without seeing you…"

She sighed,

"Oh, Inuyasha… I was so afraid without knowing where you were."

He cringed and dug his claws into the fabric of her dress, not tearing it,

"Where you really afraid?"

She nodded,

"I knew I was in my house and safe, but I felt…bare…unprotected… Kind of like I was naked,"

Inuyasha cringed at the analogy, but continued to listen,

"I didn't know you knew where I was… if you didn't how could you come to me?"

He nuzzled into her cheek, saying lightly,

"I was told not to look for you…but…I couldn't…I knew you were afraid. I made a promise to you that I intend to keep."

Then he menacingly growled,

"I don't care what they say…I can't be kept from you."

The growl was a little scary for her, but she didn't care. His warmth… his voice, everything about him she found she craved. Same with him. He had a full stomach and he had Kagome in his arms. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha asked in her head,

"What's so funny?"

She shrugged,

"I'm sure this wasn't part of your training program."

He drew her back to her cute, humorous smile. He caressed her cheek and smirked, making her feel a tingle. She found his smirks did something to her. He drew the hair from around her face and said,

"You don't know half of it…."

He smiled at her before drawing her back into him and held her tight, shimmying slightly,

"…Oh… how I missed you."

Then he thought in his head,

'What am I going to do when I'm 18? I have to be careful."

They held each other like that until sundown when Inuyasha took a shaky breath. He was spending most of this time getting intoxicated by her scent. Kagome looked up at him,

"Inuyasha?"

He held her into his neck by the back of her head,

"I have to go home."

Kagome grabbed onto him,

"You just got here."

He nuzzled into her hair and said,

"I know…but I'll see you tomorrow. I have school stuff I need to do."

He drew her back and ran his thumb over her cheek,

"Can you forgive me?"

Kagome sighed stubbornly and said,

"Well you know where I live now and stuff…"

"Yah and…"

He dug with one hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Give me your hand."

She let go of him and gave him her left hand. He wrote on the back of it a few numbers.

"This is my phone number. Call me whenever you need me. Unless it's an emergency, don't call later then 10, earlier then 8, ne?"

She nodded. He smiled took her right hand,

"Let's go back inside for now, it's getting cold out here."

**X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X **

A/N: Japanese characters. Yes I can type in Japanese, I just want to see if they will show up on If all you see is weird punctuation, you'll need a Japanese Language Pack. You have it on your Window's disk or you can get it at windows .com.

On the question about my story "Beyond Imaginary" It is a story I'm working on on leisure time and won't start publishing it till it is near finished. So far I have 4 chapters typed up on it. I have one more fanfic idea as well, but I really need to finish the overhaul... I dread it. I want it over with… maybe if I get some people to help me with proof reading, since I miss a lot… but yah, "Beyond Imaginary" IS being written.

Well, till next time… Kudos!


	18. Back to School

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Finally got my computer to work again. Exuse my grammer, Open Office has spell-check, but no grammar check, So I'm winging that, hope it doesn't bug you guys too much.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 18:**** Back to school.**

A month had passed since their reunion. Inuyasha, as promised, would spend every moment of his spare time with Kagome, continuing home sessions of physical therapy and tutoring. Today he took her to the library. Kagome sat in front of the computer as Inuyasha sat next to her, doing his own homework while helping her with any questions she had. He'd occasionally look over to her. He felt stronger then before about her. Myouga called it "Abscance makes the heart grow fonder" or once even said, "You don't know what you've got until it's gone". He sighed because it was true, but sometimes he felt guilty, since Kagome still wasn't really that much older in the mind than about 6 or 7, but he had faith in her, she was smart. Kagome played a Disney themed Math game and would sigh and hit the table if she was wrong. Then Inuyasha looked over to see her pouting. He asked with a concern in his voice and face,

"What's wrong?"

Frustrated at herself, she gruffed,

"I'm 16 years old... I should know what 7+2 is! I'm just stupid."

Inuyasha put down his pencil and scooted over to her, saying in a stern voice,

"Kagome, look at me."

Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes and a pouted lip. He looked at her and said just a stern,

"You are not stupid. I don't ever- EVER- want to hear you say that, understood?"

She sighed. He put his arm around her and said,

"It'll take time, don't worry... Let me show you something."

He held up seven fingers.

"Count them" He told her. She looked at him unsure at first, but proceeded,

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... and?"

He then said,

"It was plus 2, ne?"

"Un (yah)."

He counted "One, two" as he rose two fingers.

"Now count them"

Once again she counted, but counted on from the original 7, "eight, nine... nine?"

He nodded and she smiled very widely. He then said,

"See? You aren't so dumb!"

She smiled, but got a sad look again. He asked,

"What is it?"

"I'm still not good enough to be in school with you."

He knew how much she wanted to goto school with him, but he couldn't see how. She possibly could not hang out with him and his friends, especially now that his friends joke about her being a "retard", since even before, no one liked her, though a few admitted that she looked pretty hot before the accident, which made something dangerous raise inside Inuyasha. He patted her on the back and said,

"Makenai, Kagome. Ganbattane (Don't give up, Kagome, you can do it.)."

Kagome smiled and leaned on his shoulder as she sighed,

"No wonder why you are my very best friend, you won't ever let me give up."

He smiled and said,

"Damn right."

X-X-X-X-X

He hated Mondays. They just were so slow. He walked to school, thinking about the "surprise" Kagome said she had for him today. He thought about what it possibly could be...a drawing?...a actual gift? He sighed as he got onto campus, he pulled his hair back and tucked it into the collar of his uniform, long hair had to be up and hidden for guys. He spotted his friends and as usual. Sometimes he wish that they had casual clothes like in the states, but alas, this was Japan and only elementary schools had no uniforms, some anyway.

"Yo, What's going on?"

He said coolly as he greeted his friends with group handshakes. They talked about their weekend and Inuyasha, as usual, put on the facade about being a bad ass and lying through his teeth of deliquent events he caused. He was laughing and enjoying the company of his friends... Until... He felt a force knock into his back and two tight arms around him, he snapped,

"What the hell! Who the hell..."

He caught the scent and looked down to a smiling, clinging Kagome. He gulped,

"Ka...Kagome..."

As much as he wanted to return the hug, his friends chuckled and pointed, while one named Kenji said,

"Looks like the retard is back, ne, Inuyasha?"

They laughed and expected him to do what he used too... Inuyasha closed his eyes tight, not wanting to do what he had too. He shoved her off and growled. She looked scared and confused, he growled,

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

His friends laughed how they used to, but one, named Himekou, put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked her up and down,

"Come on, Inuyasha, She's a retard now, you should be easy on her... espeacially since..."

He began to walk up to the shocked, teared up Kagome,

"especially that now she is oh...so...hot..."

Kagome panicked and froze. Inuyasha growled and took her by the upper arm and growled to his friends the way he used to,

"No, I just have to teach her a lesson."

Then he cringed as the scent of fear, confusion and sadness escaped her, especially when she whimpered,

"Itai...Inuyasha...you are hurting me..."

His friends laughed and cheered as Inuyasha faked his anger and literally dragged her behind a wall before pushing her up against the wall. She yipped and Inuyasha sighed and hugged her,

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't want to do that."

With tears in her eyes she asked,

"So you aren't mad at me?"

He sighed, too ashamed to look at her straight in the face. Is this true? That he would put the person he cared for more than anyone in pain to save his reputation? He thought fast, but blurted,

"No, I'm not mad, but what are you doing here?"

Kagome looked to the ground and said,

"I started to see a therapist... for the mind...and she thought it'd be a good idea that I come to get back into my life, hopefully sparking some memories or remembering what I learnt in school, to be around people I used to be friends with... I thought you'd be happy..."

Inuyasha sighed and held her tighter, looking and sniffing around, making sure no one was spying on them.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm very happy! But... You surprised me, I don't like being snuck up on..."

"But I do it all the time!"

"Well at the home and our houses is fine, but in public, I'm a bit touchier."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Then Inuyasha drew her back and drew her chin up to look into her eyes, he figured out what to say, which for the most part was true.

"Kagome, we can't be together here at school though."

She looked in shock,

"What? Why?"

"Because my friends... We've been friends since we were in Primary school... they are... I don't want you around them...They think of girls in a sick way...hentai way."

She asked in an innocent, cute voice that almost drove Inuyasha crazy that moment,

"You mean they are like Miroku?"

"Worse..."

She got pale,

"So they..."

"It's basically the only thing on their minds..."

Of course he'd never admit that he wasn't much different, but he had his sight on one person...the one in front of him. But he figured the more he made his friends scary to her, the more she'd want to stay away.

"They also get into a lot of bad trouble and get caught by the police...They are not safe for you to be around."

"But you are with me! You can protect me!"

Inuyasha sighed and said,

"I just can't let you do that...besides, you have your own friends, then we can meet at your house after school. Just please listen and trust me, ok?"

She bit her lip and nodded, he caressed her cheek and said softly,

"But that doesn't mean I'm not watching or not protecting you. Even if we aren't 'together', I'm always watching. Don't be afraid, I'll always protect you. I promise."

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and got a large whiff of her personal scent, it sent a shiver and a jolt through him. A growlish-moan almost rose before he stopped it and ran off as he yelled back,

"You'll do fine!"

Poor Kagome was left alone and confused. Inuyasha just concentrated on get rid of the feeling that almost took him down...with her...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome was scared the whole day, but in the halls, she would catch Inuyasha's eye, reminding her that he'd never let anything happen. Every class she stood up in front for the class to welcome back and friends she had forgotten would talk to her like they knew everything about her and she would attempt to be polite and be friendly as well, but Inuyasha was the only thing on her mind. Then came fourth period and too her delight, Inuyasha was there, sitting in the back. He spotted her and gulped, but was relieved when she saw he sat with one of his "friends" and she sat a few rows up. Inuyasha wanted to sit by her, but it would draw suspicion. Then his friend whispered to him,

"Inuyasha, it's that Kagome-retard...go.."

Something rose in Inuyasha, he was sick of hearing that word, especially since to who it was for.

"...Stop calling her that..."

His friend rose his brow,

"Why? She is, though I didn't know retards could be that hot."

Inuyasha gave him a death glare and growled,

"Stop that."

"Mooou, Inuyasha! Since when did you care?"

"Since when is she hot... Just stop drooling over her."

He began to sweat, Thanking Kami that she was out of earshot.

X-X-X-X-X

It was finally lunch. Kagome wandered the courtyard, trying to find a place to sit. As she searched, she was accidentally ran into someone. She heard a cocky voice say,

"Wow, Hello beautiful."

She looked up to meet a pair of pupil-less blue eyes. He had long, black hair, but like Inuyasha had too, he had his hair tied back and tucked into the collar. She spotted the pointed ears and the fangs in his teeth. She stared up in shock that he was a youkai, but she bowed politely and tried to scurry off when he caught her by the arm,

"Oi, Kagome...you don't remember me?"

She stiffened from his force and quietly Shook her head. He smirked and said,

"I see this past year hasn't changed you much, you still are denying me."

"I don't remember you."

He laughed,

"I heard about that, you loosing your memory."

Then he put his arm around her and said,

"Then why don't we make some fresh ones?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha met up with his friends and were heading to their regular spot, but he was worried about Kagome. He felt like a total ass that he couldn't just ditch his pride and be with her. He wondered how she was doing until he spotted her...he spotted Kagome with the guy he hated more then anyone, Kouga.  
Kouga was known for his stubbourn possesiveness and the past year talked about when Kagome would come back, what heplanned. He growled loudly to himself as he saw him put his arm around her. He thought,

_'He's taking advantage of this! I'll rip him ap...'_

Then he saw Kagome get angry and push him off, yelling,

"I don't know you! Get your hands off her you hentai!"

He smirked as Kouga looked at her with shock, but then Inuyasha felt his blood flare when Kouga reached for her again... He sprinted...

Kagome was about to turn around, when she heard behind her running foot steps. Kagome was being reached for by Kouga and she winced, but instead she saw a shot of silver as Inuyasha caught Kouga's hand. Inuyasha's friends watched in interest. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome,

"Run"

And with no hesitation, she ran. He turned to Kouga and growled,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Stay out of this Inu-koro! Why they hell do you care? You hate her guts, everyone knows that!"

"That may be true, but it's wrong to take advantage of her current state. Not even I am that dumb..."

Kouga chuckled,

"Inu-koro...I smell it all over you... you lo..."

"Don't even think about it, Wimpy Wolf! Why would I?"

Inuyasha knew he could fool his human friends, but Kouga was Ookami Youkai... He knew, but that made everything worse. Kouga sneered and tore himself away from Inuyasha,

"Baka! I won't let you hurt or near Kagome...I claim her. She is now under my protection and you won't hurt her!"

Inuyasha looked at his friends and at Kouga and growled, venom dripping of his voice,

"You can't do that..."

"Oh? And why not?"

His eyes glowed red for a moment as his voice dangerously deepened to a dangerous growl, but spoke low,making sure his friends couldn't hear,

"Because I already have her claimed. You will leave her alone!"

Kouga laughed out loud as Inuyasha's thoughts went wild, trying to sort out his feelings and why he said that out loud... to Kouga! He yelled at himself from the inside to just walk away, but he felt himself stiffening, ready to defend his honor, but Kouga brushed pasted him,

"I didn't see your mark, nor do I smell your claim on her, so she's still available...But I'll change that soon enough."

All of a sudden, Inuyasha got a panicked feeling in his gut. What would he try? What would he do? Would he force himself on her? He'd have too...Inuyasha got a warm feeling when he thought about Kagome...She could never be with anyone else...he knew he had her heart. His thoughts were interrupted by his friends bugging him to go eat and asking him what was going on. All he could answer was,

"Only I am entitled to do any harm, physical and emotional...I won't let Kouga take my status of being her biggest nightmare away from me."

They laughed and patted him on the back as he kicked himself with guilt. He was such an ass.

During lunch, though, his group sat in a place in view of Kagome. Finally, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi found her. He knew all three had been her best friends since elementary school, but he also knew that since she woke up, they only visited her 4 times. It made him upset, but what happened with Kouga still disturbed him. He didn't know what to hate more, Kouga, his youkai instincts or himself. He would look at her when he could get away with it. Kagome would look over at him once in a while too...but she looked hurt and confused. He cringed inside. He really was an ass.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome separated with her 3 "friends" at the bus stop as she made her way home to the shrine, which she saw the steps for from there. She was worn out and depressed. She remembered nothing from her former life...non of her friends, her school...nothing but Inuyasha...whom couldn't be with her at school. That's the main reason why she wanted to go to school was to be with him, but she felt better when she knew she was protected, evident from him coming to her rescue at lunch from that youkai boy. As she stepped onto the shrine grounds, she was grabbed and swung around into a familiar embrace.

"...Inu...yasha..."

"I'm so sorry for today... I wish I...but I..."

He held her tighter as she dropped her bag and grabbed onto him. He already had changed into casual clothes, wearing a black shirt, baggy jeans and his black, leather jacket. She breathed him in. As he held her he thought about Kouga's words,

"_I didn't see your mark, nor do I smell your claim on her, so she's still available...But I'll change that soon enough."_

He closed his eyes tight and held her closer, whispering,

"Kagome?"

She nodded and he continued,

"I want you to stay away from that youkai from today...Kouga...he is very dangerous and I'm afraid he'll do bad things to you...and..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry..."

He knew what she meant and smiled,

"Kagome..."

He pulled her back and smiled down at her then picked up her bag , grabbing her hand with his free one and they both went inside.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**_A/N_**: I know I know, but I know how bullies think, it's a process. I'm trying to make it as real in that aspect at least as I can. I've been bullied in RL from 3rd- 8th grade, so I know this is how a lot of the popular bullies are...no matter if they care for someone or not, they are still very superficial, but hopefully Inuyasha will change his veiws on that soon... Now...

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**Sailor X Fanclub- After e-mails suggesting this and fan's request, I'd like it if someone would e-mail me about having I guess would be called a "Sailor X Fanclub" on deviantART for those of you who are fans of my stories, music videos and art. So people can talk directly to me, since I would check it every day, and I'd love to see fan artwork of my stories. So if you are Interested in Founding that, please E-mail me.**

"**Kagome The Silver Hanyou" Fans, I need help:**** I have come to realize it is impossible fore me to finish the re-haul and finish this story by myself. To tell the truth, if it weren't my most famous/ loved work by people, I'd drop it faster than a rock because it is way tiring to write...so...I need a co writer/editor... basically how it works is I have a summary/outline of that chapter and the writer, who is familiar with my writing style will type out the chapter, artistic freedom will be allowed, but only if it fits the story... This would be great! Huge fans of the story only please! Please e-mail me if you are interested.**

**Till next time, Kudos!**


	19. Protector

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, not much to write, but now things get interesting... I estimate about 5 r 6 more chapters left... a reviewer pointed out to me a big boo boo about Kouga and so I make up an excuse and included it in this chapter... I hate it when that happens Now to the story.

**Chapter 19: Protector.**

Kagome had never gotten used to having to be separated from Inuyasha at school, plus it did make it harder he was a Senior and she was a junior, the youngest one in school, being 16 for still a few months. This Friday was Inuyasha's birthday, he'd be 18...and Inuyasha worried about whether not to let her go to the party. Kagome got too know her her "friends" better and found out why she was their best friend. They had many stories about them and Hojou, whom moved last year to Kyoto. Kagome just looked forward to arriving at the shrine to Inuyasha's open arms.

Without his friends around, as he walked from Biology to Math, he was free to stop at his locker and stare at Kagome. She'd stand with a shy smile, talking to her friends as she wore the school uniform. It was the standard Sailor-style... long sleeved-shirt, short skirt, knee-high socks and brown loafers for outside, white slippers inside. He knew many men loved the innocent schoolgirl look...including him, though as much as he loved the way her skirt bore most of her Karate high-kicking firm legs, he observed other guys liked it too, which made him uncomfortable. The temptation grew by the day to just walk up to her and make some gesture to the public to cry "hands off, she's mine!" But he'd sigh as his human logic for popularity overruled his overwhelming, growing infatuation and emotion of her. Myouga warned him about after he turned 18...Would he control it? He thought about how bad Kouga was, he remembered first meeting Kouga at the zoo when he tried to take Kagome. When Kouga arrived at his school just a week before Kagome arrived, they were rivals. Kouga was determined to get Kagome to be his in any way. But what was **_his_** own youkai blood capable off? It worried him, but then he spotted Kagome looking at him, gushing from catching his stare. He smiled at her and closed his locker, nodding and walking the other way. Her friends watched the scene, aware that Inuyasha and Kagome grew feelings for each other over the course of Kagome's recovery, but it angered them what he did with her at school. Eri furrowed her brows and said,

"There must be something we can do to notice you more."

Kagome looked confused,

"He notices me a lot, besides, I'll see him when I get home..."

Yuka sighed,

"But still...I think it's really mean how he stays away from you at school...it's very mean..."

Kagome sighed then Ayumi chirped up,

"I have an idea! Why doesn't Kagome come to my house before the party and we'll dress her up...give her a make-over."

"Yah! Then we'll make you look like something that even Inuyasha couldn't resist."

Kagome gulped and looked uncomfortable...scared of what they meant. Then she spotted Inuyasha in the crowd as he didn't give one look too her, knowing she was there, then she nodded,

"Yes...Let's do it..."

The girls giggled and immediately thought up the plans for it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Friday rolled around and Inuyasha took the day from school to plan the party that was held that night. His older brother was out of town, so he was free to take advantage of their 5 bedroom house that was set on the Tokyo outskirts, out where houses became a bit more common, but expensive. He put new water into the large bathtub, since he had the old style "no soap allowed in the tub, scrub yourself on the stool" type bathroom, unlike Kagome's house which had the more western style single-person bath tub and shower, though in Japan, to take a shower was very rare, but Kagome seemed to favor them over baths he noticed at the nursing home. He thought for tonight's party, some of his guests would enjoy having a "group bath". He remembered how many he had in his past, but tonight, he was not excited about it like he usually was until he imagined Kagome in the tub with him. He shook it off and blushed.

"Kagome's not going to want to do that any time soon...besides...It only be me and h..."

He shook it off. She was the only thing on his mind, but it made his mind and body in turmoil. He did permit her to come tonight, only if she stayed near her friends. Tonight, somehow, he'd be able to be able to hang out with her, even for a moment. Maybe he could make up some superficial lie to his friends about her body was to hot to hurt and he could find himself having "another" kind of fun. He gagged at himself...putting Kagome on a low level to save face. Kagome deserved better respect then that, plus she was still so young and innocent in nature. He couldn't help but to try to reason with both sides of feelings, but lust was the last thing he wanted. He continued preparing the house. He made sure there were plenty of drinks, the DJ was hired and all the other essentials for a guy turning 18...though one aspect he thought he'd love, but now did not want were videos his friends were bringing over. It had never bothered him really till now. He sighed and got mad. He knew what it was and it was ruining the youth he wanted. He wanted to be wild, trouble making, living it up, getting crazy with a multitude of woman...but that was out of his mind when "she" came into his heart. He looked at the clock, the party started in 4 hours.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome walked home to Ayumi's house with the other girls. They were going to make it a sleepover. Kagome's mom already dropped off Kagome's night bag.

"Ok girls! We have only 2 hours to get ready!"

Kagome was confused as in a rush they got themselves ready. Kagome sat in a chair and watched them scurry like chickens to find the right cloths and make-up, styling their hair and such. Then, an hour later they were ready. Ayumi dressed pretty and simple, Eri looked a bit on the tougher side with jeans and a black, wide-necked long-sleeved shirt, Yuka was in a nice sweater and a nice pair of slacks. They then stared at Kagome.

"Ok, girls, we have a lot to do to make her Inuyasha's dream girl."

Eri announced. Kagome said in pure confusion,

"Dream...girl...?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, holding a beer that a friend brought, planning to ditch it when Kagome arrived... if she arrived. Guests packed the house, but Inuyasha just kept an ear at the door. The party started nearly an hour ago. He started to feel a tinge of disappointment inside at the thought of the possibility of her friends not letting her come. He tried to continue to have fun. He already got some presents, his generous brother gave him a Toyota 4-Runner...since he got his liscence that morning and loved to go up to the mountains to camp during the warmer months. Then finally the door opened to reveal 3 girls. Inuyasha stared as he saw Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walk in. He almost dropped his drink when she saw who cam in next. Kagome shuffled into the house, blushing at the stares and it was evident she felt bit uncomfortable as she covered her chest area shyly to hide the plunging neckline of the shirt. Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he looked at her. She wore a tight, black, lace-fringed shirt with a neckline that plunged to show a great amount of clevage...a bit too low for her, being how young at mind she was, to be wearing in public...though as much as Inuyasha found himself enjoying it, he found himself grow increasingly paranoid about his friends that were not shy about being sex-hounds. Then it looked like the girls squeezed her into the tightest pair of jeans they could find. Her hair a bit teased and it framed her face very nicely. Her make-up was humble, but accented all her appealing features. Inuyasha didn't think she needed make-up, but the accents did look nice, especially the lip gloss that made her already luscious lips even more appealing. He stared at her but looked around as he heard a few boys cat call her, making a heat of fury raise inside him. He felt the hairs on his body raise and a growl trying to escape his throat. She spotted him and gave the shyest smile he'd ever seen. He felt warmth rush to his face as he smiled back. He felt a bit sorry for her. She looked around at all the staring faces and her smile wiped as she became pale and fear covered her face. Inuyasha put down his drink to greet her, till he was stopped.

"Inu-chan..."

Yura stared up at him with a sly, seductive smile. Inuyasha looked past her and said blandly,

"Oh... yo, Yura"

Yura put her hand on his lower stomach to stop him and get his attention. He looked quickly down at her as she looked up at him with a fake, innocent look.

"Inu-chan, you haven't paid any attention to me tonight."

She attempted a pout, which looked pathetic to Inuyasha. He was scared that Yura would do something to scare or offend Kagome. Inuyasha was glad her friends were chasing off the guys that came close to her. Yura grabbed his hand and said,

"Why don't we go have some fun..."

She looked toward the stairs and winked at him. A year ago he would have swept her off her feet and high-tail it to his room, but he looked over to a confused, almost hurt-looking Kagome, her friends glaring at him. He stopped Yura and said,

"Sorry, but not now."

Yura looked somewhat surprised. Never had she been denied, and she was anticipating getting Inuyasha with her. She couldn't understand it. Inuyasha closely watched Kagome as she sat on the leather couch with her friends, guys surrounding them. Then he saw his friends wave him over to the other side of the room. When he hesitated, Kenji pulled him over to talk. The music was loud, so Inuyasha couldn't listen in on Kagome.

The party raved on as music blasted anything from trance to metal. People dancing, drinking, bathing, exploring the rest of the house. Inuyasha, being the birthday boy, was constantly surrounded, he kept getting the shy and lonely looks from Kagome and glares from her friends. The next song started and Eri recognized it. Good Charlotte's "I Just Want to Live". She knew it was a fun song to dance to.

"Come on, Kagome! Time to get you noticed!"

Kagome got dragged to the "dance floor" while mildly protesting,

"But He already notices me!"

She yelled, since she has been catching his smiles and stares all evening.

Eri stopped and placed her in front of her, Kagome's back to Inuyasha, whom Eri made sure had a perfect view.

"That's not enough, Kagome! Now do what I do."

It was the middle of the first verse and Eri began to dance, simply rocking from side to side, swaying her hips. Kagome innocently followed. Eri instructed,

" Now loosen up, just move loosely to the music."

Kagome looked around at all the staring eyes, Inuyasha not one of them, she panicked and asked,

"But everyone is looking!"

"Ignore them... now move like this and look over your shoulder, tossing your hair once in a while... look straight at him... Now go!"

Kagome followed Eri's advice and found her body knew how it wanted to move, by the chorus, she was moving like a partier, but had more a sultry, slithering movement as she'd wiggle down and up and sway her hips like Eri was doing. When she tossed her hair to look over at her shoulder...jackpot. Inuyasha was staring at her like she's never seen him look at her before. As Innocent-minded as she was, all she knew was he was staring, it was working, so keep doing it and have fun. Eri noticed as well and taught her a few more other moves, like rubbing her hands up and down her body, telling Kagome to pout her bottom lip when she'd look at Inuyasha...Eri knew what Kagome's dancing was supposed to do, but no one had a clue about what Inuyasha REALLY was feeling. Inuyasha was stiff, his mouth hung loosely open, a small drop of drool became to escape, his eyes heavy and other parts of his body, quickly, began to react, but nothing was compared to what he was feeling on the inside. It was happening. With every toss of her hair, every sway of her hips, every contact made with her chocolate eyes and her shimmering, luscious lips. Inuyasha found himself, licking his own. His chest felt like it was caving in. But then Myouga was right, This was almost unbearable. Right now... He either could watcher her forever, or run to her, chomp down on her delicate, sweet-smelling neck and run upstairs. Never before had he felt this way. It was like Slow motion as he watched every inch of her move to the music, kind of sad she didn't know what it was doing to him. He began to pant, but something snapped him out of it. One of his friend, he didn't bother too look, since the only thing that was in his sights was Kagome,

"Wow, Look at the retard, looks like there are some things she can do... If she can move like that on the dance floor..."

Inuyasha looked at all the guys, every male eye in the room was on her... Inuyasha felt himself tense and grit his teeth. Red tinted his eyes as subconsciously, he spread his claws. He heard in his mind a low, scary voice said,

_'I'll rip their eyes out! SHE'S MINE!'_

Then before any males could reach her, he sprinted and pulled her against him, grabbing her upper arms tightly as he dangerously growled at Eri,

"What the HELL do you think you are doing!"

Then he looked at the males around that looked at him angerly and some commented rudely at him and why he stopped her dancing. He bore his teeth, then snarled as his friends backed up. He looked back at Eri, Kagome trembling in his grip.

"Why are you teaching her to move like that?"

Eri glared at him,

"It was the only way for you to pay attention to her!"

People began to stare as Inuyasha glared back at her and growled,

"I was! If you haven't noticed, there are a lot of people here!"

Eri gruffed and when she tried to reach for Kagome, instinctively Inuyasha snarled and pulled him behind her as Kagome snapped,

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha said to Eri,

"Leave her alone..."

Eri backed up at the dangerous look on his face and the venom dripping from his voice. People began to whisper. When Eri backed off, Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Inuyasha and held her tightly against him, snarling at the guys, telling them to back off. Inuyasha looked down at a very confused and horrified Kagome. She was so pretty and sexy, but Inuyasha tried to look past that to her fear. She squeaked,

"Inuyasha?"

He grabbed her hand and yelled,

"Party on, I'll be right back."

People hooted as Inuyasha basically dragged Kagome up the stairs. Her friends cried her name as the rest of everyone whistled and cheered.

Inuyasha pulled her into his room and sat her on the bed, going back to close and lock the door. He turned around to see her quietly sitting on his bed. Maybe this isn't where he should have taken her. She asked oh so sweet and innocently,

"Why did you get mad at Eri? Was I doing something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha stood there a moment, panting and trying to gain his control as he said with a husk to his voice,

"I yelled at her because the way she had you dance... I know you were having fun...but they way you danced makes guys think of...you know..." Kagome stared and studied him a moment, before seeing the one thing that made her face flare red and she quickly looked away,

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha would have blushed, but his mind was not so innocent right now. He was 18 and Myouga wasn't lying, but Kagome looked, confused, scared, and lonely. Before he knew it, he sat by her, pulled her on his lap and held he tightly, breathing her in. In a very husky voice he said,

"Don't...Don't be sorry..."

Kagome stiffened and her eyes got big. Inuyasha began to nuzzle her neck and breath in her hair,

"Hmmm, Kagome...You...smell...so..."

Kagome pulled quickly away. Sure, this was Inuyasha, but these were things she remembered Sango told her guys did when they had a certain event on their mind. She looked in his eyes with worry and said,

"Inu...Inuyasha?"

He didn't snap out of it, he was breathing hard and her body began to react, but it was making her worried. His lap became uncomfortable and she felt lost. He shook him,

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly and said in a low growl, making Kagome freeze and shiver in a mix of worry and something else,

"Nothing...Nothing is wrong...Ka...Go...Me... I..."

He grabbed her by her upper thigh and held her behind her neck as he gave a shiver and closed his eyes, rushing in to give her a long kiss, his body and the new feeling fighting all reason, but before he could reach her lips, she rolled out of the way and stood up, unsure of what was happening.

"Inuyasha...I told you...I...I won't...You aren't acting normal..."

He stood up and stared at her in the dim light, her messy hair and how irresistible she looked. He grabbed her and held her into him close, breathing her in, trying to calm himself, trying to snap out of it,

"I'm not normal, Kagome...Something is happening to me and what you did down there..."

He gave a shiver,

"...Kagome... don't dance like that infront of any other guy, ok?"

"You liked it. I could tell... I won't dance like that again...not for a while anyway."

He smiled and rubbed his hand over her back to sooth her.

"Sounds good to me. Kagome, forgive me...I'm going through something I can't tell you about...but soon I'll let you know."

She nuzzled into him and nodded,

"I hope you feel better."

He ran his claws light through her hair, reflecting on what he just did. He was going to...if she didn't do anything, just froze...he would have. He cringed.

_'I'm just as bad as Kouga'_

He sighed and stroked her spine lightly with his claws, causing her to shiver.

"I feel just fine, now Kagome. As long as you are with me, I'll be fine."

He smiled and sighed at her giggle. He didn't want to risk anymore mishaps tonight, especially with that shirt.

"Kagome...Never wear that shirt again, please...Not around guys."

She nodded,

"I didn't want to wear it, but my friends said you'd talk to me if I did."

He felt a stab in his heart...That wasn't right.But if she didn't wear that...do that dance...would he have been able to ditch his pride and even say one thing to her? But then he got a strong whiff of her scent. The scent past the shampoo or perfume...her scent...He felt it rise in him again. He tensed and gulped and said,

"Let me take you back to Yuka's house."

"Can't I stay here...right here...a bit more?"

Inuyasha sighed, if they did that, she'd leave with to scars on her neck. She was his... He sighed and said,

"I wish I could, I want to hold you...closer then this...I want...but Not now, not tonight, let me drive you home, I have a car now."

Kagome sighed and pulled away. Inuyasha gulped as he had a perfect view of that beautiful cleavage. He gently took her arm and had her cover it. She blushed and nodded. Inuyasha then said real low,

"I'm sorry...For a bit earlier...like I say... your dancing...and I'm going through some changes..."

"...Inuyasha...it's ok...I..."

She looked down and rubbed the back of her neck,

"It felt like my body knew...but I'm scared...it's new...I wish I knew more about it..."

Inuyasha felt like he was setting himself for trouble, but he raised her chin and looked into her beautiful eyes,

"Don't let me rush you...but when you remember...or when you feel more comfortable...I..."

"Inuyasha? Do you...have a crush on me?"

She asked so innocent and little kid-like that it brought him back to reality. He smirked at her and said,

"Why? Do you have a crush on me?"

Kagome gushed and turned bright red, trying to deny it like a little school girl. It was so cute... Inuyasha took the opportunity and drew her to look at him. He smiled and said,

"Kagome...you can't hide it...and..."

He whispered in her ear,

"And yes, I have a crush on you, too..."

Kagome froze and blushed bright red. Inuyasha smiled, he actually was having fun talking like little kids, but she was so drop dead cute. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. Then that unfightable feeling of tenderness over came him as he drew her in, but then 3 girls barged in the door, one holding a bobby-pin they used to pick the lock. They yelled,

"Kagome! Stop! Inuyasha! Don't!"

With their eyes closed. Inuyasha got an annoyed look and said,

"Oi"

They looked to see a bewildered Inuyasha and Kagome standing, holding each other. They blushed and Inuyasha sighed.

"Let me take you guys home..."

A/N:I know that was very lame and please excuse my grammar because I only spell-checked and not proof read because my eyes hurt from crying...I'm very depressed. Today I found my cat down the street dead, he had been ran over by a car...stupid teenagers drive so fast down my street. This cat was the sweetest cat and my close companion/ friend, since I can't get out of the house much. He will be greatly missed... My dear Storm-neko, I love you, I miss you...but anyway...

This fic is way longer then I though it'd be...but it's moving so fast... originally I wanted it just to be movie length, maybe 11 chapters...but it's now longer then Letters... it is my second longest story so far, though "Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou" will be about 40 chapters all together when finished, now you know why it's taking so long, plus I started my 3rd trimester of pregnancy, so things are getting a little difficult, this pregnancy is going by so fast now, I feel like right when I adjust to one new thing, another happens.

Note: Guys I love all the input and I'll contact one of you soon, but I need a co writer for my pirate fic, not this one, believe me, I have this one all planned :P


	20. Changing

A/N: Day off... why not write again? I'm still mourning my cat, Storm. I will for a while. But what better to cheer me up then righting more Inuyasha/ Kagome fluff...and some good stuff as well. I hope this chapter will be longer.

**Chapter 20: **Changing

Inuyasha's party lasted till 5 in the morning, but he still arrived at Kagome's house and slept on the floor-sofa for a good 5 hours, Kagome sitting right by him while watching TV. , Wondering about last night. It confused her greatly. Eri told her to dance like that a before she knew it...he was evidently thinking like a hormonal male. Sango warned her of it, but somehow, Kagome thought that Inuyasha was different, But alas, she had to except he was a male...basically a "man" now...but somehow it made her feel so dumb and stupid that she still felt so immature about it. How the process of Sex was still so gross inside her mind...she never wanted to do it, but it seems like her body was ahead of her mind and would react to Inuyasha's moves. She stared a his sleeping face. It was so peaceful and he slept with his mouth open. He really was amazing looking. She had been watching more and more TV., getting more and more into romance. She wanted him to kiss her...That was one thing she wanted, but kissing always lead to other things...right? She had a flashback of the party, how he warded off all the guys from her, holding her protectively. It made her blush. Her grandfather warned her that he'd be dangerous, if protective...But to tell the truth...she didn't mind. She smiled. She didn't mind because she knew she couldn't live her life, nor giver her heart to anyone but Inuyasha...When she was ready of course...but still...if she did decide to do something as incredibly gross as sex...not till her wedding night. He stirred and woke up to her intent stare. He smiled and said,

"Yo."

She snapped from her daze and quickly looked away, bright red and embarrassed. He sat up and stretched, growling like a dog. She smiled at him. He smiled back and put his arm around her, drawing her to lean on his shoulder. He loved to wake up, even from just a nap, too Kagome's smiling face. Their was no other smiling face as warm as her's. They proceeded to watch TV the rest of the day, Kagome's mother bringing them in lunch and calling them for supper when needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That Monday, Kagome arrived at School with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi as usual. Nothing was really different until she felt someone grab her hand and swing her around. That familiar embrace, and people stared. She looked up to a smiling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? But I thought..."

Her friends stared on at the sudden change in Inuyasha's attitude. Last week, he barely spoke to her, but today, the first thing he did when he saw her was grab her into a hold. Inuyasha smiled and said,

"On second thought, I can protect you from those hentai freaks I call friends."

Inuyasha couldn't explain it either. It seemed from that night... that moment as she danced... it happened. He knew it, admitted he tried to deny it, but Kagome was like medication for him. When he felt angry, or feeling like he wanted to cause trouble, he'd hold Kagome, and he returned to an indescribable calm. On the inside he fought it tirelessly...even seeing her, he fought as hard as he could not to abandon his friends to be with her, but it was second nature. He couldn't wait to hold her, smell her. He noticed his friends began to surround them and give him a weird look. Inuyasha growled at them, not letting loose of Kagome,

"What? What is it? You all have a problem?"

Himekou rose a brow,

"What's going on, man? Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Inuyasha glared at them, Kenji continued,

"She a retard man! Not too mention since you guys were kids..."

"Things have changed"

He held his puzzled Kagome closer,

"Got a problem with it?"

"I do!"

They looked behind him to see Kouga and his pack.

Kagome encircled his arms around Inuyasha in fear, taking in his protection. She remembered him now...from the zoo. She didn't recognize him because of his uniform and his hair being hidden...plus that whole day was strange to her. Inuyasha snarled at him,

"What the hell do you want, Wimpy Wolf?"

Kouga chuckled,

"Her. When I said I'd have her, I was not kidding, Inu-koro...she's mine!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him, but froze when he heard Kagome yell,

"I'm not your's! I don't want to be, nor will I ever!"

Inuyasha smirked at Kouga,

"See, Wimpy Wolf? She's not your's."

Kouga growled,

"It's not her choice. I'm an Ookami Prince...She will be my queen, have a problem with that?"

Inuyasha smirked,

"Yah, one."

"What?"

Inuyasha, as fast as lightning got in his face and growled with poisonous venom snarling in his voice,

"Because she's mine..."

None of the humans heard, but the pack did and gasped. That's when Kouga threw the first punch, sliding Inuyasha backward on his feet, but he just sprung forward, flying at him with flared claws. In the back of the courtyard, a familiar pair of eyes watched. Kikyou watched curiously as Inuyasha and Kouga fought over her cousin. Kikyou was unsure if this was a good idea. She knew how much of a selfish jerk Inuyasha was and knew what he did to Kagome in the past...but it was evident that it was kept from her, making Kikyou angry that Inuyasha was taking such advantage over her sick cousin. Kagome deserved better than that jerk. Kikyou sighed and headed toward her class.

A crowd began to surround as the fight continued...Kouga and Inuyasha fought and hit each other very equally until Kouga got Inuyasha square in the jaw, sending him flying into the ground. Kagome cried his name as Kouga hovered over him and rose his fist.

"Say good-night puppy, and goodbye to Kagome."

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see an angry Kagome and a foot collide with his nose, then as he stumbled back, Kagome rounded off a kick straight to the side of his head, then once more, knocking him on the ground as she growled and screamed,

"Kyaaa! Hyaaa! Hai!"

Kouga fell onto his butt beside Inuyasha, looking up to Kagome's angry face.

"You leave him alone you meanie!"

She said angrily, but still so naiive and innocent. Inuyasha stared in awe as Kagome found herself getting back into battle stance. Inuyasha must admit to himself, he found it quite intreging to watch his girl fight in a school uniform, but it hurt at the same time in more ways then one. Kouga slowly got up, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. He glared at her and said,

"I love the spunk you have, Kagome, But..."

"But your not sure you want a girl that can kick your ass, wolf-boy?"

an anonymous voice rang from the crowd. He snapped his fingers as his pack gathered around him. He looked at Kagome, helping Inuyasha up and told them,

"This is far from over...And Kagome...Next time I'll fight back and take you."

Inuyasha growled as Kagome sneered. As they walked off, Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lip and asked,

"You are only a brown belt?"

She shrugged,

"I guess...I don't know what happened...you were hurt and it came back to me... but now it's gone again..."

Then they heard people laugh and guy yelled out,

"Yo, Inuyasha? Need the retard to fight for you now, ne?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He wouldn't look at her. She got angry and stepped in front of him, yelling,

"Inuyasha could have done it himself, But I'm not that kind of stupid, weak girl that's just going to watch my best friend get hurt because of me!"

That started a whole new wave of whispers as Inuyasha cringed. Kagome froze,

"Did I say something wrong?"

Kenji chuckled,

"This is some kind of joke,ne? Inuyasha? This retard... Since when have you ever been nice...or become friends with Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked strange. Kagome yelled,

"Stop calling me a retard you baka!"

Kenji laughed and walked up to her, saying,

"What? Who says you can talk to me, retard? Or are you going to dance for me like you did Friday night?"

A few people yelled for her too. She looked embarrassed and mad. Inuyasha's bangs hid his eyes and he clinched his fists. He heard few more cat calls, then something snapped when he saw Himekou shove her and say,

"Get out of here, retard! We don't want you and Inuysha is way too popular to have you around to burden him."

Inuyasha felt his human side say _"Good, hopefully she will leave us alone after this."_ But ever stronger was his youkai blood saying, _"How dare he! How dare they! She's Mine!"_

Then she heard Kagome's hurt voice say,

"This was the reason, wasn't it?...That I was not to be with you at school?...Because you didn't want to be seen with me at school? Because I'm a 'retard' and you are popular?"

The hurt severed him. He couldn't take that voice. He hurt the one he cared for more than anyone. As She was going to turn to run, she yelled,

"I can't...believe...You... I thought...I can't..."

As she turned around in a burst of tears, he grabbed her and crushed her into him. She struggled, but he held her tighter and said sternly, "It was, but not now. Stop it!"

Then he turned to the rest of the crowd and said in a scruffed, angry, but point-proving voice,

" Ok, fine... She is my best friend! I admit it! That's where I am every day is her house...with her..."

Everyone gasped and Kagome relaxed as he continued,

"But now it stops, I'm not going to hide it anymore. Kagome is with me! If anyone has a problem with that, no big deal! But Where Kagome is, I will be! You got that!"

"So this is why you ditched us? For her! For that? She may be hot as hell, but she's still a retard!"

"What I do is my business... But you can either accept it or get over it!"

A hush fell over the crowd. Inuyasha nodded,

"That's what I thought, you bunch of superficial bastards!"

He began to lead Kagome away when Himekou said,

"Wait! Inuyasha..."

He turned around, holding Kagome close,

"Whatever man, if you think the retard-"

"-The next person to call her 'retard' will get my claws racked across their face, understood?"

He interrupted with a venom-soaked voice. Himekou sighed and continued,

"Ok- Kagome... If she's that important to you man, we shouldn't be hard on you for it. Her friends can come too."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged,

"We'll see you at lunch"

He said as he began to lead Kagome to class.

"Sorry Kagome...I'm such a jerk... I-"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Kagome looked up at him with a sweet smile,

"I may not be as smart as you or the others want me to be, but I realize that took a lot of courage...Thank you...You truly are my very best friend."

He stopped her and took her by her shoulders, making her look straight up at him. His eyes were heavy, but he said,

"You are mine as well...oh so sweet...carring...but Higurashi Kagome? Is that all you feel for me?"

With one bright red blush, That gave Inuyasha his answer, though she looked away and lied, choking out a,

"Yes"

Inuyasha drew her chin up,

"What did I tell you? You can't...hide...it..."

He wanted to lean in for a kiss, but the 5 minute bell rang. He sighed,

"Let me take you to class."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house. She found her mother and grandfather in the kitchen crying. Kagome asked worried,

"Mama? What is it?"

Her mother said,

"My Aunt, Jii-chan's sister has died."

"Oh how awful, Mama! Did I know her?"

"You've met her once or twice, but you didn't know her well."

Inuyasha just stood right behind Kagome. Kagome's mother said,

"The funeral is Saturday, but we can't go. We'd need to arrive on Friday."

"Why not?"

"You and Souta start studying for your winter exams... plus I can't just leave you two here alone."

Then Inuyasha froze when Kagome said,

"Why can't Inuyasha just stay here with Souta and I? He's 18! He's an adult!"

It felt strange to both of them to hear that, but Inuyasha froze, since he was on the spot. Kagome's Mother looked at him,

"Inuyasha? I know you are used to watching Kagome... but would it be too much of a burden? Would your brother mind? We'd-"

"Nope! Out of the question!"

"Jii-chan!"

He stood up and pointed at Inuyasha,

"It's not enough that I let him into my house everyday, but now you are willing to let him stay here alone with our sweet Kagome!"

Her mother said,

"Jii-chan, I know how much you don't Like Inuyasha, but He's the one who can take care of Kagome the best, plus I think they know better..."

Inuyasha gulped as he watched yet another argument about him. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Oh, How he'd give anything to spend one weekend with her. Finally his ears perked to Jii-chan saying,

"Alright, fine, but don't blame me if we come back and..."

"Jii-chan! I'm not a child anymore! I know right from wrong! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you! Just not him!"

He stared at Inuyasha and said,

"You don't think I know, ne? About Inu Youkai and women?"

"Enough!"

Her mother yelled. Then it was decided...that weekend, from Friday to Sunday, Inuyasha would "babysit" Kagome and Souta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

They watched from the Shrine steps as the taxi drove Kagome's mother and Grandfather to the train station. Then Souta picked up his backpack and started to skip down the steps. Kagome asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Mama says I can stay at Rori's tonight."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome shrugged and waved,

"Have fun."

Inuyasha smiled and said,

"I think your mom likes me more then she lets on."

Kagome giggled and started to run inside. Inuyasha just stared after her, hoping he could keep to himself tonight. Maybe it wasn't a good idea letting Souta leave. He began to walk to the door and his ears twitched as the wind tickled his nose. He said,

"Storm's coming."

He went inside and slipped of his shoes. Kagome was humming in the kitchen, boiling water. Inuyasha got concerned and asked,

"Are you sure you should be doing that?"

Kagome smiled at him,

"You worry too much. I've made Ramen for you a few times before. I'll be fine...go sit down."

Inuyasha smiled and sat on the mini-sofa/futon that was in the living room. He'd have to play it cool tonight, but Kagome was so irresistible to him. She was the only thing on his mind, but his youkai blood kept telling him that she was him mate...to claim her, join her. It was hard to fight, but he did it for Kagome. She was still so innocent and naiive...besides...now it tugged at his guilty conscience that she doesn't remember their past. Over half her life, he tormented her and bullied her. What would she do if she remembered him like that? But lately...His mind, heart and body had been in total chaos. A few minutes later, she brought in two bowls on a tray and sat them on the table beside them. They ate quietly and spent the rest of the evening Watching TV. And holding each other.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Just like old times, when she was dressed in her night clothes, He'd tuck her in. She wore a black sports bra with a loose purple shirt over it, that hung over her shoulder, then she wore a pair of snug, dark blue cotton sweat-shorts. He tried not to look at her in that way as he might loose control. She climbed under the covers and he drew them up to her shoulders, She smiled sweetly at him as he kissed her on top of the head.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll be sleeping in the guest room, since it has a Western bed."

She nodded and said,

"Hai... "

She sat up really quick to kiss him gently on the cheek and she laid back down and giggled. He stared at her and then smiled,

"Oyasumi nasai"

"Oyasumi"

He shut off her lamp and walked out, closing the door behind him. He sighed and gently touched his cheek as he stammered off to bed, just stripping down to his red boxers and sliding underneath the covers, falling to sleep with the thought of Kagome.

X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome quickly sat up in bed as a flash of bright light shone in her room. Rain pounded on the roof and window, the tree outside scrapping against the window. Then the thunder came. It was loud. She knew what it was, but this was her first. It was scarier then she thought. She tried covering her head, but one more explosive thunderclap and she was sent high-tailing it to Inuyasha's room, flying onto his bed, right on top of him. She startled him and hid her face in his chest, then he sat up against the pillow quickly and when she sat up, he looked up at her,

"Ka..Kagome! What the Hell are you doing?"

In a shaky, childish voice, she squeaked,

"I'm scared."

Inuyasha sighed and said,

"It's just a thunderstorm. You are inside and safe, now go back to..."

Another loud thunder clap sent her flying into his chest. He sighed and started to rub her back. She trembled in his arms and on top of him. To make it less awkward, he rolled her off of him and onto her back. He propped himself on his arm, covering her with the covers,

"Sleep in here tonight, you'll be safe."

She smiled and snuggled into him before laying just on her back. Cringing and jumping a bit from the louder thunderclaps that cracked like a bull whip in the sky. Inuyasha watched her, the reflection on the rain on the window danced on her. She then whispered,

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still a bit scared...can you sing to me?"

Inuyasha was confused at first,

"Sing?"

"Yah, I remember...when I was young...Mama would sing to me."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I don't have the best voice, but I can try."

And he had the perfect song. She was still scared and trembling, so he leaned over her, starting to gently touch her face to sooth her. It was soothing her, but she parted her lips and she began to breath a bit faster. Slow and low he began to sing:

"Kagome Kagome... kagono nakano toriha..."

He watched her closed eyes, but she was still awake. Her scent was so alluring, he had to get closer. He leaned in near her collarbone, still gently singing, as his breath stimulated her skin.

"Itsu itsu deyaru...yoakeno banni..."

He studied her face as he cradled her cheek in one hand. She was surprisingly relaxed, and he would breath her in, deeply, he trailed his breath of song over her cheek, slowing the words and lowering the volume till it was almost a whisper,

"...tsuru to...kame ga...subette..."

He felt under his arm, her chest rising and falling deeply, little vocalizations would escape her mouth from time to time. But those parted lips infatuated him...he closed his eyes and closed in,

"...ushirono...shoumen...d.."

Then he grabbed her lips with his. She tensed and her eyes opened widely, until they became heavy and she closed them. She didn't know what to do, how to kiss back, but Inuyasha surrounded both of his strong arms around her, one of his legs grabbed her, pulling her in. Kagome grabbed him and held him, but not sure how to kiss back. Inuyasha squinted his eye open to see her's closed, but her brows told him she was lost. He broke of the kiss to her shocked face, licking her lips. She looked embarrassed. He smiled warmly at her and caressed her cheek, pulling his thumb over her lips. She trembled and looked into his eyes. He said,

"Don't be shy...kiss back."

"I don't know how..."

She squeaked. Inuyasha crushed his lips onto her's, moving his lips a bit , along with his head, trying to coax her to move with him. She held him closer to her. She got the hint and attempted to catch his lips with her's. When she succeeded, Inuyasha kissed her back with vigour. Kagome was nervous and scared, but she had wanted to do this for a long time. Inuyasha held one hand behind her head, the other stroking her arm and side, gliding his hand up the side of her hip and ribcage. Then Kagome didn't know what to expect from it, but Inuyasha slid in his tongue into her mouth. She felt a quick panic inside. What was he doing? This was new to her, but not to him. But his tongue coaxed hers from hiding. It almost seemed to her that his tongue was hugging her's, but she noticed Inuyasha was breathing harder now, he was getting more passion, making her slightly uncomfortable, but a great deal of it she enjoyed, and found herself wanting more. He loved the feel of her lips. They tasted so sweet and pure, and felt so silky and supple. He pulled away to start to lightly kiss her cheek and jawbone. In instinct, Kagome allowed him better access, but his body stiffened as she started to let out small whimpers and moans. The scent she was giving off was so intoxicating. He tried to tell himself to stop, but he couldn't...not yet. She held him, stroking his hair and ears. He moaned and it sent a warning jolt through Kagome. The jolt felt so overwhelmingly good, but it scared her. Inuyasha's body mis interpreted and before he knew it, he was right on top of her, but she tightly kept her legs closed. Part of his mind said, _"good girl"_...the other said, _"no...please don't deny me." _Kagome was frightened, but the feelings she felt were overwhelming. Every inch of her burned and tingled for Inuyasha's touch...but there was something else her body craved, but didn't know what it was. But she began to panic when hard against her abdominal region, she felt that she was making Inuyasha "feel special". Warning sirens started to alarm in her head. Out of breath, she whimpered,

"Inuyasha...Inu...Yasha"

"Shhhhhh"

He gently shushed her as he continued to kiss her, then trail down her neck. She was breathing hard and her body wriggled under his. He smelt the discomfort and fear, but it mixed with the smell she couldn't help but to release. His breath tickled her neck as he reached the nape. He gently ran his tongue along it, tasting that sweet flesh. He said with a low growl,

"Hmm... you smell...taste so good..."

She was nervous and whispered,

"Inu...Yasha..."

He captured her lips again, stronger and longer than before, then he worked his wy back down to the nape of her neck, panting and gently running his tongue along the sensitive regions of her neck and shoulder, his claw lightly runnind along her collar bone. She shivered as she felt something frightening, he moaned as he gently circled his fangs gently on her skin, sending waves of fear and pleasure throughout her.

"Inu...Inuyasha."

She heavily breathed, though it sounded more like a moan, causing him to grip her tightly. Then she heard, his hot breath near her ear, but concentrated on her neck. He moaned husky, dripping with passion and want,

"Kagome... Oh... Kagome..."

Kagome stiffened. What was going on...no...no she wouldn't...He licked the area, causing Kagome to arch back with sensation, sending a trail of physical reactions through him. Dripping in want, husk and passion, he moaned,

"MMMMM...Mine."

When he was about to clamp down his fangs into her sweet skin, Lighting struck the tree right outside, making a loud sound like an explosion. Inuyasha sat up and covered his ears in pain as Kagome screamed and flew into him, hiding her face. After the shock of the lighting had passed, Inuyasha held Kagome, who trembled, She leaned back against the head board and looked into his eyes, looking for answers. Inuyasha looked at her kneeling there, scared and confused. He had to ask,

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

She looked over him. He was in nothing but his red boxers and she dare not look down, in fear that the opening had something to show. He covered himself. She trembled and said,

"I'm so confused...All those feelings...they felt so overwhelming and good... But... they..."

Inuyasha stared at her, feeling sorry for her while kicking himself at the same time. She continued,

"What you were doing felt so good, but caused me to...tingle and...I felt like...I wanted you to touch me more...in a way I didn't know how...I wanted you closer and..."

She began to tremble. She looked into his heavy, still passion-filled eyes. He whispered to her,

"You honestly want to know what it was?"

She nodded,

"And how to get rid of it, because I feel it so strong now, I want to burst."

He closed his eyes and trembled, a small whimper escaped him. He then told her,

"I'm sorry to tell you this... but it was your body telling you...It wanted...you know..."

Kagome froze and looked at him in horrified shock,

"You mean my body itself...tells me it wants to...have sex..."

He was panting and nodded,

"And my body, too, is feeling like that...for you...It's very strong..."

She blushed more than before. He wanted to have sex with her? This made her grossed out, scared, but happy at the same time. She sighed,

"How do we get rid of it? Without actually... you know..."

Inuyasha scooted closer to her, saying,

"Well, I don't think you' would do some of the things that come to mind."

Kagome got nervous,

"What?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and said,

"Believe me... you wouldn't... It involves...touching...parts..."

She blushed and shook her head quickly. Inuyasha somewhat inside, naturally was sad. But Kagome was still too innocent for anything close to that. She did not realize the severity of this whole situation. This was overwhelming to Kagome. The single thing she herself didn't want to do...they both wanted, and Inuyasha's state reflected her own...She knew Inuyasha wanted her...And she found a part of it loved it and wanted him too... She whimpered,

"What do we do? I'm not ready...besides... I think I'd die if you saw me naked..."

He rose a brow,

"Why?"

He smiled slyly and panted,

"I'm sure I'd have no problems with it...In fact...I think I'd rather enjoy it."

She shuddered and said,

"I'm not ready...I am...but I'm not...I'm so confused..."

Inuyasha breathed deep and laid on his back, pulling Kagome down with him, placing her on his chest.

"Let's get some sleep."

The thunderstorm still raged, but other things weighed heavy on Inuyasha and Kagome, though Kagome still coward into his chest, and he held her tightly to comfort and protect her. They held each other tightly, until they dozed off, Inuyasha was thinking,

_'I was so close to marking her and making her all mine...One day she will be, and I'll have her...**all **of her...'_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

A/N: there you go, the long awaited scene, plenty of fluff and a long chapter LOLOLOL...


	21. A Day Together With You

**A/N:** I'm started to update once or twice a week... depends on my writing moods. My "free days" are Friday, Saturday and Monday. The rest of the days I dedicate fully to God and family. Sorry about this weekend. I've started to Potty-train my daughter and it is very tiring/ frustrating/ humiliating... it takes a lot out of you, but I'm going to update now...OH! Cute story... last week, we had a bad Oklahoma Thunderstorm, and it was LOUD. I have a minor case of "Noctobrontophobia" or... fear of Thunderstorms at night. I squeezed my husband tight for comfort, he woke up, kissed me on top of the head and drew me into his chest and held me as I dozed back off... ironic, ne? LOLOLOL...Too continue with the story...

**Chapter 21: A Day Together with You**

Kagome woke up to sunshine and Inuyasha's soft breath on top of her head as he inhaled her scent with each breathe. Kagome snuggled into him. Like he promised, he had protected her all night. His chest was soft, as was his hair that cascaded over them both. The comfort she felt at that moment was indescribable. But her thoughts slowly filled with last night. What was he doing? What was he planning? Her body reacted to him in a way she never thought could want. His words echoed in her head,

_'...it was your body telling you...It wanted...you know...'_

And how he sounded when he said it sent a jolt through her. She still didn't want it... it still sounded too gross...too...not her...but then another thing echoed in her head... and the passion...She bit her lip,

_'...And my body, too, is feeling like that...for you...It's very strong...'_

She looked up at his sleeping face as the voice said it again. She was confused, She liked hearing it, but she still felt it was wrong to like it. She promised to wait till marriage, but when...why...How? She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, even with his hair all tangled and some stuck to his face, glued there by the sweat from last night. She didn't want last night to happen again, she knew it was very hard on Inuyasha to stop...whatever he was doing, which he indicated lead up to the one thing she didn't want to do. It did make her uncomfortable that openly he wanted **_that_** from her "badly". But as he smiled in his sleep and snuggled into her, holding her tighter, the overflowing feeling of comfort and warmth caressed her again, but she was to awake too sleep again and she knew Inuyasha was a late sleeper. He wouldn't be up for a few more hours. She sighed and had a great idea. She had seen on TV shows that people served their loved ones in bed, besides, he did it at the home for all those months. Problem was, was he had her against him tightly. She squirmed a bit from his grasp till he finally let go and rolled over with a small groan. Kagome slowly got up and tip-toed down into the kitchen.

X-X-X-X-X

She turned on the radio and the song "It's Up to You" by The Brilliant Green was on. Perfect to pop around to do some chores. Kagome put some water on to boil, but then she thought a quick trip to the bathroom to kill time wouldn't hurt. So as chipper as usual, unusually chipper, she skipped up the stairs thinking,

"I want to brush my hair and look at least a bit nicer for him."

She dug around her room for a new outfit for the day so she could change before cleaning up. She folded her cloths in her arms and strided down the hall, a smile on her face and a bounce to her step. She watched her feet as she opened to bamboo and rice paper sliding door. She shut it behind her and looked up to place her cloths on the counter...but they hit the floor instead as she froze in horror.

"Iya."

She squeaked as Inuyasha had one foot on the bathing stool, nude.

He stood up straight and looked at the pale Kagome and she pressed herself up against the door. He looked shocked, but nothing like shy or scared. Kagome couldn't talk or move, though she tried to reach behind her for the sliding door handle. She stared at him. The hot water misted the room as his hair dripped with water, his body shimmering from being wet, steam raising from his body. Kagome began to blush harder. Inuyasha held his palm up to her as to say it's ok. Kagome then did something she didn't want to, but an instinct told her to. She looked down. Her eyes widened in horror as she squeaked but couldn't look away, she tried furiously too...and it started to...get bigger. She sort of jumped back and looked back up to him, fear and embarrassment saturated her face. Inuyasha couldn't help but to give a small smirk and started to slowly move towards her. He wanted to say her name to ensure her and lead her out of the bathroom, but something else came out. It scared her even more as his voice had that low growl in it he had last night,

"Ka...Kagome...It's ok..."

But he received the reaction he didn't want. Her bottom lip began to pout and quiver as her eyes filled with tears. She forced herself to turn and fast as lightning, she opened the door and ran to her room, wailing and screaming like a little, embarrassed girl as she ran and slammed the door, Leaving a poor, confused and somewhat guilty looking Inuyasha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Inuyasha stood in the corner of her room, facing her with his hands in his pockets as Kagome sat on her bed, leaning in the corner, holding and crying into her pillow hysterically. Inuyasha said gently, but it had a bit of annoyance in his voice,

"Kagome, I told you, it's ok...really! It is!"

She shook her head in the pillow and sobbed,

"No...no it's not! I saw you naked! I'm not supposed to until we marry!"

She sobbed and wailed. It hit him hard, did she honestly believe that he was the one she is going to marry? He smiled a warm smile. He somehow didn't mind, in fact he couldn't picture it any other way... but She said,

"But I don't want to see you naked!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but then she said,

"But that's not the worst of it!"

"It isn't?"

She shook her head and looked up a his questioning face. She said,

"I...I... Staaaaaaaaaared!"

She dove back into her pillow, wailing and sobbing harder than before. He chuckled and She looked up at him and asked, almost annoyed,

"What?"

He slowly walked over and kneeled by her bed,

"Kagome, for the last time, It's okay...Infact, I really didn't mind."

Kagome actually DIDN'T want to hear those words. She pouted with an accusing look like a little know-it-all girl would,

"Well...You should mind...Shouldn't you?"

He sighed and looked to the ground and said,

"Look, just don't feel bad about it,"

He looked up at her and put his hand on her knee. She looked afraid for a moment, but looked up at him and waited for more words, He did continue,

"Look, Kagome, just get forget about it and get ready, I'll take you someplace nice today, ok?"

She nodded. He got brave enough and sat at the edge of her bed to wipe away her tears. She blushed, but just stared at him, she pouted at him, he asked,

"What is it now?"

"I was going to make you breakfast..."

He smiled and gave her a quick hug, kissing her on top of the head before getting up. He stopped at the door,

"Thanks anyway, just get ready, ne?"

She nodded and he closed the door, sighing, thinking to himself,

_'This is going to be harder than I could ever imagine.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome quietly sat in the passenger side of Inuyasha's silver Toyoda 4-runner he got for his birthday as he sped down the freeway. He couldn't help but to look at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked so pretty today. She wore a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a small, purple pattern on it and wore a long, thick purple skirt. She had the strands of hair in from of her ears each in a burette with silk flowers glued on them and the strands were curled. She had her small hands in her lap as she looked out of the window. Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile to himself, but he knew he also had to concentrate on the road ahead. The Tokyo Freeways were hectic on Saturdays. It was a good 45 minute drive before he reached his destination. He smiled as he parked in the parking lot, tall hedges blocked the scenery of whatever place they were at. Kagome didn't really pay attention, her mind was heavy with thought. Inuyasha turn off the car and said,

"Ok, we are here."

She smiled and unbuckled herself, as she reached fr the car door, it was opened. She looked up to see Inuyasha had opened it for her, a smile on his face. She smiled brightly and said,

"Arigatou."

"Iie."

She got out and they began to walk until a long tram came by. Inuyasha helped her on as the parking lot tram took them to the tram station. Kagome was a bit overwhelmed being in such a loud place, but she looked around with big eyes, taking everything in, then there was a beautiful main gate. She sounded out the Kanji,

"Hana...ya..shiki..."

She knew about it from TV and looked up at Inuyasha with a huge, beaming smile.

"You took me to a fun park!"

"And gardens and zoo..."

He added as he looked at the main gate. She unintentionally hugged his arm like a little girl, almost totally forgetting last night and this morning, which were far from escaping Inuyasha's mind, and remembering that he was her best friend, inspiration and guardian. It was just...Natural. He smiled and said,

"Shall we?"

She nodded with a large smile as they walked to the gate. After Inuyasha payed to near 1,900¥ and they entered a land of colorful fantasy and fun. Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare at Kagome's look of childish wonder. She

looked to him and said,

"You lead, I have no idea where to begin."

He nodded and said,

"I think we should go in Carnival first. I think you'd enjoy that."

She nodded and giggled, sending a shiver through Inuyasha, making him sigh,

_'Why couldn't I just hate her? She's making this so damned difficult!'_

He watched as she ran over to a garden lot to look at some of the beautiful flowers, a big smile and she looked at him with that adorable smile on her face while yelling,

"Inuyasha! Look at how pretty that is!"

But her words were muffled by his thoughts,

_'why can't I just keep my distance? Why can't I stay away from her long enough to gain some wit or sanity?'_

He walked to her, looking at the rose bed, butterflies of assorted colors fluttering around. Her smile outshined any of them in Inuyasha's mind,

_'Because...I'm happiest with her...I'm never happy when I'm away from her. I lost my sanity...so be it, just as long as I'm with her...'_

She walked into the garden and seemed to almost skip or half dance in happiness down the path, occasionally twirling around to smile at Inuyasha, her skirt whipping around with her. This reminded Inuyasha of a sad fact,

_'But she's still so innocent. Still so childish. So naiive. Most of what's been happening has been instinct, her teenage body running ahead of her younger brain...but last night...'_

He got flashback of Kagome once or twice throwing back her head with a pant, responding to his touches and actions, once or twice, her hands subconsciously ran up and down his back, sometimes grabbing his upper arm. She allowed better access to him to nibble and kiss on her neck and shoulder, Her moans and pants of his name, though a bit in fear, echoed in his head,

_'She didn't seem so childish then...but it was a fight. She has a battle with her body like I do with my youkai blood...but look at her now...so beautiful...so pure...'_

She chased a butterfly that flew behind her and Inuyasha laughed, noticed people began to stare and whisper. He growled at them,

"What are you looking at? Never seen a girl chase butterflies before?"

A few walked on, a few glared at him and whispered. The butterfly flew towards Inuyasha and landed on his nose. Kagome began to giggle. Inuyasha's eyes crossed to stare at the colorful insect, then to Kagome's sweet, innocent smile. Inuyasha blew upwards to send the butterfly back on it's merry way. Kagome watched it fly off and looked up at Inuyasha, whom was staring intently at her. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush, but smile back. He snapped out of it and took her hand, people and youkai alike, starting to stare.

"Come on, lets go on some rides."

She nodded and followed his lead.

They first rode the Carnival, which Kagome enjoyed. The rest of the stay resumed with Inuyasha taking Kagome on rides and Kagome pointing and dragging him to places of her interest. Kagome's smile seemed to never fade, nor did Inuyasha's heart cease to race. They finally rested at a fountain that was surrounded by gardens. Inuyasha stood against the black, rot-iron fence while Kagome sat on the edge of the fountain, munching happily on some cinnamon-roasted almonds, the sun shimmering off the water onto her and it also created small rainbows behind her. Inuyasha watched her, occupied by his thoughts. Was this really the girl from This morning? Last night? Back at the home? 8 years ago...This girl was his favorite victim for years. The high, the rush he used to get from harming her...How he'd lay in bed the night before he'd see her to plan some new, cruel way of making her life hell. He cringed. How awful was he? Then that pang came back. What will happen when she remembers? Her memory of her intimate past has been coming back to her, but he has yet to return. He felt like holding Kagome, tell her those were just nightmares that only seemed real. She's occasionally look over to Inuyasha. She would never get used to his intense stares, especially with those shimmering honey-amber orbs of his, but that didn't necessarily mean she didn't like it...it actually made her feel safe, from everything else...but him. She just wanted to reflect on the fun he was showing her. This was the Inuyasha she loved, that gave her her life back, that she wanted to be with. The Inuyasha from last night and this morning scared her, confused her. She looked over. He was looking at her with a troubled face. She held out her cone-shaped bag and asked,

"Do you want some?"

He shook himself from his thoughts and shook his head. He looked around as the park began to empty.

"Are you still hungry? Kagome?"

She nodded,

"Yes I am, almonds aren't really enough for dinner I'm afraid."

He smiled,

"Come on, I know where we can go."

She got up with him, and instinctively hooked her arm with his.

X-X-X-X-X

They walked the pedestrian only street nearby. It was filled with Cafes, restaurants and shops. Inuyasha made sure she has right next to him. There were more people of their age here, some staring at the adorable, smiley, giggly Kagome. Inuyasha finally found where he was looking for. It was a small Italian Cafe. He looked down at Kagome.

"Have you ever had Italian food?"

She cocked her head,

"I-tal-i-an?"

He put his arm around her and lead her in,

"Come on."

They got seated by the window. The sun was right behind the horizon and the lights began to light up the streets outside. Inuyasha sat a crossed from her and tried not to watch her, but it was too hard. She looked out the window, then to him, surprisingly quiet for her. He decided to pry,

"What's wrong? You haven't been this quiet since you were mute."

She smiled and shook her head,

"Nothing, I've just...never been to any places like this that I can remember. I only remember eating at home, fast food places and maybe an American Steakhouse or two."

He smirked,

"There's a first time for everything I guess."

The waiter came by and Inuyasha ordered 2 Strawberry-Lemon ices. Kagome politely nodded as the waiter smiled at her, but Inuyasha dug his claws into his jacket that hung on the back of the brass chair. Kagome figured Inuyasha didn't like the silence, so she began,

"I'd...Like to thank you..."

He rose a brow while looking at the menu,

"For what?"

She fumbled with her menu, not sure what any of it said. It was all in English, which she knew very basically,

"For...Staying with me...US! US! Me and Sputa."

Inuyasha averted his eyes from the menu to her at her little slip, a small smirk curling at that corner of his lips. Kagome's eyes were down at her lap.

_'Don't tell me last night and this morning has made her so easily shy.'_

He thought before saying,

"Well, If I remember right, it was you who begged for me to stay with you..."

That got the reaction he wanted. Innocent, twinkling chocolate eyes looked up at him, her cheeks flushing bright pink as she stumbled,

"Well...ano...yah...but you didn't have too."

He smiled and said,

"Who said I didn't want to anyway?...Kagome?"

The way he said her name made her blush, but she shrugged and smiled,

"No one, I guess..."

Inuyasha nodded, but he wanted to really know what was in her mind. She was always fine until he did something that displayed any emotion besides fun.

"Then why are you really being so quiet all of a sudden? You were fine at the park. Are you feeling ok?"

Kagome nodded and bluffed,

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just...not used to being out like this..."

"Kagome?"

"Nani?"

She brought her eyes into his,

"You know you can't lie to me. There is something else on your mind..."

She sighed,

"That's not fair!"

"What's not?"

"That you can read me so well...".

Inuyasha smirked, but he said,

"OK, Kagome...What is it, It has to do with me..."

She squirmed under his surveying gaze and licks her lips, her new habit she formed when she's nervous and has to talk, a dead give away to Inuyasha, which unfortunately also made him watch her lips. She looked down at her lap and said,

"Ano."

She looked up at Inuyasha's intense gaze. Why was she so scared to talk to him? She's never been too shy to tell him anything? Maybe he knows.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know why, but...lately...It's harder to talk to you. I have so many things I want to talk to you about...but... some things...I feel like...I can't tell you...And I don't like that because I've always promised myself that I'd tell you everything and anything...but..."

Inuyasha stared at her as she relieved these things, but what she was saying was...

"So you're saying...You used to be able to talk to me about anything, but now...You feel like you can't? Why?"

"I don't know... It's a voice in my head. I have something I want to talk to you about or tell you... it tells me it's a bad idea and to forget it..."

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the table as the waiter finally brought the ices. Inuyasha ordered them both Spegetti and then the conversation continued. He asked,

"When did this start?"

"Ano...around the night of the party..."

He felt a pang...Did his over-reacting impulses trigger the over-reacting conscience in her? That voice every woman has that just gets them into more trouble...in men's eyes anyway. He sighed,

"Was is anything...I...did?"

Kagome caught a strawberry with her straw and sucked on it as she gently said,

"I think so...Things you've started to do...It's like my body knows what it is, wants it...my voice knows...wants it but says I can't have it, and I'm in the middle trying to tell myself I don't know what it is... When ... I'll just say it...You make me feel... How did Sango put it..."

Inuyasha almost spit strawberry ice when he heard her say,

"More adult."

He coughed and looked at her in a confused but, surprised look, but like she tends to do, she seemed to forget he was there and ramble on,

"...Like...Like..."

She squeaked,

"Last night..."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and tried to breath quieter, trying to make his presence as unknown as possible, scared that if he interrupted her thoughts, He would miss something. She was going to mention last night.

"I...I didn't know what you were doing exactly...I knew about the kiss...though I had no clue what to do...but..."

She began to squirm a bit, fiddling with the straw. Inuyasha actually started to feel tense, She cleared her throat and pushed it out,

"But...how you touched me...kissed...talked...I felt ways I never knew existed...And I...it made me feel lost, but...so...so..."

"Good?"

She quickly looked up at him, shock and fear shot through her, but a rush of embarrassment followed. She nodded and bit her lip. Inuyasha felt satisfied until she took a huge breath and asked,

"Just what exactly were you doing?"

It was Inuyasha's turn for fear and embarrassment. He looked around then sighed and looked straight at her, her questioning eyes starting to feel vulnerable.

"To be honest...I don't know. I guest want I felt like I needed to do..."

She gulped,

"Needed?"

He sighed,

"Hai, To feel you, taste you, smell you, protect you...Everything that I need to do..."

"But last night you said... your..my...body...we..."

Inuyasha gently leaned in closer to her a crossed the table. She looked up at him from her lap with those eyes he could bathe in.

"Well, again...too be honest... That was true...But...There's something I can't tell you yet...though I want you like that...it's not without a price...for both of us..."

She looked nervous,

"Price?"

He actually didn't feel any guilt about talking to her about this, it needed to be said, just not ALL of it...not yet... It wouldn't be fair. He nodded,

"But it's not a bad price...but something I don't want yet...just yet..."

She smiled coyly,

"Good, because I told you that sex sound gross to me, I'm still, even after last night, unsure if I ever want it."

They moved as their food arrived, after the waiter left, he took a bite of his spegetti saying,

"You know everyone says that at first, but you get to a point where..."

She sighed as she looked hopelessly at the food,

"I haven't used forks or spoons since the Home."

Inuyasha scooted himself around the table to show her how to put the fork into the noodles and use the spoon in the other hand to help twirl it. When he touched her hands to show her, she blushed, he smiled at her and continued. But even after he showed her how to eat it, he remained there, right by her. She smiled sweetly at him, but then sighed,

"What is it?"

"I'm just so confused by you, Inuyasha... You know you are the only man too ever do this to me? I feel it in my heart..."

"Well, Higurashi Kagome, you don't think you don't confuse me? I have things I feel about you I keep inside so as not to scare you?"

She looked up at him sadly,

"You do?"

He nodded,

"But don't worry,"

He took a bite of his food and swallowed,

"It will be revealed to you, but only when..."

"When?"

He looked sadly at his place and paused as he sadly looked at her with eyes she had never seen from him before, like there was something that was breaking him,

"When you remember me ...before the accident..."

Then he looked forward,

"...And forgive me..."

Kagome looked at him with trained eyes,

"Forgive you?...For what?"

"That's for you to remember...but when you remember...please..."

He looked into her eyes, taking her hands,

"Please, just forget, forgive and be with me now, for I'm not who I was..."

"Inuyasha...There is no rime you could have done that I won't forgive you for."

He leaned onto her shoulder and breathed her in, her surrounding him with her arms,

"I hope you are right, Kagome...but I have to know something..."

"What?"

"What was going through your mind this morning?"

She pulled him away with another look of dread and embarrassment. He smiled,

"Well?"

She looked away,

"I rather forget about it."

"But what did you think?"

He looked horrified at him,

"About what? You in the buff? Well..."

She cleared her throat and looked at her lap,

"I really liked your body..."

He blushed and smiled and scooted closer,

"What about it?"

"Well, everything...except..."

"Except?"

"Your...thing...that makes us different... I found it..."

She cleared her throat and looked away and squeaked,

"scary"

"scary?"

His voice cracked as he repeated her, not knowing if to laugh or be ashamed,

"What do you mean by scary?"

"Well...how...it moved on it's own...and it grew...and grew...and... it was...scary...like it was going to attack me..."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. Kagome looked at him in horror,

"What's so funny?"

He looked at her and cupped her face in his palm,

"You are too cute, Kagome."

He blushed at his comment and touch, but looked into his eyes with a question, she asked him lowly,

"During sex...where doe it go again?"

He was quite amused, but embarrassed by her sudden curiosity, he whispered into her ear the details, She gasped and looked at him in horror,

"I don't think it'll fit!"

What wa she saying? That she actually thought about it?

She all of a sudden shrugged and said,

"I want to eat now... We'll finish this conversation later, ok?"

He nodded, a bit disappointed, but they continued to eat their dinner in silents, exchanging looks, gushes and warm smiles.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They walked along the boardwalk by the bay, Kagome with cotton candy in one hand. They were smiling and enjoying each other's company. They were right by a park, trees filtered moonlight onto them, then Inuyasha stopped them,

"This has to be the best day of my life!"

Kagome exclaimed as she looked into his face. He smiled and said,

"I'd have to agree."

With a bigger smile, she was so cute about it, she did a small jump,

"I have the funnest when I'm with you."

He then gathered his arms around her waist and looked to her with a big smile,

"With that, I must also agree.."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back, Her ear against his heart,

"You have to be the most best friend I've ever had...even with what's happened."

Inuyasha then looked down at her, sounding a bit hurt,

"But I though we were a bit more then friends."

Kagome looked up at his hurt expression. She then smiled,

"Then what are we?"

"Well, I kind of thought we were kind of..."

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, then Kagome chirped,

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Inuyasha nodded in a slow motion. She smiled big and said very innocently,

"So today was a date?"

He nodded again, looking a bit nervous. Then unexpectantly, She hugged him and said,

"Of course! I wouldn't want to be anyone else's girl...only your's..."

He held her back and asked,

"Do you mean that?"

She nodded,

"Who better to be with than my best friend, savior, the only one that brought me truly back to life?"

He smiled and squeezed her tighter,

"Same here."

She drew back just a bit to look at him,

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm your best friend, savior, and brought you back to life?"

"Not in the same way, but...yes..."

She hugged him and said,

"Oh, Inuyasha...I can't be with anyone else but you...it's evident..."

"Again...Same hear...but..."

She froze...

"But?"

"Now, I have to know the rest."

"The rest of of what?"

She asked innocently. He smiled with a blush,

"What we talked about in the restaurant. I want to know something..."

She began to shiver,

"What...what...what's that?"

He whispered into her ear,

"You made it sound like we were...I'm the one...That someday we'll...make love."

She trembled, then smiled up at him, the last thing he expected. Then what she said surprised him,

"I told you Inuyasha...I don't want to now...it sounds to gross, complicated, painful and... now I'm not sure you can..."

"I can...believe me..."

She looked up at him with a look of scowl, which scared him at first as she said in shock,

"Inuyasha!"

"Ok, sorry... finish..."

"Well... It'd be a looooooooooooong time...like marriage... but I already told you...if I ever did do that..."

She whispered,

"I'd only be with you."

His look changed to a look she's never seen before, He wrapped her inside his jacket with him and started to stroke her hair. The look he had in his eyes wasn't like anything she'd seen...it wasn't passion, or lust...it was deeper...If she'd known better...iy was love...then what confirmed it was the way he said her name...so gentle, like is was a sacred word,

"Kagome..."

And then he kissed her. This time Kagome knew what to do and kissed back. She put her arms around his neck while he had one hand behind her head and the other between her shoulder blades. It was a long, passionate kiss. This kiss was different then the heated ones of last night. This one didn't scare Kagome, in fact, it was the kiss she hope for. Inuyasha was surprised how she took to it, but it showed her deep feelings. He was so happy, if he were that kind of guy, he'd cry. I kiss lingered as it deepened with every switching of position. Finally after at least 5 minutes, they broke apart, smiled then held each other as they watched the Tokyo city lights glimmer on the bay. Inuyasha gave a content, vocal sigh and chuckled when Kagome said,

"Same here."

X-X-X-X-X-

They arrived home to find a note on the door. Souta saying he was staying at another friend's house. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her room and stopped as she looked up to him with a warm smile,

"Oyasumi nasai, My beautiful Lotus flower."

He said as he cupped her cheek in his palm. She blushed and said,

"Oyasumi, My knight in shining armor."

Then they closed in for a short, but deep kiss. Kagome went into her room as Inuyasha, in a daze, walked to his room, they both fell asleep with today and each other on their minds

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**A/N:** I've had some people ask "If you are such a big Christian, why do you right such ecchi things as you do?" Well a few things there... My main thing is to express no matter how heated a situation is, there is no such thing as "no turning back" unless you do...2nd ... Comedy... nothing like awkward situations to make a laugh... (as in this chapter for example...muhahaha).third, reality. Christian or not, lust is a part of daily life. For those Christians out there, remember...It's not a sin to be tempted, but it is a sin to fall into it...so as you see, Inuyasha (as most boys are) are the tempter, but Kagome usually is the one with the will/ self-control... but as in real life, it's not easy. Sex is a big issue today and plus, I love fluff... but the only time I write even close to a lemon is on "Wedding Nights" or in Inuyasha fanfics sometimes called "Mating Nights", because I love to express and emphasize that sex is not worth it unless it's with your spouse... believe me :)...


	22. Flooded

A/N: I descided out of boredom and lack of Ear-tweak manga update, since Sato-chan is in Japan till March, I thought I'd trade tomorrow for today, besides, this chapter has been heavy on my mind since the beginning of the Story. It's gonna be... intense...Oh, I've picked my cowritter for my Pirate story. **Lady Tiger Lily.**

But no one still has came forward about the deviantART club... oh well..

**Chapter 22: Flooded**

The next few weeks after the "first date" had been easier between Kagome and Inuyasha. Since her mother and grandfather's return, Inuyasha was somewhat relieved he didn't get alone time with Kagome, except on the occasional date here and there. The tough subjects were still heavy on both their minds, but they tried to focus on the important things, like their true, meaningful feelings and relationship. Inuyasha couldn't be happier, but it still weighed heavy on his heart about her memories. She had started to remember her past quickly, but claimed they felt more like she was watching a movie, and it wasn't really her. School had become easier too, since now everyone openly knew that Inuyasha "claimed" Kagome, though she did not know. His friends were starting to realize that Kagome wasn't that bad and could see what Inuyasha saw, but they feared looking at her, knowing they might get their leader's wrath. He already held Himekou up against a wall by his throat when he commented how Kagome was actually "sexy".

Kagome was getting better at her schooling and after school, Inuyasha and her would do their class' homework in her room together, both sitting at her desk. Kagome enjoyed when he helped her, he'd get close an put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, talking lightly in her ear and she could feel when he'd inhale her in. But today was different. Kagome could tell when Inuyasha would be thinking about things she'd rather not think about, that's when she'd break the moment, though she rather not, but Inuyasha's intentions were scary and unknown too her...Everyday she'd try to remember him and try to remember what was so bad that he worried about that night at the Cafe so he would reveal everything to her. Her thoughts broke when he began to nuzzle her ear and neck. She giggled,

"Inuyasha!"

He sighed and groaned,

"What's so wrong about wanting attention from my girl?"

"Because your girl is trying to get her homework done before you have to go to your house to wait for your brother's return,"

And she smirked at him from the corner of her eyes,

"And it's the same thing you should be doing too."

He sighed and said,

"Until later...After I return...Then..."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome still was so innocent and naiive, but Inuyasha found teasing her about it satisfying in a funny way, He could tell though she blushed, she was amused too...most of the time. She slowly took his place back over to his paper and began to work again. Kagome would bit her lip and run her fingers through her hair when she was in deep thought. Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare at her from the corner of his eyes when she'd do it. He jumped when the phone rang out in the hall. Kagome giggled and got up to answer it. She came back in,

"It's for you."

Inuyasha took it and got up to sit on her bed as Kagome sat at the desk to continue her homework. She didn't really pay attention as she just heard Inuyasha growl at his brother over the phone. He hung up the phone and sighed. Kagome turned around,

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go now, but I'll be back a little later, ok?"

Kagome groaned and laid her head on her desk. Inuyasha sat in his chair and hugged her,

"I'll be back in a few hours, ok? It's Friday, so I have no curfew. OK?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at him, saying,

"I still hate it when you have to leave."

He sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll return soon."

And with that he ran down the stairs to grab his jacket, shoes and keys. Kagome sighed and twiddled her pencil between her fingers, stuck on her next question. She looked over at Inuyasha's paper, but not to cheat. They wandered over, but she noticed something familiar. She looked at his name. She slid his paper over to her and looked at the 3 characters. They looked like "Inuyosya" But she knew it was his name... She whispered,

"Why does that look so familiar?"

She ran her fingers over the name, then sat back in her chair, thinking. She had always spelt it in Hiragana and at the Home, it was written in Romanji on his name tag. Her eyes began to wander around her room as she began to get bored, then her eyes fell upon it. The purple book in her book case. She held her breath and crawled over to it. This is where she had seen his name. Her Diary. She gulped and hastily opened the book.

"Oh, Kami-sama, please let me be wrong."

She flipped back to when she was around 12 years old...And she spotted it. His name. She began to read out loud,

"Today I aced the math test. Something I never thought I'd do! But as usual, I tried to avoid him, but Inuyasha found me. Today turned terrible fast as he called out to me..."

Kagome started to get flashes of what was happening as she read, she gulped and continued,

"I knew I couldn't run. I can't ever out run him, but yet again I tried. He called me very bad words as he began to hunt me. I was so scared, my heart raced. I tried not to cry, but it was hard since I knew what was coming."

Kagome began to tremble as she felt a panic attack come to her. She remembered the fear, the fear that ate at her. She read on,

"He caught me and shoved me into the ground. Inuyasha then took out his knife and laughed like it was funny as he held my head down by my hair...and...he..."

Kagome threw the book as it felt like something sliced her cheek and forehead. She checked for blood, but all she felt were the scars that were left from those few years ago. She began to shiver as she ran to her bed,

"Let me wake up, this is just another nightmare. I can wake up, it'll be morning and I can tell Inuyasha about it."

The thought of being comforted by him calmed her as she suddenly fell asleep... And that's when it happened... She was flooded like a dam broke in her mind of all the memories she had of Inuyasha before the accident. All the pain, the fear...the hate. The slices with his knife and claws, punches, beatings... His sinister, sadistic laugh... That's when she realized... this wasn't a dream. She woke up with a start and began to scream. She noticed everything was as before, but like a rush, all her scars began to hurt, which covered most of her body, but the worst pain was in her chest...in her heart... Fear flooded her. She panicked and ran out of the house, her mother calling her as Kagome was heaving herself in blindness as tears felt like they were burning. All of a sudden she was thrown in a memory, she was living it...She ran a crossed the shrine grounds as she heard his laugh behind her. She screamed,

"Stay away! Inuyasha! Stay away!"

She heard him yell for her in words she dare not repeat. That's when she felt like she was grabbed, and could have sworn she saw silver hair and his eyes as she was heaved into the fence. When she collected herself, no one was there. She was scared out of her mind and curled up against the fence, in the corner, rocking herself back and forth quickly. These memories were too much. And what hurt worst was it was true. Inuyasha...It was him that caused the scars she'd ask her mother about, why her left hand hurt when it rained on cold days.

"This can't be real... not Inuyasha...not my Inuyasha!"

She started to have flash backs of all their warm and romantic moments, then they faded to bad ones...Namely when he playfully tried to seduce her before her accident. She cringed. The hurt... The fear... The heartbreak... She wanted to die. Inuyasha was her everything on Earth...now he was her every fear...

"No... Kami-sama...Please!"

She cried into her hands as the night began to creep over the shrine. She paused when she heard someone walking through the shrine. She panicked and curled herself in the corner.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha walked toward the house, annoyed of his brother. He drove all the way there just for his brother to say,

"Ok, you were here, now you can go."

He could never get his brother, He expected everyone that lived in the house to be there like he was a king or something. He looked up to Kagome's room and sighed, but smiled,

"At least I get to be with her the rest of the night."

He stretched and yawned,

"I wonder if her mom will just let me crash on the couch."

He walked into the house and slipped off his shoes, putting on the slippers her mom bought for him. Inuyasha was about to head up the stairs when her mom saw him and asked,

"Did you see Kagome out there?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"No, why?"

Her mother looked concerned,

"She ran out of the house, whimpering. I didn't go after her so she could calm down, but she's been out there for a while."

Inuyasha kicked his slippers off and sprinted outside to find her. The sun was set, so it was dark. He put his nose in the air, starting to sniff around for her. Then he caught it. Her intoxicating smell, but it mixed with... saline...and blood.

"Oh no... Kagome!"

He began to follow the scent and called her name, panicking that she wasn't answering him. Then he paused and listened. His ear twitched as he faintly heard her squeaking to herself,

"Please don't find me, please go away..."

Inuyasha was confused and searched for her, then he looked behind a bush, by the fence, there she was. She backed herself up against the corner, whimpering and sobbing, Inuyasha rushed to her,

"Oh my ... What the hell happened to you? Are you OK.."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Her voice cracked as she yelled at him. He froze with wide eyes,

"Ka...kagome? What's the matter?"

She hid her face,

"Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Hurt? Why would I?"

She looked at him with pure horror. He froze as he smelt the overwhelming fear and panic. The same smell she got...when...Inuyasha dropped to his knees,

"Oh, Kami-sama...No..."

Kagome shielded herself, bracing herself for the worst as she cried,

"Inuyasha...You lied to me! Just please... don't hurt me!"

Inuyasha's face became pale. She remembered. Inuyasha began to crawl towards her, in a small, cracking voice he pleaded,

"Kagome... No... not now...It's not like that now...I'd never hurt you...I..."

"Then what about all the times you did... all the scars you ever gave me are burning... Not as badly as my heart."

Inuyasha reached to her,

"Kagome...It used to be like that, but that was before!"

She got up and grabbed a long stick, raising it in self defense as she backed herself against the wall,

"You really expect me to believe that after 8 years of ruthless torture and abuse, Your heart changed in just 7 months!"

Inuyasha slowly got up and said, deeply hurt,

"Actually... yes..."

Fear faded from her eyes to reveal something more painful... brokenness, then bitterness.

"You liar...Everthing you've told me was a lie! You saw this as the perfect plan... Hurting me physically wasn't enough... Torturing my brain wasn't enough..."

She choked back her tears,

"You went for the heart... Make me believe you care for me...I remembered you as my saviour so you took that into plan...When were you going to say it?"

Inuyasha was in total shock, he barely got out the,

"What?"

"That this was your master joke...That you hate me? You tricked me!"

Inuyasha bore his teeth and clinched his fist, wiping the bitterness from her face and she purely panicked. As she opened her mouth to scream for help, He grabbed her armed hand and covered her mouth, backing her against the wall. Her eyes went wide, then showed a "I knew it" Look, until Inuyasha said,

"Kagome, look at me! Look Into my eyes! I'd never lie to you again... Every warm thing I've said or done within the past year was real. True, I fought it, even took it out on you a few times, but truth is...I can't live without you...

She just stared at him as he asked,

"If I uncover your mouth, you won't scream, ok? I really don't like holding you like this... I'd rather hold you in my arms..."

She went slack and he let go. She cautiously watch him as he fell to his knees, looking up at her, showing how broken he was. She whimpered,

"So much I remember of you now. The pain I felt, the panic... sleepless nights dreading the next day...the bitterness and hatred... This is too much...Why did it have to be you to do all that to me?"

Inuyasha shrugged,

"I don't know, but if any bastard ever tried to hurt you...They'll pay"

Kagome shivered at his growl as she squeaked,

"I'm so confused. You are my world, but you are my hell..."

Inuyasha slowly got up and said,

"Kagome..."

Kagome pressed herself against the wall as Inuyasha grabbed her into an embrace. She froze and trembled as he pleaded with her,

"Please Kagome, forget about all that! I'm different...Please I'm begging you. I'd never hurt you again...I lo..."

Kagome pushed him off and glared,

"Don't say what you don't mean!"

Inuyasha stared at his empty arms then to her. She saw his eyes were truly hurt, but she knew Inuyasha could fake many things. But she remembered something and asked,

"If You are real... Why did you fall for me? Because I basically thought you were everything... the only guy? Or because I lost weight? I bet if I never lost weight, You'd still be abusing me!"

Inuyasha felt like he got burned. It never really crossed his mind, but he sighed,

"I'd probably would not be abusing you now...I'm a jerk, but not that much..."

"That's not what I remember in the home... You still teased me...hurt me...And I was helpless... You jerk!"

Inuyasha's heart was being torn piece by piece. He felt like falling on the ground and curling up to rot.

"You...You...Remember that?"

She nodded. He hung his head low and clinched his fists. He didn't know what to do.He felt so helpless. She remembered it all. All the abuse. He said softly,

"I knew this day would come... I just thought..."

He looked up at her with a hurt face, his ears drooping,

"That you would remember the real me... The me that I am around and with you...and put all the bad stuff behind you."

Kagome rubbed her arms,

"Well, I wish it were that easy...But you have no idea the pain you put me in for years...and remembering all that..."

She began to tremble and hold back her sobs,

"And that it was you...it's too much...I'm...I don't know what to do...I feel so lost."

Inuyasha looked at her,

"Just listen to me now...I've changed...The only place I'm truly happy is with you...holding you...protecing you...cuddling and having fun...That is me...forget the past me... You'll never see him again...Just don't take yourself away from me..."

Kagome's look softened to sympathy and she sighed,

"It's not that easy. I have a lot to cope and sort. This all was flooded into my memories and it broke my heart...just leave me alone...I need to think..."

Inuyasha hated those words.

"I will...but...I don't know how long I can stay away without you... besides, you told me there was no crime in the past that I could have done for you to hate me..."

She sighed at herself and said,

"I know...I don't hate you...I'm scared of you..."

He cringed and she said,

"Just...leave... I need to think...and rest..."

He lowered his head and turned around and said,

"I'll leave you to think, but nothing you feel for me will ever change what I think about you..."

She watched him as he walked off. She was relived, but yet overwhelmingly sad. She sat where she was and thought...and cried.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N:**DON'T HATE ME! No flames... you guys know better...Ok, a few things, I got a flame from someone asking me "If you are such a big Christian, why do you cuss in your stories?" Simple. I don't sugar coat things, in fact I've softened Inuyasha's language compared to the things my bullies used to say to me and what he says in the Japanese show. I'm one for reality. Cussing is real and if you notice, I usually don't type out the over PG words... I think dand hare the only ones I really type out. In fact, fanfics with to many "f-words" I usually stop reading...But I really try not to cuss, but sometimes the situation calls for it if it were a real situation. I'm not a surgar-coater, I see that as kind of deception in a way (opinion.). I'm Christian but as ALL Christians are, I'm a sinner and FAR FROM Perfect... but I'm not saying that's an excuse...

**Grammar note.**

I mis plurals and sometimes forget the "s" on "she"... like last chapter... most of last chapter I had a 2 year old trying to "help" me type :)... She's my "editor"

till next time, Kudos.


	23. Revelation

A/N: At the bottom I'll explain why I got this in late… Me, Mrs, Prego- sensitive…. Tis fun tis fun… OH! That girl who I said flamed me for cussing… "Flame" Is too strong a word, sorry Christian Sis, I'm glad we have that sorted out  I still feel guilty Like I made her sound like a bad guy (which she so is not), So I'm sorry nee-chan  OK, On With the story!

**Chapter 23: Revelation**

Kagome sat and rocked herself back and forth, holding her pillow. She had not barely spoken, nor eaten for a week, since she remembered Inuyasha's past. Her mother was worried and the phone a few days ago, for 3 days, Inuyasha called every few hours, but it was no use. When it came to school, Kagome stayed home, her mother saying she had the flu and was running a fever. Inuyasha sighed and would stare at her empty seat. He knew the real reason why she was home. He didn't eat either, he couldn't. He felt like if he did, he wouldn't hold it down. Life wasn't worth it without Kagome. He thought long and hard why she would avoid him for THIS long. As he walked home from school (It is uncommon for high school students in Japan to drive to school), He thought harder. The look, her smell, that night in general stuck to his memory like a stubborn, painful thistle. It ate him from the inside. He tried to sympathize, he really did. Within a few hours, the man she trusted and put everything into was the personal demon of her past. Her only remaining, comforting memory from her awakening, was in fact the dictator of her pain, true he wasn't the one that shot her, but those years of pain probably felt worse, now she knew it was him. He paused and gritted his teeth,

"…_what about all the times you did... all the scars you ever gave me are burning... Not as badly as my heart."_

_Inuyasha reached to her,_

"_Kagome... It used to be like that, but that was before!"_

_She got up and grabbed a long stick, raising it in self defense as she backed herself against the wall,_

"_You really expect me to believe that after 8 years of ruthless torture and abuse, Your heart changed in just 7 months!"_

_Inuyasha slowly got up and said, deeply hurt,_

"_Actually... yes..."_

He clinched his fists and his bangs hid his eyes,

"_... not what I remember in the home... You still teased me... hurt me... And I was helpless... You jerk!"_

_Inuyasha's heart was being torn piece by piece. He felt like falling on the ground and curling up to rot._

"_You... You... Remember that?"_

_She nodded. He hung his head low and clinched his fists. He didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless. She remembered it all. All the abuse. He said softly,_

"_I knew this day would come... I just thought..."_

_He looked up at her with a hurt face, his ears drooping,_

"_That you would remember the real me... The me that I am around and with you... and put all the bad stuff behind you."_

_Kagome rubbed her arms,_

"_Well, I wish it were that easy... But you have no idea the pain you put me in for years... and remembering all that..."_

He roared and punched the nearest wall, a chunk of it crumbling to the ground, like he felt his heart was doing. He fell to his hands and knees and choked back the hurt, the pain. She was it… The only one, it was her or no one. This is what she brought him too, this is what she did to him.

"I…I'm so…worthless… I deserve this…But I don't at the same time."

He began to wonder if this is similar to any of the pain he inflicted on Kagome. Then he had his own flashback, like a flood, he remembered a collage of images of him hitting, beating, slicing, pushing her and her blood curdling cries and screams, begging with all of her being for him to stop. Then at the home, how she'd twist and scream silently when they'd feed her that tube. He felt sick at the thought that it gave him pleasure at that time. He crashed his knuckle into the concrete as he remembered him yelling, barking at her while twisting and contorting her body around like a doll during "physical training", but how she still would look to him, smile, depend on him.

"_That's not what I remember in the home... You still teased me... hurt me... And I was helpless... You jerk!"_

He rose to his feet and cringed,

"I'll make it up to you, Kagome… I'd rather die then live without you… Though death is what I deserve… I…"

He couldn't take anymore,

"I have to see her!"

And he sprinted to the Shrine.

X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome sat on the bed and stared at Inu-chan, the stuffed dog Inuyasha gave her to "protect" her when he was gone. The memory ran through her mind,

"_Inuyasha!"_

_She ran full speed and ran into him at full force, he used his free hand to steady himself as she hooked around him. She squeezed him and squealed,_

"_You are back! I missed you so much!"_

_Inuyasha blushed but flatly said,_

"_I've been gone a day…"_

_She looked at him with a pouty face and asked,_

"_You didn't miss me?"_

_Inuyasha gulped and stared at her a moment before hugging her back with one hand, the other behind his back,_

"_Of course I did Baka!"_

_Kagome smiled and released him and stood back as he walked up to her and said,_

"_I got you something today…"_

_Her eyes got big and shimmered like brown-cobalt pieces of obsidian,_

"_Really!"_

_Inuyasha nodded and brought in from of him a stuffed white dog with pointed ears. She giggled in pure delight as Inuyasha held him up to by his face,_

Kagome couldn't help but to smile at the memory of that look, but her memory continued,

"_You like him?"_

_She squealed,_

"_I love him!"_

_Inuyasha then said,_

"_Good, because he is your guard dog. He is to take care of you when I'm not with you. He'll bite anyone bad if they get to close to you and protect you at night,"_

_He made the stuffed dog look at him,_

"_Isn't that right?"_

_Kagome giggled when Inuyasha made the dog look at her and nod. Inuyasha handed the dog to her and she hugged it childishly and said,_

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you!"_

_Inuyasha smiled. He asked,_

"_What are you going to call him?"_

_Still cuddling the dog she said,_

"_Inu-chan."_

_Inuyasha he made a face, but smiled and laughed,_

"_I'm glad you like…Inu-chan"._

_The name made him cringe a bit because over confident girls at school tended to call him Inu-chan._

_He happily said to her,_

"_I'm very glad you like it…"_

_She paused to look at him with that innocent smile that almost made him have to sit down, but it surprised him when she hugged him and bent his head down and gently kissed his forehead. Inuyasha froze as her silky, feather-soft lips touched his forehead. He smiled at him and continued to gush over the dog._

So many nights of nightmares… of now she knew were actually memories of Inuyasha's past torturing, She'd wake up and cradle the dog, breathing it in as it had Inuyasha's unique, comforting scent on it. The dog, now, just stared at her. She almost got tears as she had memories of latter days in the home. Inuyasha was mean at first, but if she didn't know better, but as the months passed, he got so much nicer, and patient, even after the "first period" incident. She ran her fingers through her hair as she blushed, but remembered how he didn't look at her, he just comforted her. She got a knot in her belly…

"So confused…"

She hugged herself, She wanted it to be his arms around her, his voice in her ear, his breath on her cheek and neck. She missed him more then anything. She felt like she was helpless without him, despite their past. She loved him… but thought about if he in fact loved her for real. She remembered the broken looks he gave her that night. He was desperate, hurt, broken. Was he honest? Her thoughts were interrupted by small taps on her window. She wiped her eyes and stood up to look out. She froze and felt numb at what she saw.

Inuyasha paused when he saw her. She looked down at him with a stone face, almost identical to his brother's. He yelled,

"Kagome! Please… I beg of you with all my being, come down here! Please!"

He pleaded. It almost broke her heart, but she was frozen. She didn't know from fear, shock or confusion, she tried to talk, but had no voice. She then gave him an, "I'm sorry" look. He frowned and yelled,

"Dammit! Kagome! Don't you know how much you mean to me? I'm going absolutely mad without you! Please! I need you!"

His voice cracked, his eyes red from desperation. She touched the glass on her window, as if saying she wanted to. He waited, hoping that she would open it or say something. She was hurt, confused and broken as well, he sensed it. He pleaded again, a sound in his voice make him sound like he was choking,

"Kagome! I'll do anything! Just come back to me..."

He began to visibly tremble,

"Kagome! I can't live without you any longer! I'll wither away… Kagome… Can't you see…"

He clinched his fist and yelled so loud, it echoed of the walls, probably audible from the street,

"… I love you!"

He was breathing hard, staring at her with desperate eyes. She bit her lip. Inuyasha saw this as a good sign until he saw the instant hurt and confusion. Did she not believe him? She broke into tears and ran from the window, disappearing from view. He listened to see where she was. To his disappointment, she remained in her room, her wailing and sobs muffled. He knew she was on her bed…crying. He fell numb. It had been a week. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, especially with her state of mind. With that he sighed, a lone tear escaping his moist, hurting eyes. This was the worst pain he had ever felt. He just wandered home, The sky ironically getting dark as rain pattered in the distance. He some how wished it were a thunderstorm. To add salt to his wounds, he kept thinking of that night, her first thunderstorm, but how she ran to him, and then… Her cute innocence of having to learn how to kiss, but her taste, her touch, her skin, her moans and shivers. He arrived at his house and just went up to his room, not caring about food, homework… life. He was only 18. He tried to curse his youkai blood, but it was no use…no use at all… All he could do is lay there and just pray for death.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome cried for what seemed like hours in her room. His words echoed her head repeativeily. Was he so desperate? Could she believe him? She wanted to believe him more then her lungs wanted air. Then something crossed her mind. He'd never leave her heart or mind. She may not be as bright as she used to be, but those eyes, that face was all she saw in her mind's eye. His eyes were moist and Inuyasha wasn't that kind of guy. She grabbed her head as she tried to remember the good times, like the home, the party…the thunderstorm, the fun park and café. Oh how did she missed his touch, his unique smell, his taste, how he'd smile and on purpose, he'd say basically anything to see her blush. After a point, he protected her with wrath. The party… Kouga…Then something really struck her… that day at school... after the party… He didn't have too… Her eyes tears up and her mouth hung open at the memory,

_His friends began to surround them and give him a weird look. Inuyasha growled at them, not letting loose of Kagome,_

"_What? What is it? You all have a problem?"_

_Himekou rose a brow,_

"_What's going on, man? Do you have any idea what you are doing?"_

_Inuyasha glared at them, Kenji continued,_

"_She a retard man! Not too mention since you guys were kids..."_

"_Things have changed"_

_He held his puzzled Kagome closer,_

"_Got a problem with it?"_

He was so protective. Was that really the Inuyasha of her nightmares and memories? It couldn't be… Can someone change in those few months? True it did make her mad that her looks helped his decision, but She really couldn't blame her, he was who he was. But when she thought of seeing him face- to- face, panic reached her. He had hurt her that deeply. Then her mind wandered back to the night of the thunderstorm. He was so gentle, and though she knew, he knew that she was scared and didn't want sex, he didn't push it. He could of, but he didn't force himself on her. That was rare, And the passion in his kisses, they did not lie. Te night in the park, his kisses or eyes... No way that was a lie either. What has she done? She bit her lip and furrowed her brows as his desperate, broken face returned to her mind… and his "I love you". She looked at the clock. It was 8pm and it was pouring outside, but something popped into her heart and head faster then the memories that hit her. It was the future. Inuyasha was hurt because of her. He was truly the man she loved. To be with forever. Their past scarred her deeply, but she had to get over it. For him, and for her. He was her hell, but IS her world. From the moment she woke from her coma, it was him that brought her to life. It was now. She needed him now. Not caring about the rain, cold December night, or the fact she was in her pajamas and it was night, She grabbed her rain coat on her door and raced as fast as she could down the stairs, her mothered yelled for her, but she yelled,

"I need to see Inuyasha! I really need to."

She cringed at the cold, pouring rain, but raced to her bike, after carefully pulling it down the tall, shrine steps, She raced of into the night, shielding her eyes with her sleeve, but careful, the last thing she needed was to get killed on the way there.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: **Sorry it got in so late… busy past few days… Plus yesterday I was super depressed. During mood swings I love to ready sweet/exciting/ fluffy Inuyasha stories, but yesterday was bad luck I guess. I mean some people's view on love confuses me… I read a bunch of stories that just depressed me... then... one story I read, The title mislead me… it ended up Kagome was like screwing Inuyasha (who was her bestest best friend ever) and then went behind his back and screwed Kouga. (I skip over the lemons, but they were long). I read on, hoping, begging Kagome would get caught by Inuyasha, but like right when Inuyasha sees her for the first time in a year, he screws her and says something along the lines of, "I don't care who you date or screw, just as long as you make sure they wear condom… I'm the only one to spill seed into you." And by this point I was in tears I'm like "You are kidding…" and basically they discussed that they can screw with everyone they want, but they love each other and they are each other's "only" and She thinks in her mind "Now THIS is true love" and by the next chapter she screws Kouga… I just went pale and couldn't read anymore... I turned off my monitor and climbed into my husband's arms and said, "I'm depressed, I need held, please just... hold me." With no questions or hesitations, he took me into his chest and nuzzled and kissed on top of my head and squeezed me saying, "I love you so much." I smiled and said "You have no clue how much I actually do, truly love you." He drew my chin up to look at him and smiled, stroked my cheek and kissed me before taking me back into his arms and chest. It was my turn to say "NOW THIS! Is true love." I know some of you are like "why are you reading r-rated stories?" Not all R-rated stories have lemons and over half the ones I've read aren't even "r" material... And The Inuyasha fanfic queen herself, **Rozefire **switched all hers to "R" (long story) and most are PG-13 and even PG material... Also...I know a lot of you don't agree on my view on sex and may not find anything wrong with what that story described. It's just who I am... And what makes me who I am. I get teased a lot about it, but My husband is very very happy on the way I think ;)

**OH! NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE BEING TYPED!**


	24. The Price

A/N: Wow! Congrats to **Demonic Princess of Tragedy** for being Reviewer 500! Yay! I never thought this story would rival "Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou"!

But on before you all kill me!

Chapter 23: The Price

Kagome finally reached their upper-town house, it was pretty close to the school. She ran under the onning over head and rang the doorbell. She new e's probably be in bed or something, but she needed to see him. Her heart was constricted and her stomach crowed with butterflies. His car was on the side of the road, so he was home... hopefully. Her weakness from not eating all week, still crying and speeding on her bike here was catching up too her as she felt light and florescent dots began to dance in front of her eyes. She rang it again

Meanwhile, Inuyasha lay still on his bed, frozen and numb. He felt like he was laying on ice. It room was dim as it was only his study-desk's lamp that was on. He was in his sleeping clothes, red boxers and a white, men's tank top. The door bell rang, but he didn't move to answer it. But it kept ringing... and ringing. He pulled himself up, feeling weak and dizzy. He dragged himself down the stairs and mindlessly opened the door and froze at what he saw. Kagome was drenched, pale, shivering and crying. She noticed he didn't look too well either. He was drained of color and his eyes dulled. He was in pure shock as he said,

"Ka... Kagome?"

She nodded and broke into tears as she collapsed into him,

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!"

He had to freeze a moment to see if he was hallucinating or not, but her scent, her touch. He quickly surrounded her with his warm, protective arms, ignoring the cold, wet material drenching his dry clothes. She just kept repeating,

"'I'm so sorry! Forgive me."

She was shivering and falling more weak until she finally almost fell, but he caught her.

"Come on in, Kagome, You'll catch your death out here."

He heaved her up into his arms bridal style and brought her inside. He almost lay her on the couch, but Sesshomaru would kill him if he ruined his 50,000 leather couch. He sighed as he carried her up to his room, she was barely conscious and she groaned. He sat on his bed, leaning her up to remove her raincoat. Her pajama top was dry, but, her bottoms were wet, and being flannel, soaked up water. He lay her down and rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a pair of grey, drawstring sweat pants. He lay them by her and asked softly,

"You think you can put these on yourself?"

She nodded and he said,

"Change into these and get under the blankets, I'll make you some tea to warm you up, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, and smiled bigger as Inuyasha gave her a bone crushing hug and he breathed her in, as she did the same. It was evident neither of them have bathed, but they didn't care. Inuyasha left her to change as he made some tea and ramen. It took Kagome a moment to find the strength to wriggle out of her wet pants and into Inuyasha's warm ones. It felt funny that she was wearing HIS pants. She fumbled to under the blankets and snuggled into their warmth. You know how every house, every room has a smell to it, this room smelt like Inuyasha. She looked around at the dim room, only his study-desk lamp was on. It was pretty bare, a few J-metal band posters on the walls, some places you can tell posters used to hang, but were now bare, which she had an idea what used to reside there. She snuggled further down into the comfort of his bed and pillows, feeling the overwhelming sense that she was where she belonged. Finally after few moments, Inuyasha came in with a tray with 2 cups of ramen noodles, tea and a glass of ice to cool the soup down. Kagome dragged herself up against his headboard and Inuyasha smiled warmly at her. How she missed that smile. He sat down beside her and set the tray on the night table, pouring a Cup'o Noodles in a bowl. Kagome lazily rose a brow and said, barely audible, she was so weak.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up from his project and said softly,

"I should ask the same of you. What are you doing being out in the freezing rain like this?"

Kagome looked a little hurt and squeaked,

"I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

He looked at her with worried eyes and said,

"Of course I'm happy to see you! This is one of the happiest moments of my life, but look at you, you are weak and wet. I'll not forgive myself if you get sick, now open up..."

Kagome stared at the spoon of chopped up noodles and broth... and then to him and groaned,

"I can feed myself..."

He shrugged,

"With how weak you are, I'm not taking any chances of you spilling this on my bed, on you and scorching yourself, now come on."

She sighed and opened her mouth as he gently placed it on her tongue for her to take. After she swallowed, she smiled and said,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you miss this and just wanted an excuse to treat me like a baby like back at the home."

He rose a brow and sighed,

"Why do I need an excuse to take care of you?"

As sweet as that was, she said,

"Because I don't deserve this..."

He paused and looked at her as she looked to the side as she continued,

"I should have just realize it was all in the past and if you wanted to hurt me anymore, you would have done it by now... but look at you now. You are at my side taking care of me like nothing happened... I don't deserve this."

Inuyasha put down the bowl and cupped her face and gently drew her to look at him,

"Now, Kagome. Don't talk like that. How do you think I feel? Every time I look into your beautiful face, knowing it was me that gave you those scars on your cheek and forehead... "

He lightly ran his fingers over the wounds he spoke of,

"... living the rest of my life knowing it was me that makes your left hand hurt on cold days... That it was me you described in most of your nightmares? Living, knowing that..."

He looked into his sad eyes. He really didn't forgive himself did he? Kagome put her hand on his knee and said,

"But I hurt you when you care for me so much... But those memories came so fast... and they were about..."

"Kagome, I fully understand. There's nothing for me to forgive you about, especially since... you are here."

Kagome smiled, fresh tears developing in her eyes. Inuyasha spooned up more soup,

"Now eat. You are so weak and pale. When's the last time you've eaten?"

She swallowed and said,

"Supper the night we separated."

He about dropped the spoon,

"What? Kagome! Why'd you do that!"

She shrugged and he sighed,

"Me neither..."

Kagome go wide eyes and said,

"Then you eat! I'm fine to eat myself, I really am! You eat your soup!"

Inuyasha was surprised at the sudden burst then Kagome grabbed the bowl from his hand and began to down the soup. She looked up to his sad face and paused,

"I'm sorry... You... really DID want to feed me..."

He blushed and picked up his ramen. Since Kagome was back to him, nothing stopped him from downing his soup as well. After they ate, they both felt a lot better, especially being in each other's company. Kagome sat up against the head board with her legs crossed as Inuyasha sat a crossed from her, his knees crossed and touching her's. They sipped on tea and talked about the bad memories, Inuyasha answering any question she had in mind. It was a lot easier on Kagome since she knew she really, actually could talk to him about everything... except sex... of course. Kagome found herself to begin to smile when she looked at Inuyasha. It was a relief on both their parts to get the past into the open. It hurt both of them, so they'll just have to go through the pain together, right? But then Kagome thought about something. Something ran through her she had almost forgot,

"_I'm just so confused by you, Inuyasha... You know you are the only man too ever do this to me? I feel it in my heart..."_

"_Well, Higurashi Kagome, you don't think you don't confuse me? I have things I feel about you I keep inside so as not to scare you?"_

_She looked up at him sadly,_

"_You do?"_

_He nodded,_

"_But don't worry,"_

_He took a bite of his food and swallowed,_

"_It will be revealed to you, but only when..."_

"_When?"_

_He looked sadly at his place and paused as he sadly looked at her with eyes she had never seen from him before, like there was something that was breaking him,_

"_When you remember me ...before the accident..."_

_Then he looked forward,_

"_...And forgive me..."_

Kagome was brought back to Earth when Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her. She jumped and blushed. He smiled,

"I lost you there for a moment. Another memory?"

She shook her head,

"Not the ones we were talking about... Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

She fumbled with her tea cup and stared at the light, brown contents inside.

"Ano... I remembered a part of the conversation at the cafe."

Inuyasha paused. That whole conversation was a hard one to think about, even though he pushed it. He nodded,

"And?"

"And you told me... There were... um.. things you would tell me... after I remember and forgave you..."

Inuyasha tensed up. He knew where this was heading. She saw him get red. She asked,

"Is it something bad?"

He cleared his throat,

"Not... Not really... I guess it depends..."

"On what?"

He swallowed, not looking at her,

"On how you feel... about me..."

Kagome was a bit confused and tilted her head a bit and said,

"If I have good feelings...?"

"How good?"

Kagome s put her tea cup on the table, and started to blush and try not to smile,

"Ano... Very...very ... good..."

And to cover it up, she shrugged an

"I guess."

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He sat on the edge of the bed, set his cup down and scooted up to where they were hip-to-hip. He leaned over and gently took her chin, trembling, but wanting to, he gently made her look into his eyes and he asked lower, but firmer,

"How good?"

Kagome gulp as she starred into his vibrant, shimmering eyes. She gulped and began to tremble slightly,

"Ano... earlier today... what you yelled up to me... what that true... What you said the loudest...And you meant it?"

Inuyasha froze. He did yell to her the one thing that he wanted to desperately tell her. He smiled slightly and asked,

"You mean... I love you?"

She bit her lip, red as a tomato and nodded.

He smiled and drew his finger from her chin to cup her face. His face got a look of sincere love and with heavy eyes and a gapped mouth and rushed in, grabbing her lips with his, taking his other hand to the back of her head. She happily returned it, and she embraced him. How they both longed for so long for this. The kiss deepened slightly before Inuyasha drew back, just enough to talk and look into her eyes. He was panting as he said,

"Does that answer your question?"

Kagome looked into his face and squeaked,

"But tell me, please... Let me know you mean it..."

He clasped his lips over hers quickly and softly drew his lips her her lips, pulling her closer as he slid them up her jawbone. She was trembling and began to breath harder. He reached her ear and every so gently whispered,

"But I do Love you... I love you... Kagome..."

Kagome clinched onto his shirt and let out a trembling breath and he drew back to see her face. He smiled as shock and happiness overwhelmed her expression. Then she said it...

"I Love you... Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha was about to smile and clasp onto her, but something snapped. Kagome looked worried as his smile faded into what looked like shock or fear.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt something run through his veins, almost intoxicating him. It was like the night of the party or the night of the Thunderstorm, but different. His veins seemed to warm up as his breath got labored, but not bad kind, but he didn't know what... how... But he had to tell her now! Inuyasha leaned onto her chest, she was worried as he seemed to melt,

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

All he could do was nod. When he looked up at her, His eyes hazed over slightly, the light behind her, shining like a halo as she looked down on him. He felt comfort, but something else, but it slipped out of his mouth,

" You are so...gourgeous..."

He pulled himself up to lean on her shoulder. They were in an awkward position, Making Kagome feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha? What's happening?"

He said in what almost sounded like a soft, husky voice,

"I don't know, I think it's you... You are here... And you love me... And I'm..."

He sat up too look at her straight in the face,

"I'll tell you now. I didn't want to tell you until I truly knew you loved me, past, present and future..."

She gently stroked his hair and said,

"Hai, I truly love you...Now what is it?"

She sounded worried.

He leaned against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck as he said,

"Remember how I told you that how I wanted you... came with a price?"

Kagome started to get nervous. Usually when Inuyasha began to act like this trouble would happen, but she wanted to hear it. She nodded.

"Well..."

He swallowed. Even in his intoxicated-like state, he was still nervous.

"Of... course you know that My father and brother are full- blooded Inu youkai, ne?"

"Un..."

He began to nibble on the nape of her shoulder. She shivered and said,

"Inuyasha... tell me..."

He sighed and snuggled down to lean his ear against her chest and his cheek against her stomach to hear her heartbeat and breath. He had never acted like this before and it worried Kagome slightly, but he sighed and continued,

"Since it was my father being the youkai, my youkai blood, in some areas, is stronger then my human blood... I forgot exactly what Myouga-jiji said, but when every hanyou turns 18... On their 18th birthday... Whether they like it or not... They start to hunt for their... um..."

He paused, not knowing how to phrase it, especially when Kagome tensed up... then to his surprise, she squeaked,

"Mate?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, puzzled She blushed bright red and looked away, saying,

"Jii-chan told me... He said when hanyous turn 18... they search for their mate..."

She tensed up at the look on his face. He rested back down and nodded, snuggling into her torso again as he continued,

"...Well...yah...and well...I..."

She could barely breath as she asked,

"That's why... the party... That night and everything?...you..."

Quick then she could react, he sat up and swung them both around, where he sat up against the headboard, Her sitting on his lap, her legs around him and he faced her, staring at her with heavy eyes and gaped mouth. Kagome was scared, but she trusted it wouldn't get far...hopefully... but where was he getting at? Inuyasha was trying to keep himself in check, but it was his instincts driving him wild. He should have spoken to Myouga before doing this. He had one hand on her shoulder, the other snaked around her neck. Then he continued,

"Yes...Like an animal of it's own, My instincts picked it... I didn't ever realize it'd be this strong, and I would have died if you never came back, because Inu youkai mate for life... With out your "yes" or "no"... I would have...that's why..."

Kagome was trying to take this all in. She knew Inuyasha and she were to be together for life, they talked about marriage like they were already officially engaged. But it occurred to her... this is no ordinary boy... so it'd be no "ordinary" court. It was deeper. He just basically told him he was going to starve himself until he got an answer...And her answer was 'I love you'... this is why he began to act like this... She began to sweat upon his intense gaze and his tight grip. She squeaked,

"...You...me? I knew that... but there's something else... isn't there? You mentioned... a price..."

Inuyasha studied her face and asked,

"No matter what I tell you...reveal to you... please stay right here and be with me, because some of this sounds very strange... OK?"

She gulped and nodded,

"I trust you..."

He pulled her closer and as he ran his claws gently throw her silky hair, he explained,

" Instincts are strong. I almost acted on them the night we first spent together...If it weren't for that thunder crash that separated us, we would have paid the price...A price I didn't want you to pay until you knew and loved me for everything I am... and forgave our past. If that price was paid, and you left with no intention on coming back... we would have died..."

Kagome froze and tensed, asking,

"Is the price...sex?"

He blushed bright red but smiled and played with the fabric of her shirt that lay around her neck.

"Actually no... to be honest, after a hanyou turns 18... He can't make love to anyone but his mate...whom has to be branded... The Brand... is the price...

Kagome gulped and Inuyasha ran a finger down her jawline to her neck,

"Let me explain..."

She shivered as he slowly drew back the hair from her left shoulder, leaving the nape bare and he started to lightly touch it, Kagome gulped, but shuttered at how great it felt, this coming to Inuyasha's attention, but he had to focus. He continued,

"Traditionally, between an Inu Youkai- hanyou and their mates...or spouses... Brand their mate by biting them right here.."

He tenderly touched the area and Kagome closed her eyes in ecstasy for a moment before registering what he said. She when pale, and said innocently grossed out,

"That sounds so... vampire...like... Dogs don't Brand..."

"Dogs don't mate for life... Youkai and their animal counterparts may share traits and instincts, but we are completely different in our hearts, minds, souls, and laws..."

She nodded. It was strange to see Inuyasha so calm about something so difficult, he continued,

"After they bite the neck , they lick the blood clean, sealing the wound and leaving a scar for sight and other Youkai will smell that that one is mated and whom too. If that branded mate cheats on, or leaves without wanting to come back, Both will die. If one dies, the spouse gets a choice to die with their mate, or remain and find a new one or stay to take care of the family, like my father and mother did... but a life without their first mate, is a short lived one..."

This sounded so foreign to Kagome. She had never heard of any of this. She watched as he stared at the area he spoke of on her neck. A quick flashback came from the night of the thunderstorm...

"_Inuyasha...Inu...Yasha"_

"_Shhhhhh"_

_He gently shushed her as he continued to kiss her, then trail down her neck. She was breathing hard and her body wriggled under his... His breath tickled her neck as he reached the nape. He gently ran his tongue along it, tasting that sweet flesh. He said with a low growl,_

"_Hmm... you smell...taste so good..."_

_She was nervous and whispered,_

"_Inu...Yasha..."_

_He captured her lips again, stronger and longer than before, then he worked his way back down to the nape of her neck, panting and gently running his tongue along the sensitive regions of her neck and shoulder, his claw lightly running along her collar bone. She shivered as she felt something frightening, he moaned as he gently circled his fangs gently on her skin, sending waves of fear and pleasure throughout her._

"_Inu...Inuyasha."_

_She heavily breathed, though it sounded more like a moan, causing him to grip her tightly. Then she heard, his hot breath near her ear, but concentrated on her neck. He moaned husky, dripping with passion and want,_

"_Kagome... Oh... Kagome..."_

_Kagome stiffened. What was going on...no...no she wouldn't...He licked the area, causing Kagome to arch back with sensation, sending a trail of physical reactions through him. Dripping in want, husk and passion, he moaned,_

"_MMMMM...Mine."_

_When he was about to clamp down his fangs into her sweet skin..._

Kagome jerked from the memory and stared at him. She didn't know what to think of it. All this time... He wanted that? But he decided to wait... wait until she fully understood him, loved him. She was scared that he tried it then, but he hadn't tried since, but she watched him as he seemed to concentrate on her neck...her lips... her eyes. She was full of curiosity and asked,

"How much does it hurt?"

He lazily shrugged,

"I'm not sure. Inu fangs aren't really that sharp."

He bore his. In a way it scared Kagome, but a tiny part it excited her to know her love was different in more ways than one. His fangs were long and sharp, but not razor sharp like a cat or vampire. She shivered. He held her,

"Sorry, didn't mean too..."

"No...no... it's ok... I'm just... you..."

Her eyes wandered shut as he began to run his fingers around her back and shoulder blades, wandering up to her shoulders. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. Her heartbeat, her breath, her scent, her feel. She paused and looked to him, worried,

"Do you have to... you know... if you..."

Inuyasha touched her face and sighed,

"Traditionally... since it is our version of a 'wedding night'... yes... but... you don't have to, it's not required, but I'd imagine that it'd make it the harder to withstand... why?"

She leaned back and twiddled her fingers and she looked at them while she mumbled,

"Well, I actually was thinking...that... you know... but I don't want to make love yet..."

Inuyasha sighed, but said,

"You would...honestly... let me brand you?... You know you'd be stuck with me till death..."

She nodded,

"I know... but from the sound of things... it would have happened sooner or later... I just... I don't know... something in me tells me that I want to be your's and your's only and to do in a way to show people we belong to each other and no one else..."

Inuyasha was shocked and brought her to face him,

"...Kagome..."

She was blushing so red and she was tense, her heart racing at triple speed. Inuyasha whispered,

"You know once we do this, they'll be no turning back for you at all... You'll be mine till death... or even beyond... You think you..."

"I know what I'm saying is right... I love you Inuyasha... but..."

"But?"

"I'm...scared... It sounds like it hurts... and having to lick blood... I"

"Kagome... I'm right here... It's me... Inuyasha. I have to get branded to..."

He opened her mouth and said,

"There are no way my fangs can cut you deep enough... probably only bruise..."

Inuyasha said,

"We use my claws to pierce the skin, you just have to make sure your saliva gets into my blood, and you've licked the blood clean..."

This all sounded so morbid, but she cringed and said,

"OK"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes,

"Are you entirely sure?"

She nodded,

"I just want to be your's and no one else's..."

With a smile, he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She caught his hand and gulped,

"What are you doing?"

"If you take your shirt off, it's easier and you don't want blood stains do you?"

She shook her head. He took off his shirt then began to unbutton her's, she paused him again,

"But you said it was bad to see me in my underwear..."

He sighed and said,

"That's when I was desperately fighting my feelings for you. You are mine, your underwear will not bother me... besides... I'm in my underwear..."

"Please...don't... remind me.."

She blushed... She calmed and let him fully unbutton it and slip it off her shoulders. It was just a dark blue bra, nothing special or lacy. Inuyasha just liked the fact that it exposed more skin for him to touch and feel. He took a breath and felt his mouth water. She smelt and felt so good. He began to lose control, but to make it easier on her, he kissed her, deeply and hard. They began to kiss so tight, they were wrapped up around each other. When they separated, Kagome shivered and moaned at his kisses and licks on her neck.. He tensed, trying to keep control, he was so close, but so far. Her sighs, shivers, taste, smell and touch all drove him absolutely crazy, how the heck was he supposed to stop? He whimpered into her ear,

"Oh, Kagome, My...love... I..."

She whimpered and he nuzzled and licked, teasing the area, causing the same reaction as last time. Kagome's back arched and she leaned back a bit. His fangs encircled the area, she began to shiver and reak of nervousness and fear. He held her tight and whispered,

"Shhhhhhhhh, Kagome, it'll be over soon...You smell... so..."

With a squeeze, he bit down into her sweet skin. He cringed as her nails dug into his back and she gave a ear- wrenching scream. He held on to her, naturally feeling awful about it. She was whimpering and crying slightly, that is, untill he moaned into her ear after drawing out his teeth,

"It's ok, Kagome, It's almost over..."

And a different kind of whimper exited as he began to lick the wounds. She arched back and her tears weren't tears of pain any longer, they were of over sensory. She grabbed his upper arms and it drove him crazy, with every lick, she'd moan and arch back. He ended up having to say between licks,

"Kagome...ainochan (sweetheart)...you are... making ... it... hard for me... to have... to... stop..."

She blushed and moaned, heatively, way more then she wanted,

"I'm sorry... but...this feels... sooooooo good!."

He growled sensually in a lick,

"Kagome..."

When he was done, they both were breathing hard. Inuyasha took two fingers, licked the claws, then spaced them right. He said, still out of breath,

"Now, you... take my hand and jab these two claws where They need to go, then lick me..."

Kagome was nervous and gave an "I can't" look, but closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha tense and grit his teeth, growling. Then as he instructed, She began to lick the wound, She cringed at the taste at first, but got used to the taste, what she didn't get used too was Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha now knew what Kagome was carrying on about. His eyes rolled back as he tensed with each lick. He touched her skin, breathed her in and was moaning, panting up a storm, holding in the much anticipated "thrust" he wanted to do with each lick from her tongue. This, to Kagome's dismay, made it harder for her to resist. Inuyasha then pleaded,

"Kagome...oh...Kagome...please...Just please... I ...can't... hold it..."

She cried out, unknowingly why, when he heaved a strong thrust that got her. He heard this and with excitement in his blood and senses, turned her around and slammed her onto the bed, he looked at her as she looked like she was struggling, she squirmed and rubbed her legs together, saying in agony,

"Inuyasha... what's wrong? I feel funny, especially down there."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back at the intoxicating smell. Kagome panicked,

"No, Inuyasha! We can't!"

Inuyasha got on top of her and kissed her, he started to touch her up th sides and reached for a breast, but she stopped him. He looked at her, squirming to try to keep himself under control,

" Why not, Kagome?...We are joined, we are in your terms 'married.'"

She squirmed and moaned in agony, trying not to squirm,

"I...I know... But I'm not ready..."

He drooled as he watched her squirm in want, he said in a low, husky voice,

"Look at you... you are ready... Am I am too..."

He fumbled with the drawstrings on her pants, she growled through her teeth,

"Physically yes, I want it more than anything... but mentally I'm not ready."

He got the drawstrings untied and yanked to pulled them down. He licked at her neck, hoping it would bring back what happened a few minutes ago, as planned, she groaned as her back arched. She shook her head,

"I love you, Dear Kami-sama knows I love you... but please... stop... I don't know how much I can hold on... I really need too!"

He yanked her free of her of the sweat pants to expose matching purple panties with a cute little dog on them. and said,

"Well, think fast... find some way to turn me off, because I can't stop! I don't want to do anything to hurt you!"

He reach up her back to find the latch on her bra, kissing down her clevage, which was a big more pronouced than normal. Her body didn't want to stop, her hands kept roaming through his hair, down to his lower back and up again, tenderly kissing on his neck, licking it to get that growl of pleasure she unknowingly knew why she loved to hear, but she looked around... She had to think fast, Inuyasha already had 2 of the 3 latches unlatched. She looked over on the table... Bingo... Inuyasha unlatched the last latch and when he rose to get a look and hopefully a taste of her, he saw nothing but cold water hit his face. He sat up a shock and to his utter dismay, Kagome covered her bare chest with a blanket and looked away, not chancing seeing **_that again,_** pouring the rest of the ice water at his crouch. A slew of loud cuss words flew as he stood up and looked at her embarrassed, sad, but sweet look as she waved her fingers. She kept her eyes up, knowing that he somehow during the event, he managed to wriggle himself out of his boxers, for they lay beside her. He looked embarrassed and sad. He mouthed,

"Sorry."

As he ran into his personal bathroom and she heard the faucet and shower turn on and him yell,

"Crap! That's cold!"

She scampered to collect her cloths and pulled the wet bedding off. She looked and sure enough, in his closet were clean sheets and extra blanket. A few moments later, when he was cool and calm, he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He stopped to look into the mirror... There were his brands... He looked closely and they were already scars, but in the web-like design over them, words showed in each scar. The top one barely read out "Gin...Kagome..." He was now and for the rest of his life to carry Kagome's name on him. He'd show her his dicoveries in the morning, but now for bed... He just hoped Kagome forgabe him. He stepped out to see Kagome had dressed and under the blankets of new bedding. She smiled and said,

"I'll sleep elsewhere is you don't think you can control yourself..."

He shook his head and smiled,

"No, I'm ok now... What about you? You look like you were really getting into it..."

She blushed bright red and said,

"Yah, it was tough, but... Since I don't know much about it, once the temptation is gone, I cool down pretty well."

He smiled and stepped over to his dresser, saying,

"Unless you want to see my hot body in the nude, I suggest you look away."

She blushed and hid her head under the covers, making him smile and think,

_'She's so cute! And she's mine!"_

He climbed under the covers after putting a pair of drawstring, scrub pants and grabbed her, holding against him tightly. She squirmed a bit saying,

"You are freezing! Your lips are almost purple!"

"Cold showers... But they work, now just hold me and rest. She smiled and nuzzled into him, surrounding him with her arms and legs. Now this was more like it. They forgave each other, knowing it was a struggle for both of them. With a clear mind, and love-filled hearts, they dozed off... Belonging to each other.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How many of you thought they'd do it! Come on... be honest! LOLOLOLOL I'm so mean... Yes they are technically "married"... but Kags is barely recovered most of her memory, and still not ready... So yah... LOLOLOL... Till next time... Oh, think this chapter was long enough? LOL... Only like 3-4 chapters left...yay!


	25. Unveiling

**A/N: **Never in a million years did I think that this would surpass "Kagome and the Pirate Captain..." But I have to admit something.

Though most of you know that my Pirate story was one of the first ones, I have found more and more that sound almost just like mine! My Pirate story has been pledgerized by many authors now! (Though some I don't think meant to). I feel like it's my fault... That maybe a few read mine, figured I gave up and wrote their own versions... but I feel almost intimidated, since most of them have over 1,000 reviews. I'm scared of being accused of Plagerism (though most of my fans know mine is one of the originals). So what do you think?

I've decided the chapter after this is the last! I can't believe I'm almost done!

**Chapter 25: Unveiling**

Inuyasha was the first one up as the sun poured into his room and gently beamed onto his face. He woke up to a soft, warm feeling. He caught her strong scent, which now was tinted with his... and even on himself, his scent was mingled with her's. It was the most beautiful scent. He looked down to see Kagome completely wrapped around him. Though he woke up flat on his back, one arm under her head and wrapped around her shoulder, she lay on his chest, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart, her leg draped over him. He smiled and thought,

_'What the perfect way to wake up'_

She looked so beautiful and peaceful as the sun started to spill over her ebony locks and her milky, gentle face. She woke up when the sun gently coated her eyes. She groaned and looked around, almost confused.

"Hmmm, Ohayo, Aino-chan."

He hummed. She looked up a him and had a beaming smile. Her eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"Mmm, Ohayo."

He put a crooked finger under her chin and pulled her up for a gentle, good morning kiss. She blushed in he process. When slowly let her lips go, she smiled and sat up, giving a cute growl as she reached above her head, throwing her head back, her hair falling off her shoulders. Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare as her flannel pajama shirt, though loose, wasn't buttoned up all the way, but as she arched her back, it accented her body. He pulled her in by the waist, earning a squeak. She fell, her back leaning against him. He drew her hair on her left side back and saw it. Two marks like his. The top one in webbed skin read, "Gin" and the bottom one read in smaller characters, "Inuyasha". He breathed her in and began to kiss over her brand. She leaned her head to the side to let him have better access. A shiver ran up her spine as he growled almost in a menacing, but seductive way,

"Mmm...Mine..."

She looked back at him, a shocked, but beaming look on her face, but the she noticed it. She got up on her knees to turn to face him, gently drawing back his hair from his shoulder... Her eyes went wide and he smiled dreamy at her as she read,

"Gin...Kagome..."

She covered her mouth with her hands, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, staring at it, then into his intense, amber eyes. She squeaked,

"It's true! It... What does mine say?"

He leaned up to breath on her neck, sending shivers up her spine, he kissed it then whispered in her ear in a deep, husky voice,

"Gin...Inuyasha..."

His voice caused her to roll back and close her eyes, sending a violent jolt through her, but another one came as he ran his tongue over it. She grabbed his arms, arching back like last night. That spot was now so sensually sensitive.

" Inu...yasha..."

Again he growled,

"Mine"

as he pushed her back onto the bed, laying on top of her, conquering her lips. She was shocked and shivering, but kissed him back without holding back, sending shivers up and down him as she lightly ran her supple, silky hands up and down his back. She then shocked him, jolting him so bad he almost lost himself. She let go of his lips, drew his head down, pushing herself up and propping herself up, sadly, but oddly unaware this put Inuyasha's face into her breasts as she whispered gently into his ear,

"Mine"

And since his nips on her ears felt so good, she thought she'd try it with him, she lightly nipped and licked his pointed ear. That caused a reaction she probably didn't want, but did at the same time. He called out her name in a moaning, heated voice as he growled and she felt his body thrust against her.

_'uh-oh... I maybe shouldn't have done that...'_

He pushed himself up off of her and he kneel on his knees, casting a shadow on her. She stared up at his heavy eyes and he looked her over. It make her nervous. His smile...his look... He then said in a husky voice,

"You...shouldn't have done that..."

He came back down on her, crushing her lips with his. She was on the verge of panic as she had no way of saving herself this time. He was growling seductive words into her ears, confusing, scaring, but making her feel adult feelings.

"Inuyasha...I...I..."

As his hand snaked under her shirt, She froze but then thought,

_'We are branded, both out bodies are scarred and marked with each other's names. We're truly married...but..."_

Her thoughts froze as Inuyasha finally found what he was looking for, causing a huge range of emotions through her. She closed her eyes tight, fighting it. He began to pant harder and harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed in her head,

"_No! Not yet! But... We...Can I refuse him?... But...I'm scared...But I want it... I want him... but sex is so gross, I don't want that in... no... but... but..."_

As he was unbuttoning her shirt, she was about to explode. He pulled of the shirt and smiled at her, but concern struck,

"Ka...Kagome?"

She had tears in the corners of her eyes, she looked scared... He bent down and whispered in her ear,

"You know...Making love isn't what you think... We become one flesh...whole... there will be no place you end and I begin..."

The way he put it was so appealing...so romantic... so true...They were branded and belonged solely to each other... Isn't that what she wanted? To be whole with him? Be his body, and she his body? But she still doubted herself. She searched his eyes. His eyes were like how they were last night, when she wanted to be branded. His look wasn't heated or sex-raged anymore. His eyes looked full of love and concern. He looked into her eyes and down over her torso, only her bra covered it, but still the tops of her breasts spilled over it a bit, Her chest rising and falling quickly. She looked nervous, but a warm smile, the warmest of smiles came over him and he stroke her cheek,

"Kagome... Aino-chan..."

"Inu...Inu...yasha"

She squeaked.

He leaned in closer and said,

"I have control now... but...I ...I still want to make love too you... but if you aren't ready...can I at least..."

Her eyes went wide and he ran his hand down her chest as he whispered tenderly,

"Can I see you?"

Her face paled... Inuyasha wanted to see her naked chest... She gulped and blushed as he ran the back of his fingers a crossed the upper, exposed skin of her breasts. She shivered and began to tremble, but the love in his eyes, his touch, her name scared into his neck for life. Something in her softened. He was her one and only, She may not be ready for all of it, but at least this... She swallowed and innocently nodded. Surprised struck his face. He looked over her again. Hhe smiled and brought her up to have easier accesses to the latches behind her bra. The anticipation ate at him. He wanted to see her in the way only he would. She clutched into him tightly, trembling, noting how nervous she was to let him do this... But as the last latch was left...

_Ring Ring_

They both jumped as his red phone began to ring. Then Kagome's eyes got big as she looked at him,

"Mama! I didn't call her!"

Inuyasha sighed and bent over to pick up the phone,

"Moshi moshi? Yeah she's right here. No...no, she's fine... really?... No problem... Right now! OK, we'll be right over... Ja ne"

Kagome stared at him as he sighed. He looked at his wife, her bra barely covering her as it began to hang.

"Your mother wants us to come over as soon as we can... She's worried and wants you home..."

She put a hand over her chest and made an "oh" shape with her lips... He looked disappointed and sighed... He stood up and walked over to the dresser.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at her sadly, but froze at the sight. Kagome was blushing, her face red and she looked embarrassed as she looked away, too embraced to look at him as she sat on his bed... completely topless. He froze ans stared,

"Oh..My... Aino-chan...I..."

He stammered. Her innocent eyes met his staring, shocked, but passionate eyes. She spotted a drop of drool develop at the edge of his mouth. Not in all his years of being a curious teenager and girls stripping in front of him to get his attention has he seen any so breathtaking and perfect, and he voiced it,

"You are absolutely."

He gulped, the drop of drool running,

"Amazing...no word describes. how... perfect you are..."

She blushed and giggled, but quickly covered herself as she said,

"Well...ano..You've seen me...I'm... ano...we have to get ready..."

Inuyasha blinked and wiped his mouth. He could not get it out of his head... She...those...were his... Oh the things he wanted at that moment. He looked at her and she was still blushing. She truly was still so innocent and pure, but now it wasn't so much childish as it was just being shy and innocent, maybe a hint of being naiive. Kagome looked at him and gushed, another drop of drool accumulating at the corner of his mouth as he fumbled with his shirt, she squeaked,

"I'm covered now... What are you staring at?"

Quicker then she could realize, he pinned her on the bed, nipped at her ear and said,

"My perfect wife... Perfect in every way..."

He gave her a deep, passionate kiss before they broke and got ready to return to her house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was a quiet ride over to the house, they were nervous. Kagome was borrowing a red, sweat outfit, that hung hopelessly off of her while Inuyasha dressed in a tight, white shirt and a comfortable pair of faded jeans. It was a strange feeling to him he was 18...branded...married... but still a virgin... Though he's came extremely close in the past to not being so... infact he felt guilty his eyes weren't pure for Kagome, but what he saw this morning outshined everything his tainted mind had seen... The image of her innocently sitting on his bed in that state... just for him. He realized it probably took a lot of bravery for her too do that...even now... as in the Youkai world his wife... but another thing crossed his mind... it troubled both of them... They' have to tell her mother and grandfather... Her mother he didn't worry about... but the old codger was another thing. Kagome was still a bit shy to look directly at him.. he chuckled to himself, which drew her attention,

"What?"

He smiled at her,

"Why are you so embarrassed, you are mine...those belong to me now, you know"

She blushed red,

"I wish you wouldn't put it like **_THAT_**...but...I know... but I still have to get used to it..."

"Well, I can't wait to see all of you..."

And he dripped with seductiveness,

"And have all of you..."

She tensed and clawed the car door handle. He grabbed her free hand and nuzzled it, kissing it,

"Relax, my love..."

She melted and closed her eyes,

"Uh-huh..."

He thought about how young they were and married. He was 18 and she didn't turn 17 till next month, but in Japan, you can marry at age 16. He planned to after graduation, taking some of his very large inheritance and to have the public wedding and getting a home of their own. Heck, he even had enough to pay for her college. It was not so uncommon in Japan for girls to be married during their senior year of high school. They both tensed as they pulled in front of the shrine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They entered the front of the house to slip off their shoes as Kagome yelled,

"Tadaima! Mama? Jii-chan?"

Her mother rushed in and hugged her.

"Kagome! I was so worried! Why didn't you call?"

They both tried to hide a blush, but Inuyasha covered,

"She was very weak and tired when she arrived. I feed her and we went to bed."

The voice he dreaded then spoke up, holding a cup of green tea.

"In separate beds I hope..."

He eyed the hanyou dangerously. Kagome smiled, ignoring her grandpa's comment.

"I'm alright, Mama... You know Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to me... he even fed me back to health soup... he holding the spoon."

The girls giggled. Her mother looked at him and bowed,

"I appreciate it, Inuyasha-kun. You are such a blessing too our little Kagome."

Kagome gritted through her teeth,

"Mama..."

Inuyasha nodded with a solemn smile and said,

"She's quite the blessing herself..."

They all looked at him with wider eyes, Never in public has he said anything so tender. Kagome smiled up at him and leaned onto him. Jii-chan was walking closer till they all looked at him. He dropped his tea cup and yelled,

"You filthy hanyou!"

The girls stared at him,

"Jii-chan!"

"Papa!"

He stormed up to Kagome and Inuyasha, glaring at Inuyasha,

"How come youkai energy is radiating off my granddaughter?"

Inuyasha wasn't scared of the old man, but he still felt intimidated. Then the old man gently took Kagome by the shoulder, Inuyasha growling, but he ignored it. He pulled down the left side of her shirt until it revealed it.

"I knew it! I knew it! You evil beast!"

"Jii-chan!"

Her mother ran too look. She gasped at what they saw. Her mother's eyes went wide,

"Bite marks! And in the scar tissue... words..."

She looked up at Inuyasha,

"...Gin...Inuyasha..."

His face straightened out as he pulled down the neck of his shirt, showing them his marks, but crescent as in claw marks, in the webbing of scar tissue, Kagome's mother covered her lips,

"Oh...My... Gin...Kagome... Gin..."

Her grandfather roared,

"You tainted my little granddaughter! You cursed and shamed or family!"

"Papa!"

His daughter gawked at him, clearly showing her disapproval of his action. Poor Kagome on the brink of tears as she cried,

"It was my choice jii-chan! He didn't do it on his own... I told him too!"

Her grandfather stared at her with horror... He said,

"Kagome! This...this...Beast put a spell on you!"

He stormed off... leaving the other three, then Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and their mother gawked,

"So...This means... You two..."

"We are ...by definition and in the Youkai community considered married, but Kagome was not ready to mate... So don't worry about that part... But yes... We belong to each other for life..."

They looked at Kagome's gawking mother, an uncomfortable silence fell...untill Kagome's mother burst into tears, taking both Inuyasha and Kagome into her arms,

"I'm so happy for both of you! OH my!"

She looked at them with starry eyes,

"Oh how exciting! Tell me, Inuyasha, are we going to have a public ceremony?"

"Well I.."

Her mother stood and tweaked his ears,

"Will my adorable grandchildren have adorable dog ears too?"

"Mama!"

Inuyasha froze and Kagome stared in shock, then Kagome's mom smiled,

"It doesn't matter, they still will be cute!"

They stared in shock as her mother rambled on about grandchildren and wedding plans, how much Inuyasha was such a good boy and no one else was better for her daughter. Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear,

"Well, I'm glad she's taking it so well..."

Kagome just nodded as they stared at the starry-eyed, rambling woman. All was well until Kagome's grandfather came barging in with an armful of evil spirit sealing spells.

"Jii-chan!"

He through an ofuda at Inuyasha yelling,

"Be gone evil Youkai!"

Inuyasha caught the piece of paper in his hand and smirked. He starred in shock and horror, then he threw salt at him,

"Be gone Youkai!"

It just caused them all to cough. He tried other things. Inuyasha got annoyed.

Look, Baka jiji! That's enough! I love your granddaughter enough to be connected to her for life and you know as well as I that I can't be unfaithful to her as we die! So calm down with these dumb tricks... I love Kagome and nothing will change that!"

The old man grumbled and stormed back out of the room. Everyone just sighed. Kagome's mother hugged Inuyasha and chimed,

"Welcome to our family!"

And Inuyasha winked at Kagome.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome hummed the whole way to school in a euphoric state. Her friends looking at her with envious eyes.

"Kagome-chan! You are Branded buy Inuyasha! Kakkoii!"

"Ganbattane Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled at them, but as she walked onto the campus, she squeaked as she was grabbed from behind and swung around, meeting a pair of loving, happy amber eyes.

"Why hello, beautiful..."

"Ohayou...aino-chan"

They heard the girls gush. The male school uniforms hid the guy's neck, but Kagome's showed her's clearly, so the girls rushed to Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha-kun! Show us! We want to see!"

He smiled, unhitched a few latches and pulled down his collar to show off "Gin Kagome" etched onto his skin. The girls clasped their hands us at their chests with starry eyes as they yelled in unison,

"Kakkoii!"

He left it unbuttoned as he kissed his spouse on the lips tenderly... then they heard a curdled growl,

"Oi! Inu-koro! Get your hands off of my woman!"

Inuyasha growled, danger dripping from his voice as he turned to face Kouga. Kouga pausing a moment when Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"What did you just call her?"

"You heard me."

Inuyasha got a cocky look on his face as he said,

"Too late, Wimpy Wolf... "

He pulled down the collar to expose the brand. Kouga's eyes flashed dangerously,

"Why you... You tainted my woman!"

Inuyasha growled, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine,

"She's mine, Kouga... And I'm her's!"

They growled at they rushed each other. Resulting in another harsh fight, but this time, Kouga was on the ground as Inuyasha's instinct to protect his mate's honor over powered him. He hovered over Kouga and said,

"She's mine and mine alone... it is etched on her skin as well..."

Kouga was panting, sporting a bloody nose and black eye,

"Well, then... Inu-koro... I'll have to kill you..."

"Then I'd choose to die."

They heard Kagome yell. She had tears dripping from her eyes,

"If Inuyasha dies... I'll choose to follow!"

Inuyasha stared at her with shock... The girls crying like it was some romantic film.

"But Kagome" Kouga protested, "He's a Hanyou! I'm grade A pure-bred... not a filthy half breed..."

It was Kagome's time to growl... It scared everyone around as she bore her teeth and you could have sworn you saw her hair bristle

"If I EVER hear you talk about MY HUSBAND in such a matter again... I'll kick your wolf hide in front of the whole school like last time..."

They all felt the chill she created, Inuyasha awe-struck. Kouga laughed,

"Like you can, woman..."

Inuyasha was about to say something till She said,

"Even now you talk to me like that... I'm sorry, I prefer heart...and love... over pedigree... Besides..."

She swayed her hips as she walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha drooling as for the first time, he saw the true seductive nature of Kagome... He began to pant as she walked up to him... Then looked to Kouga,

"Besides... He's cuter... and"

She took Inuyasha's ears gently,

"You don't have cute ears..."

Kouga growled... Everyone shocked of Shy, innocent, quiet Kagome's new attitude... Kouga picked himself off the ground and growled,

"Whatever.."

As he walked briskly off. Kagome was unaware as she watched Kouga walk off they she still massaged Inuyasha's ears,

"Ka...Kagome... Stop before I throw us in the bushes..."

Kagome jumped back as the girls bluntly stared. Kagome blushed,

"Sorry...I..."

He grabbed her around the waist and growled,

"Why couldn't I have seen that Kagome a few nights ago?"

Kagome was back to her blushing, innocent self as she shyly shrugged. He pushed her lower back into him and whispered in her ear,

"Maybe you should have her around more often."

Kagome had her eyes closed and only nodded, before they heard Yuka clear her throat. They blushed at the starring, equally embarrassed girls.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**A/N:**Hahahahahaha ((dances around her evil monkey dance)) I did it again, but at least Inuyasha got a peek and you guys got a little limey tartness to flavour up your day... You have too keep in Mind, this is PG-13! No detailed lemons, though I must admit I do write quite ripe limes :) NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! HURRAY!.

Story recommendations. OK you guys, the past few days I've read some absolutely amazing fanfics!

"**Beast"** by **Ikustioa:** A Beauty and the Beast story like no other! It goes more along the lines of the original French Fairytale. But throw in an awaken cursed castle trapped in past traditions, a VERY Modern Kagome and a full-time full youkai- looking Inuyasha. Tons of original plots and twists, but I must warn you, though unfinished, it took me 27 hours to read! A DEFINITE MUST READ!This story is the reason I also search in Rated- R. I give it a different 5 stars! **(Rated R for language, gore, mild sexual content (no lemons so far... I don't think there will be :) ), harsh Inuyasha/ Kagome fights, scary/dramatic scenes.)**

"**The King's Mistress":** by **dolphingirl0113:** The original, but not your typical "Renaissances Kikyou vs. Kagome for Inuyasha's heart and to be queen" story. There's a lot more to it than that. This girl has done her homework and this is a different must-read! It does anything from clench your heart, cry, laugh... it's awesome! Only bad thing is, it too, is unfinished. It. took about 19 hours to read...5-stars! **(PG-13 for language and, at times, implied sexual situations).**

"**Impossible Dreams " **by **dolphingirl0113: ** Not exactly your typical "Slave falls for Slave Master's daughter- daughter helps save slaves from great evil" fic. Though I've seen the plot line before, it still has a taste of originality to it. It's also not finished. Took about 8 hours to read thus far. I give it 4- stars (Rated PG-13 for the same as above).

Till next time, Kudos!


	26. It's Only the Beginning: Final Chapter

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been super-ubber busy and I WAS ALMOST DONE but my husband and I got into a tickle fight and accidentally unplugged my comp... and Open office doesn't have document recovery... grrrrrrr... but anyway, This chapter will be the last, but extra long like two or three chapters in one... like a finale...

**Translation note: Gin- Silver**

Someone asked what "Gin Inuyasha/ Gin Kagome" meant. It is Inuyasha's sur-family name. In Japan, The surnames always come first like my name would be "Goodson Cherie" not "Cherie Goodson" as it is in the Western World. Most Eastern countries, Including China and Korea, also write their names beginning with their family/Surname. Yes "Gin" Is an actual Family name and it means "silver"...But here we go:

**Chapter: 26: **"It's Only the Beginning" (Last Chapter).

It had been 2 weeks since she and Inuyasha branded each other. She'd stare at her brand in the mirror as she'd brush her hair. She'd wonder if she were her old self, if she would even have let it happen. It didn't matter now. She'd sigh at every thought of him. She wondered how it all came to be as it did. Years of torture, then one twist in life and now they are bound to each other. His friends had commented on how much calmer he had been, but they seemed upset. She had heard from Inuyasha about his former acts of crime and rebellion against society for looking down at him for being a hanyou, but she had a flashback of that conversation they shared just a few nights before.

_Inuyasha and Kagome sat on a bench under the Goshinboku's shade. Inuyasha sharing his past failures and crimes against the law. He's occasionally would watch Kagome, but she just sat contently and listened. Then he pause a moment, looking up into the branches of the ancient tree._

"_I hated the world…I hated society because I felt like they hated me. Sure hanyous are not extremely rare, but we are looked down upon by many. Youkai and humans alike…They refused me what I wanted."_

_Kagome looked up at him with curious eyes, "What was that?"_

_He looked down at his lap,_

"_My humanity…"_

_Kagome was confused and said so innocently,_

"_What do you mean/there are no laws are anything…"_

"_Now there isn't… but when I was younger… Hanyous went through a dark age in society. Youkai nor human, we didn't fit anywhere in a category. Many freedoms allowed to both humans and youkai were withheld from hanyous for many years. My poor parents. I got so angry at society for not excepting me, I felt I needed to be avenged. So… until I met you… I paid the world back…"_

_Kagome looked at her own lap and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "What is it?"_

_Kagome then said sadly,_

"_Though not in the same way, I think I know what you went through."_

_Inuyasha looked a bit confused, if not a bit frustrated,_

"_Keh, you?"_

_She nodded and said,_

"_My memory isn't all back yet, but I remember back when I was…less then perfect… The world and boys have an idea of what a girl should look like… And because I wasn't, there were many things I couldn't do…"_

_Inuyasha understood exactly what she was talking about and nodded,_

"_Haa, I see."_

_Then Kagome's head hung lower as she continued,_

"_And still…"_

_Inuyasha watched her sad face closely._

"_And still… At school… I still get teased and called names. 'Retard' 'dummy' and even meaner things…"_

_Inuyasha began to growl and clinch his fist,_

"_Who are they? They'll…"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

_She sighed. He sighed in apology, but then Kagome said,_

"_So I guess… despite our rough past and how different we thought we were from each other…"_

_She looked up at him, a smile in her heart, face and eyes,_

"_I guess we are more similar then we thought… And why we need each other… We never have to worry about being alone anymore."_

_Inuyasha gasped at her deep, but very honest insight. His eyes shimmered as he whispered,_

"_Kagome… I…"_

_She solemnly gave him a loving smile and leaned onto his shoulder, snuggling into it. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly,_

"_My…Kagome…"_

Kagome blushed at the last thought. Inuyasha seemed more and more intoned to her lately as well. She jumped as the phone rang. She looked at the clock, it was 10pm. She wondered if it could be Inuyasha. Every first of the month, he said he needed to be home before sunset for a personal reason. Kagome remembered he'd lock himself away even at the home, which she remembered saddened her a lot. She raced to the phone,

"Moshi-moshi.?"

"Kagome?"

The voice on the other line sounded like Inuyasha, but was a lot softer- smoother than usual,

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai, I've decided that tonight I'll show you my secret. The secret of the new moon."

"Inuyasha? I..."

"I'll be over soon. I'm going to spend the night there, on the futon downstairs… I hate being alone on these nights."

"Hai, ok Inuyasha, but…"

Click.

He had hung up on her. She felt nervous. What secret could he have possibly held could make his voice change? She nervously crept to the darkened downstairs, everyone else was asleep already, but since it was Friday night, Kagome felt she could stay up longer. She kneeled at the family table in the family room to wait, a million things going through her head. Inuyasha seemed to be full of secrets and surprises. It seemed they would never end. Endless things always went through her mind on the new moon. Was it some supernatural event that Inu Youkai take part in? Something personal? Her heart jumped into her throat as a light knocking sounded on the door. She slowly got up and slowly opened it. A man stood with a black sweatshirt on and a hood over his head, shadowing his face, hiding it.

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded and stepped in around her, putting his slippers on, he kept his hands in his pockets. He seemed very nervous. Kagome flowed him until he turned around and asked softly, Kagome's ears tingled at the strange tone of his voice,

"Can we go up into your room? I feel the most comfortable there."

She just watched him and nodded. Without waiting for her, he immediately turned and hiked up the stairs. Kagome followed him into her room, her desk lamp the only light. She closed the door behind her and turned around the hooded figure staring at her direction. She smiled solemnly at him, making him feel better and warmer inside. He softly whispered,

"Figures that it's your gentle smile that can calm me down in my most stressful time."

Kagome smiled and blushed, stepping around to sit on her bed. He stood there in from of the light, only showing his hooded silhouette. Kagome softly asked,

"The hood… it's hiding your secret?"

He nodded and shivered saying,

"Yes, and the only reason I'm showing you this is because you are my mate and I love you… Though people know it happens… I don't want to show them…"

Kagome looked at him with curious, but concerned eyes,

"Why? You are ashamed?"

She shrugged. Kagome stood up and stepped toward him,

"Inuyasha, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'd never be ashamed of you."

Though she meant it, she was a bit worried, he sounded like he transformed into some horrid monster. She stood in front of him, waiting. She gasped as he threw back his hood and removed his long, sleek, and jet black hair. It took Kagome's breath away as, like silk, it feathered around him, his deep, violet eyes looked at her. His hand revealed no claws, just fingernails. Kagome put her hand over her heart and stared at him.

"Inu… Inuyasha?"

She felt her lungs tighten as the beautiful human man before her pulled down his collar, revealing her name on his brand. She slowly walked into the light with him and looked into his deep, beautiful violet eyes. She reached up to touch his hair, feeling to the top of his head to discover everything about him… was human. Even as he touched her, even his touch was softer. His scared gaze turned heavy as he realized that the way she looked at him was in awe and breathlessness, and it got confirmed when she squeaked,

"Why are you ashamed of looking like this?"

Softly he ran his fingers through her hair,

"You don't mind this?"

She just shook her head and continued to explore his changed features. She finally asked,

"This is why you hide yourself on the new moon? Why does it happen?"

Inuyasha led her over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, every hanyou, once a month… their youkai blood reseeds and kind of 'hibernates' for a period of time. Mine happened from sunset to sunrise on the new moon."

Kagome stared, studying him, and asked,

"So you are basically, fully human right now?"

"Till sunrise, yes."

Kagome was in shock and looked off basically in space, Inuyasha looking at her, the top mark of her bran visible. She looked so beautiful, her hair freshly brushed and she didn't reject him or anything, instead, she smiled at him and hugged him. He stiffened at first, but grabbed her back into his arms, his hair cascading like a dark blanket around them. Kagome snuggled into him and said,

"I'm glad you showed me."

Inuyasha had to know one thing, so he asked smoothly,

"So you like my human form."

To bad his nose couldn't smell emotion, but he did still smell Kagome. Kagome blushed and nodded into his chest,

"I like it very much!"

"Better then my hanyou form?"

Kagome almost glared at him saying,

"I like any form you have… I'd like them all!"

She played with his silky locks when he sadly said,

"I'm not sure you'd like every form…I have one more form… A form I pray to Kami-sama you'll never see. "

She drew back to look into his lost eyes,

"Why not?"

"Because… I… it's my fully youkai form… I hope you never see it…"

She looked interested and asked,

"Oh! Do you look like your brother? Get elf-like ears and become very str…

"No! I turn into…into… a monster…"

"Monster?"

He drew her back to look her sternly in the eyes,

"Kagome, promise me right now, if I transform to anything but my hanyou or human form, that you'll run and hide down wind until I turn to normal again? Promise me!"

Kagome was in shock, Inuyasha had 3 forms, and one, by the way he looked and sounded, scared him to death. She nodded It scared her a bit too. She looked up him again to meet different eyes. Inuyasha cupped her soft cheek and drew it in for a kiss. Closing her eyes, it felt no different from kissing Inuyasha normally, until he began to push her back slowly with his body onto the bed, still sitting on the edge as Kagome was laid down. He began to kiss her deeper. Her heart began to race as his hands wandered, but keeping clear of the parts he knew she still felt uncomfortable being touched. He finally broke it, breathing harder then usual. He looked down at shocked Kagome, her chest rising and falling quickly as she was shaky, then she squeaked,

"What… How... I thought your youkai blood was in ... remission…"

He stroked her face and hair, his breath warm on her face and neck,

"I'm a man, Kagome. A man in love. I don't have to have youkai instincts to tell me I want you as badly as I do… Humans have instinct too, you know… you experience them… even now."

His smooth, but sensual voice ran shivers and electricity through her. His rougher voice as a hanyou was sexy in more a wilder way, but the smoothness of his human voice was more romantic and soothing. As her eyes widened, his breath got tighter. Kagome didn't know how many more times she could refuse him. They were branded and got fully, even with a ceremonial red-rice dinner, her mother's blessing. But she still "felt" too young… too naive… too scared. Only the morning after their branding was any of her naked self exposed to him. And now, in his dark, mysterious human form, she blushed as against her hip she felt his thoughts. He sighed like he knew and just began to kiss her again, but not heatedly, but loving and tender, lust-free, almost telling her not to worry, though he was cursing himself in his mind. Every inch ached to be touched, held… craved her. After they broke from another kiss, Kagome yawned and stretched. Inuyasha looked at the clock. 11:30pm. He then gently asked,

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep in here? I really don't like being alone on these nights."

She blushed and nodded,

"Ano… Of course…"

Inuyasha smiled and took off his black, hooded sweat shirt. Though she's seen him topless many times before, it seemed to be accented in some un-human way by his long, ebony hair. He jumped over to the other side of her, pulling down the covers, both of them getting under, curling up together, and falling asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome woke up to the familiar sight of glowing silver cascading around her like a blanket of snow. Inuyasha managed to, somehow during the night, Have his arm snaked under her flannel pajama top, holding her against him, pressing his hand on her soft skin between her shoulder blades. She smiled at the warm feeling and had no intentions of escaping, instead she held onto him tightly. She looked up at him, her forehead against his nose, she caught a glimpse of one of his ears twitching. She smiled and closed her eyes again, enjoying his heartbeat. Inuyasha brought his other arm around and began to stroke her hair. Did she wake him up somehow? He smiled again her forehead and held her tighter, his hanyou strength apparently back. Kagome snuggled against him and asked,

"Have a good sleep?"

He stretched a bit and said,

"Couldn't have slept better…"

When he made an attempt to move, Kagome held on to him tighter,

"Please… not yet. Hold me a while more."

Inuyasha, though more then happily to comply, also was starving and smelt breakfast down stairs. Inuyasha held her and thanked her for last night, being there for him. She looked up at his amber eyes, which glowed in the morning's light. She smiled at him warmly. He then began to kiss her, deeply.

"Kagome, Breakfast is... Oh!"

They both were too distracted to hear her mother come in, they sat up and stared at her with mixed looked of embarrassment and guilt. She just blushed and said,

"Oh, my! I'm sorry! I didn't know Inuyasha was here."

She politely noticed in her head, though Inuyasha was shirtless, her daughter was still fully clothed. She smiled brightly and said,

"Just to let you know, breakfast is ready, but take your time, I'll make some extra eggs and some steak for Inuyasha here, ne?"

"Haa"

The two blushing teenagers said. Inuyasha faced Kagome as her mother quietly stepped from the room. Inuyasha got a devious look as he whispered to a breathless Kagome, who looked at him with wide eyes,

"Now... were we?"

But then he paused and his ear twitched as he heard Kagome's mother sigh from the hall,

"I'll never get any grandchildren at this rate…"

Inuyasha sighed and thought to himself,

_'Believe me, I'd be more then happy to solve that problem…more than happy too…'_

He looked back to Kagome and crushed her lips with his for a last spurt of kissing before breakfast.

X-X-X-X-X-

It finally came. Tonight every Senior girl looked forward to, or the dates of the Senior boys. It was time for the most lavish occasion at school, including the Prom. The Winter Ball. It usually was held at one of the lavish Western Hotels' grand ballrooms. It was always a grand affair and the Tokyo tuxedo and dress rentals and sales would skyrocket. Kagome, herself now a fan of fairytales actually looked forward to it. She looked at the large box on her bed. She had not opened it yet. It was a present Inuyasha gave her this morning and strictly instructed her that she not look until she was ready to change into her dress. What dress? Kagome didn't have a dress, but when Inuyasha gave her the box, he winked at her and told her not to worry. Kagome sighed. She was also nervous that she didn't know how to dance, but hoped it wouldn't be a problem. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kagome said without moving. Her mother smiled and said,

"Kagome, you have a visitor."

Kagome turned around to see Sango peek in and wave. Kagome's eyes lit up,

"Sango-chan!"

"Hello again, Kagome-chan! I heard you have a ball to get ready for."

Kagome got up and hugged the slightly older girl. Sango noticed the scars on Kagome's neck and smiled,

"So, it's true, you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded happily. Sango smiled,

"I'm very happy."

"What about you and Miroku-kun?"

Sango blushed and smiled,

"He's proposed to me. But we are not marrying until my schooling is done. I graduate next fall."

Kagome smiled widely and her mother congratulated the older girl and then she went over to the large box. Sango eyed it,

"Is that your dress?"

Kagome shrugged,

"I don't know, Inuyasha gave it to me this morning."

Sango and Kagome's mother smiled at each other.

"Well, Kagome... Open it!"

Sango insisted. Kagome walked over to the box and carefully unwrapped the silver bow. She opened it sat onto her bed, her eyes wide and gripping the cloth of her neckline. Sango looked inside and gasped,

"Kagome! This... This is..."

Sango lifted up the long, heavy, elegant dress and whirled it around to let them see. It was a shoulder-less, silver and white ball gown. The skirt was hooped and silver while the bodice part was white, trimmed with silver and sparkling white beadwork, thin, silver satin ruffles lined the top. It looked like something out of the days of "The King and I". The girls gasped at it in awe. Kagome could hardly breathe as she barely squeaked,

"It's…That's…my…"

Kagome's mother spotted a silver card in the box and pointed to it,

"What's that?"

Kagome took the small card out and opened it up. She read gently out loud

"I've made you my Angel, so now I lace you with the silver lining of the clouds and moon, and dawn you with the brilliant sparkle of the stars, though none of those that Kami-sama made compares to you. I love you my Silver Angel, Inuyasha."

Kagome flared bright red and the other two older women gushed and awed. Kagome had no idea Inuyasha had such artistic visuals inside him, but more then that, how'd he acquire such a dress? Kagome's mother smiled and said brightly,

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

Kagome nodded and got consumed in so many thoughts.

X-X-X-X-X-

They had agreed to meet at the Hilton Tokyo Suites Ballroom foyer. Inuyasha stood near the grand staircase, waiting, watching all the Seniors and their dates in tuxedos and ballroom gowns. He wore a white tuxedo with a silver bow tie and vest. He knew it would look corny that he and Kagome in some ways will match, which he really didn't intend on happening. He was in the mall one day and saw the dress in a window and had to buy it. He knew here size by once spotting the tag peaking out from one of the beautiful dresses she'd wear. His heart raced. He wanted to see her in that dress, but more then anything, he wanted to be with her, touch her… And plus he still had a few gifts for her. That when he saw everyone staring a certain direction in awe and gasping. He turned around and the sight hit him head on like a train, he grabbed onto the banister for support. Kagome walked in, wearing his gorgeous gown, then her hair was down, but drawn back with silver, decorated burettes, a few locks of hair curled around her bare shoulders. Her hair also sparked as they placed rhinestone burettes everywhere in her hair and she wore some glitter on her cheek bones, shoulders, chest, and surrounding the plain-as-day for all to see… his brand. She sparkled as glitter was gently placed on her cheekbones, around her eyes, along her collarbone. She looked like an angel on Earth, and it looked like many people agreed. She stood still, nervous at the stares, but finally she spotted Inuyasha. He looked like he was about to keel over. She too began to feel dizzy and overwhelmed by how handsome and beautiful he looked in his tuxedo as well, He then, in a burst, rushed up to her, his pearly fangs sparking in the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him. She blushed as he took her hand and gently kissed it,

"Oreno Hime-sama (My Princess)… You look like a vision plucked from Heaven's realm itself."

She couldn't talk, all she could do was gush, and then she found her voice, saying in more a squeak with a furious blush,

"Hai, anata mo, watashino Wakagimi-sama (Yes, you also, my Prince)..."

He bowed to her and offered her his arm. She gladly took it with both hands and he led her into the Grand Ballroom. She gasped as she looked at the dimmed, large room, light by the white Christmas lights that hung with the garland and The 8 Christmas trees that sat on the sidelines. The room was covered in decorations of silver, gold, red and green. Not only did they have a DJ, but they had what looked like a mini- orchestra, which consisted of what looked like a mix of a brass quartet, string quartet, flute, harp, percussion and piano. Over in the corner was a large refreshment table covered in a red, satin tablecloth, topped with platters of Holiday treats and drinks.

'_How much did they spend on this?'_

She asked in her mind. She took a breath and Inuyasha squeeze his hand around her upper arm gently in assurance. She looked up at him and smiled as he nodded to her. They finally stepped into the room, people staring at them, most know, thanks to Inuyasha's unfathomable reputation, that they were indeed "branded", which was seen to most as more powerful them marriage. A marriage you can divorce from, but being branded, you were in it until death one way or another. Many girls ogled at them in an "Awwwww kawaii!" way, some glared in jealousy. It seemed all eyes were on the silver couple, Inuyasha beaming in pride as he knew himself that his woman was the best looking one there, he even caught the eye of a steaming, angry Kouga, who seethed, but his girlfriend Ayame kept him calm. Inuyasha walked her over too a table that had a white tablecloth and a candle set in the middle, a brass saucer and some holy as its base. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat, he sat in front of her. The candlelight glowed on her silver dress and glistened off of the glitter that was sprinkled on her milky complexion. Kagome sat, looking like a lady of royalty with an air of innocence and watched the dancers dance to an orchestrated version of "Come Ye Merry Gentlemen", which was one of her favorites, and they played it beautifully. Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare and noticed by her smell and pink cheeks, she knew, but kept her attention on the dancers. Inuyasha began to feel a bit warm himself, but after a few songs ended, he fought with himself whether or not to ask her to dance. He knew girls went for things like that, but of course, like the typical guy, he rather not. He looked at her and tilted his head and smiled,

'_But I admit, I am curious to see that dress, and she in action'_

The piano started for the next song, which sounded like it'd be a slow waltz. He got up and stepped in front of her, snapping her out of her spell, looking up at him. The white Christmas lights that hung on the banister behind him gave him an unearthly glow, making her gulp. He gave a warm smile and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Hime-sama?"

She blushed almost as red as the Christmas bulbs on the nearby Christmas tree. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. He helped her up and led her to the dance floor. Kagome smiled when she recognized the song. It was the instrumental version of one of her favorite songs, "Shinjitsu no Ita" from her favorite band, Do as Infinity. It was the perfect waltzing beat, but sheepishly they looked at each other, knowing neither could dance. Inuyasha shrugged and held her firmly against him, earning a gasp and blush from the smaller girl. He slowly began to move and counted softly, to help both of them, "One two three, one two three..." And before they knew it, they had the steps and started to dance the slow waltz together. Many couples seemed to clear the way for them, like they were a special pair. It was a short dance, but they danced to one more song, a faster one, which caused Inuyasha and Kagome to stumble a bit, but it caused them both laugh, Inuyasha enjoying himself, but mostly enjoying his Kagome's beaming smile. Though as angelically beautiful as she was, she was still the picture of purity and innocence. After a few more songs, Inuyasha finally took her and said,

"I need to show you something."

Kagome's eyes lit up like a small child's,

"The gifts?"

He nodded and took to by the elbow out onto the grand balcony. It was surprisingly warm for a late December night, but they both appreciated the cool air, warm from dancing. Inuyasha stood and looked over the lights of Tokyo over the small garden, then too Kagome, whom glowed in the beautiful, gentle blue moonlight. She smiled at him warmly and waited patiently. Inuyasha faced her and took her hands to lead her to face him. She looked into his seemingly glowing, amber eyes and smiled. He opened his tuxedo jacket and reached to the inside pocket.

"Well, first, what I'm about to show you is very, very special."

He drew out a large velvet, red jewelry box. Kagome stared down at it and put a hand on her heart when he opened it. It was a pendant. About 2 ½ inches in diameter, a platinum base harbored a jeweled figure. It was an Inu Youkai in true form, made out of small diamonds and had ruby eyes, amber jewels acted as a frame. It shimmered in the bright, moonlight. Kagome stared at it until Inuyasha gently said,

"My father had it made for my mother. One day, a few days before she…she told me I was to give it to my wife."

Kagome looked into his eyes. Unreachable pain arose in them when he mentioned his mother. She knew he loved her very deeply. He smiled at her, still a bit of pain in his face, as he removed the necklace from the box and stepped behind her and gently drew her hair back, sending a shiver through her. He stepped in from of her and pain faded to awe as she looked at how beautiful it was on her. It fell below her collarbone, but above her breasts. She looked down at it and gently touched it, then looking into his smiling face as he said,

It suites you quite well, I think. I'm sure wherever Haha (mom) is, she'd be happy to see you wearing it."

That touched Kagome and she smiled at him, her eyes starting to moisten slightly. Inuyasha stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, careful not to smudge the carefully placed glitter. He then jumped back a bit,

"Oh, yeah! One more thing."

As he went back inside his tuxedo pocket, Kagome almost squeaked breathlessly,

"Why are you giving me all these things? The dress… these gifts?"

Inuyasha paused a moment and smiled warmly at her,

"Is it a crime that a husband should dought his loving wife with gifts?"

She blushed and smiled. Inuyasha smiled and said,

"Besides, I doubt you mind… My parents requested these be given to my wife."

"And the dress?"

He smiled slyly at her, making her gush,

"That, my dear, was a gift… I saw it in a window on my way home from your house one day and HAD to get you into it… "

For a moment he caught himself thinking,

"_More like out of it!"_

"…And I'm most certainly glad I did! Oh! Found it!"

He smile and brought out a smaller, blue velvet box. Kagome watched as he paused, swallowed and opened it. Her eyes sparkled brighter then the pendant she wore. It was 3 platinum and gold- intertwined matching rings, one dawning a large diamond. A Wedding set. Inuyasha smiled and gently said,

"As well, it was requested of my parents that my wife and I wear their rings."

He shrugged,

"I was going to save them till the public ceremony, but my father told me he bought these right after he branded my mother."

Kagome began to tremble a bit, a few tears escaped the back corners of her eyes. She was truly speechless, but gasped when he took out the 2, thinner rings from the box, placing the box on the banister, and took her left hand. He slipped them on her ring finger and cleared his throat before saying,

"Now the whole world won't have to see your neck to know you belong to me."

Kagome smiled at him, but he took her right hand and opened it, palm up, placing the larger, matching band in it as he said,

"It's only proper that my wife put my ring on."

Every time he called her his wife, she felt her pulse raise another beat per second, she gently took his larger, gently masculine hand, and placed the ring on the proper finger, smiling brightly. They both took a look at their rings, Inuyasha noticing how uncanny and ironic it was that his mother's rings fit perfectly on Kagome. Before she could say anything, Kagome was grabbed into a tight embrace and the familiar feel of cushioned satin crushed against her lips. Inuyasha barely gave her breath as he kissed her so passionately, any chill from the night's air that even began to affect them was quickly repelled.

"OI! You two! Keep the PDA down! This is a school function!"

Inuyasha growled as the older teacher/chaperone sternly reprimanded them. With a sobered, annoyed look, he showed the teacher their rings, the teacher nodded and added,

"That is fine, but still, this is a school function."

Kagome looked guilt stricken as Inuyasha sighed,

"Come on, Kagome."

He took her arm and rushed inside.

They returned to their table, but Inuyasha insisted on scooting his chair to sit almost hip-to-hip with her. They silently sat in each other's presence, inspecting the rings. Inuyasha never wore rings, so the feel was a bit foreign, but it served as a beaming reminder of how much he was truly blessed. During slower songs, they'd lean on each other, the atmosphere intensely romantic. Kagome then gently commented,

I'm a bit thirsty, I'll go…"

Inuyasha stood up and smiled,

"Eggnog?"

Kagome innocently smiled and nodded. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the refreshments table, Kagome staring at her handsome prince. She was so consumed by the vision of him, she did not notice someone sitting by her until she spoke up.

"I see you've been having fun, Kagome-chan."

The familiar voice said with a smile. She jumped and turned around,

"Kikyou-chan!"

Kagome smiled and nodded,

"I am very much."

Kikyou looked at her neck and with a warm smile said,

"And I see that it's true… you two…"

Kagome ran her fingers over her brand and blushed. Kikyou, being the most spiritual of the younger generation said,

"Ah, yes. I feel the youkai around you… but it's not that strong."

She rose a brow and asked,

"Does that mean you two haven't…?"

Kagome blushed and played with the material on her lap,

"No… not yet. I've not been ready for… that… yet… And to tell the truth, I'm scared to death of it…"

Kikyou smiled at her innocent cousin, but got an inquiring look,

"And… Inuyasha…"

"Though his youkai and male feeling have almost overtaken him a few times, he's never been forceful or anything."

He looked over at him. He was talking too a few guys at the refreshment table, but looked nervous at the two cousins talking. He gulped when Kikyou gave him a stern look, almost saying,

"_If you ever hurt my cousin again, you will wish death."_

She then asked her, still giving a stern look to Inuyasha,

"So, he's told you about your past? How he was to you?"

Kagome nodded,

"He has. When I remembered it… the past… I didn't talk to him for a week. He was so broken. He even came to my house and looked like he was about to cry, begging me to forgive him…. It was really a hard time… but…"

Kikyou got a solemn smile of adoration for her cousin and said,

"Well, Kagome, you've managed to do what many girls, including I, have tried."

Kagome looked at her quickly,

"What do you mean?"

Kikyou sighed,

"You melted his heart. Inuyasha's heart, ever since we first met in 4rth grade, has had a very icy heart, selfish with only his own intentions in mind. I finally gave into him and went out with him in 8th grade, but between him bullying you and just how selfish and troublesome he was… I couldn't take it. Many girls went through the same process, trying to melt him into being kind and warm…"

She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled,

"But I guess it could only take one kind of girl, a special kind of girl to do that."

Kagome almost felt sorry for Kikyou and said,

"I'm sorry…"

Kikyou scoffed and said,

"I never really truly liked him. It was him following me around like a lost puppy. I finally just… gave him a chance… It was a chance wasted. I'm just happy both of you could find comfort and healing in each other. Besides, I think I found my perfect man… well… perfect mostly…"

Kagome smiled,

"And who would that be?"

"A doctor I met while in training to be a CRNA (Certified Registered Nurse's Assistant). His name is Suikotsu. He is on a retraining program because he was in a home a while to help him with his little…problem…But I'm helping him with it."

Kagome smiled,

"You really do love helping people, ne?"

Kikyou smiled,

"Well, actually I do."

Kikyou looked around and said,

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back with your..."

She smiled as she spotted the wedding band,

"…husband."

Kagome blushed and smiled, chirping,

"I'll see you at Christmas, ne?"

Kikyou winked at her and disappeared into the crowd as quietly and smoothly as she came. She loved her cousin, but she was very mysterious. She felt a comforting presence sit by her and she looked around and smiled at him with glowing eyes, but Inuyasha on the other hand looked at the direction Kikyou left, a bit of venom in his voice asking,

"What did _she_ want?"

Kagome was a bit surprised, but smiled at him and said,

"We talked about you… how I'm the only girl who ever managed to melt your icy heart."

"Is that what she said?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha had a feeling hit him. That was true. Not even Kikyou managed to even get a shaving of ice off of his cold heart. This made his heart even warmer toward his amazing wife. He knew for as long as they lived, this woman of his would never cease to amaze him. He smiled warmly at Kagome and leaned her into him and sighed,

"Well, she's right."

They just sat like that, watching the dance and sipping on eggnog and a bit later, continued dancing.

X-X-X-X-X

As planned, Inuyasha was driving Kagome home in his Silver 4-Runner. Kagome kept playing with her rings and pendant. Whenever they stopped at a stoplight, Inuyasha would stare at her, inhaling her scent, starring at her in her perfection. Kagome looked out of the window as they were in a danker neighborhood. It was dark and ran down, a bit creepy, but any part of Tokyo was one of the safest in the world, plus she had Inuyasha with her, so she leaned onto him. He stopped at a stoplight, the streets empty because it was near 1 AM. Inuyasha was about to turn to hold her, but faster then lightning, She disappeared from his sight and he flew out from his car, running around it to see a horrifying sight. Kagome was being held up again the wall, a knife to her throat, a human male no older then 25 holding her there. He spotted Inuyasha and yelled,

"Don't come any nearer, freak, as the girl will have her blood stain this beautiful dress!"

Inuyasha froze in his tacks and cursed under his breath. The man looked back to the pale girl's face and smiled,

"My, my. What is a beauty like you doing with a best like him?"

He spotted the brand on her neck and chuckled,

"Oh my, I see."

Inuyasha growled then said,

"Take anything you want, just give her back to me unharmed…NOW!"

Inuyasha was trying to sound tough and demanding, but nothing could coat the desperation in his voice. The man seemed amused by this and looked at the pendant around her neck.

"This is a very worthy prize, the seal of the great Gin Family, made out of precious metals and stones… and her ring… also very worthy…. But I just have one problem..."

Inuyasha growled, not wanting the precious trinkets taken from him, but Kagome was worth more then they by any measure.

"And what would that be?"

The man licked his lips and said,

"I much rather have what they are attached too"

Inuyasha felt something dangerous in him rise. Kagome panicked and squeaked when the knife was pressed against her harder. Inuyasha cracked his claws,

"What can you do to me? You are just a human… I'm hanyou."

The man didn't look impressed and said,

"Not much… but just stay there like a good puppy… I may return your woman when I'm done with her…"

Kagome tried everything within her to not cry, but a sob escaped and it drove Inuyasha over the edge as he growled deeper and with more venom then she had ever heard,

"You will not touch her… You will not harm her again…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha closely as he said,

"You… You are the one that shot Kagome a year ago… at the 24-7 mart."

The man looked at Kagome and smiled,

"And she lived… My aim must be off, but I guess its good luck. I've never had anyone quite as young and beautiful as her."

Faster then lightning, she heard Inuyasha scream and she felt like she was flying a crossed the air. Was she dead? That conclusion was painfully answered as she collided with the stone-cold concrete of the sidewalk. She sat up to see that Inuyasha had pushed her out of the way, but stared in horror as Inuyasha was frozen like a statue, kneeling on the ground, covering his side, the man looking down at him with a raised, bloody knife. Kagome tried to drag herself to him as he collapsed into a puddle of his blood, saying,

"I Love you…Kagome… Now…run!"

Kagome screamed his name, tears upsetting her vision. The man laughed and said,

"What a lucky night! I get a car, jewels, a girl and I bagged myself a hanyou… What a night!"

Kagome crawled closer to Inuyasha before being hoisted over the man's shoulder and he headed for Inuyasha's, still-running car.

"Come on, wench. He's dead and I have some business to attend to."

Kagome went limp and then in mournful wails yelled up to the sky,

"I choose to die! I want to join him in death! I want to die!"

She was shut up when he let her down and tossed her against the car, holding her tightly against it by his weight,

"Shut up! If you don't stop this nonsense, I'll do more then…"

Kagome felt nothing but air until she got the wind knocked out of her and again she flew and collided with concrete she felt herself black out. She was definitely going to feel this in the morning. Thank goodness the long, hoped skirt served some padding, but her poor bare shoulders and arms. Only moments later, her head cleared. She was dizzy and everything was fuzzy and lights danced in front of her as she heard scuffling, cursing and growling until she heard the man scream and an animal-like snarl. She rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to get clear vision to see what was going on. She closed her eyes and shook it off, opening her eyes and they focused clearly onto a horrible sight.

"Inu…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's top was shredded off and blood streaked everywhere. His angelic, white tux was now ragged and blood-splotched. But that is not what caught Kagome's eyes or ears. Inuyasha had the man by his throat with a blood-thirsty grin on his face. Her eyes widened and fear struck her deeply as she saw his almost glowing ruby-blood red eyes with periwinkle, shiny pupils, his fans so enlarged that they no longer fit into his mouth and his claws were twice the size and sharpness then usual. He looked the pale, frightened man in the face and began to chuckle in a way that you would associate to an evil monster. She gaped until a vivid memory came to mind,

"_...I turn into…into… a monster…"_

"_Monster?"_

_He drew her back to look her sternly in the eyes,_

"_Kagome, promise me right now, if I transform to anything but my hanyou or human form, that you'll run and hide down wind until I turn to normal again? Promise me!"_

She stared at the creature that was her Inuyasha. Instinct told her to run, as well as the human Inuyasha's voice as it echoed again, louder,

"_...run and hide down wind until I turn to normal again? Promise me!"_

She clinched her fists, tears running as the voice yelled at her,

"_Promise me!"_

She quietly got up to her feet, and heard the man' plea for his life. Inuyasha chuckled and said in a voice she had only heard in her nightmares,

"Why would I let you go? I want to see your blood on my claws you weakling!"

Kagome's blood went cold as she heard the voice of her lover grow as it did. This was why Inuyasha begged her to run, never wanted her to see him like this. She should be running, but instead she squeaked,

"Inuyasha...stop it..."

Inuyasha didn't even react. She tried again,

"Inuyasha... don't kill him, please?"

The man nodded fast and said,

"Yah, listen to your girl there."

Kagome froze in her step as a loud snarl rose from him. Run. Her body and instincts told her to run. She quickly turned around too, but heard the man yell,

"No! Don't kill me!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha with his hand raised, ready to slice into the man. Something inside her told her what to do. Deep in her heart, it yelled at her to, so she did... she didn't want to run from him. She screamed Inuyasha's name and run to him, surrounding herself around him. Violently he jerked and tried to knock her off him, slamming her into the wall, but she didn't let go, no matter how much he struggled and snarled, but then he stopped and let go of the man. The man fell to the ground and collapsed, coughing and gacked, like he was about to be sick. Kagome held onto Inuyasha like he was her lifeline. His muscles relaxed and she squeezed him, saying,

"Inuyasha, please come back to me... I love you Inuyasha... I lost you once tonight... I don't want to ever feel like I lost you again!"

Kagome felt him turn around slowly in her grasp to face her, but she buried her face in his chest, preparing for death. She sobbed and said,

'If you kill me... Strike me dead right now... I'll never stop loving you!"

Her sobs grew as he felt the muscles in his arm move. She prepared to die, but instead got a gentle growl from him... not an intimidating one, but the growl you hear after a beast has been calmed. His arm wrapped around her. Her eyes opened wide as still with that animalistic tone, he said,

"...Ka...gome..."

She snuggled into him, not looking at his face. He held her to him, taking a whiff of her hair and let out a vocalized, growled shudder. Kagome said,

"Oh, Inuyasha! I...I..."

Before she new it, she was knocked to the ground and when she looked up, he was gone. He had run in shame. Ashamed Kagome had seen him like that. Scared of what she'd say. Kagome felt a burst of emptiness and sadness, but then heard Inuyasha's car skid off. She looked around. The mugger, the very man that started this, stole Inuyasha's car and made an escape. Kagome just lay in shock, in a dark, neighborhood, in shock. She only wanted to see Inuyasha. He was hurt and in pain in more ways then one. She would have to make it too his house. Her mother gave her "just in case" money before she left. Her money was tucked snuggly into her bodice. She ran to the nearest convenient store to call the cops, call her mom, then call a cab to go to Inuyasha.

X-X-X-X

Inuyasha stared out of his window, heartbroken, sore and ashamed. The love of his life had witnessed something her innocent, angelic eyes should have never witnessed. He was turned to normal now, but it made the pain stronger, both in his heart and physically. Most of the slices were just flesh wounds, but the one that turned him Youkai was throbbing, busy to heal itself. He had bandaged it himself and put some medicated liquid and coated it and most the other wounds with a liquid Band-Aid to stop most the sting and pain. He couldn't help but to cringe at the thought of how many times he's inflicted knife wounds to Kagome in the same matter. He hung his head low. Why did she do what she did? Why didn't she keep her promise and run? He sighed, but froze as his ear twitched and that wonderful smell filled his nose, but he couldn't help but to feel pain.

"What are you doing here?"

He sternly asked. Kagome froze and said,

"I... wanted to see... if you were ok."

Inuyasha scoffed,

"These are nothing. Scratches."

"That's not... what I meant."

Inuyasha froze. He wanted to look at her. To her beautiful, delicate face that could turn his foulest mood around... But he couldn't bring himself too. He clinched his fists and said, pain in his voice,

"Why are you here? Why aren't you scared of me? Why didn't you keep your promise and run?"

Kagome looked down, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Because... You never left me alone in my darkest hour... You are my mate... Why would I leave you in yours?"

That really hit him hard. She truly was amazing, but another wave of depression hit him.

"Kagome... What if in the future... I turn to that monster and hurt... maybe even kill you?"

Kagome felt hurt that she thought about that.

"Inuyasha... No matter what... I'll always love you... even if you do that."

Inuyasha almost wanted to get angry. He clinched his teeth and made a sound that sounded like he was in pain.

"Kagome... I don't deserve you! Not after all that I've done to you... Not for what I might do in the future... Kagome... I..."

Kagome bit her lip. She felt so helpless. How was she going to get through to him that he was her only? She didn't care. She **wanted** him to brand her. She stepped into it not caring about anything except just wanting to be with him and only him for as long as it would take them. She stared at him as only moonlight lit the dark room. He was in distress and pain. She had to show him how much he meant to her, but her idea made her shiver... but not only that, but she thought of the emptiness she felt when he was on the sidewalk, thinking he was dead. She realized their time was precious and could be cut short right in front of them. Inuyasha waited for a response, but his ear twitched as he heard movement and Kagome whimper a bit, a burst of the smell of fear and embarrassment overtook his nose, but something else mixed into it. His thoughts were interrupted when trembling arms slowly held him from behind, the coolness of her ring on his stomach, but he froze still as she held him to her. His bare back felt her moist, bare torso pressed to him, along with his mother's pendant. She was trembling.

"Ka...Kagome?"

She held her face at the base of his neck and whimpered a shaky,

"Un?"

He slowly turned around in her arms, giving her time to adjust and hold herself against his chest. He gulped at the trembling figure. He placed a hand on her back to hold her, and rub her back to sooth her, but he got bare skin. He tensed and she tensed and whimpered when he slowly drew his hand gently down her back, confirming that she was, in fact, naked. He looked over by his bed to see her items of clothing in a pile. He shivered and closed his eyes as he took the trembling form with both of his arms, his ring touching her cool skin, holding her against him as he whispered into her hair,

"Kagome... What are you doing?"

Kagome was almost too scared- nervous to talk, but looked up at him from his chest, into his questioning, but heavy amber eyes, answering with a stray tear escaping here and there,

"Inuyasha… I… love you more than anything on this planet… I chose to be yours…"

He gasped and she closed her eyes, nuzzling into his chest, still trembling uncontrollably,

"I chose to do it… I don't care about anything else… I just… need to be with you."

Inuyasha froze and whispered,

"Kagome…"

"Plus…"

She continued, biting her lip to control the tears that threatened to stop her from talking, closing her eyes tightly as she held him tighter, by this point, Inuyasha didn't care if it hurt… Kagome was here. Kagome pushed on through her sobs,

"Plus… Tonight… I thought I lost you! The pain… The emptiness was indescribable! Unbearable… I cried out to die with you…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly nuzzled into her head, but looked down at her when she stopped crying and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and moist, glitter ran in streams down her cheeks.

"But… I realized… That life is fragile and short and can be taken away from us at any time… and… I can't live like it won't… Not when I have you…"

Inuyasha stared into her scared, innocent eyes and smelt her fear, but also a hint of the wonderful smell that only he can smell from her. His eyes looked at her with tender concern,

"Kagome? Are you…"

She was shaking like a leaf and she slowly nodded. He smiled at her tenderly, knowing how scared and innocent she was, but she was sacrificing her comfort to show him how special he was to her. He gently cupped her face and kissed her ever so tenderly, her lips trembling. He tenderly held her to him, and she slipped her hands from around his chest to around his neck. He gently deepened the kiss, tracing her jaw with his finger, gently walking her backwards until he gently laid her onto the unmade bed, remaining right on top of her. She looked into his gentle face, still shaking and whimpering. Inuyasha gently touched her face and gently pleaded,

"Kagome… don't be scared."

She whimpered a bit and gave an "I'll try" look. It really did make him feel sorry for her how scared and nervous she was, but her scent wasn't without that special tinge of sweetness. Kagome stared into his moonlight eyes. They weren't like how they have been in the past, wild and animalistic, crying "I want you now!" No, they were eyes of a gentle love, looking at her like she was his most precious, fragile treasure. He gently ran his fingers along the outline of her face, tracing her jaw, the love in his eyes pouring onto her, but her eyes were still nervous, her body still uncontrollably shaking. Inuyasha would just have to show her how much he loved her, show her the true meaning of making love. He smiled gently at her, warming her heart as he held her against him, tenderly taking her lips with his. He pulled both of them under the covers, wanting to make sure he was discrete. He didn't want to make Kagome any more nervous and scared that she already was. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Inuyasha's bottom cloths fall from under the covers to onto the floor. She whimpered, a stray tear escaping from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha looked down at her, concerned, and began to tenderly caress her face and nuzzle into her neck, whispering into her ear,

"You're so beautiful, my Ka…go…me, don't be afraid."

She whimpered breathlessly, her voice trembling with her body,

"Oh, Inuyasha…"

He looked at her with sincere love and gently said,

"Kagome… I love you so much… just please… let me love you…Let me show you my love for you…"

Kagome shivered at his voice, his breath, his passion and emotion. Ironic, wasn't she supposed to show her love for him? But it didn't matter now. She loved him more then anyone on the planet, and was nervous-scared beyond words. She held onto him like she did whenever she was scared. Inuyasha smiled down at her trembling form and touched the contours of her face and he took her lips into his, taking her with him into the unknown.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh… Ka… go…me…"

His husky voice growled out, struggling not to yell it as he exhaled and gently rested himself onto her violently shaking form, withdrawing his claws from deep inside his now ripped mattress, to hold her against him, he too was trembling greatly, both trying desperately to calm themselves as they panted. Kagome was in shock. What he just did to her was so overwhelming, tears almost were almost squeezed from her eyes as a way of outlet and it rendered her speechless. She held his sweat- beaded body as his hair stuck onto it. After he got some strength back, he sat up on his elbows to look at her, not wanting to separate from her just yet, sweat gluing his silver hair to his face and neck. He was still out of breathe and breathed heavy with his mouth open. Her eyes were wide and her heavy breathing was vocalized. Sweat and tears glued her hair to her face, neck and shoulders. Gently he licked away the stray tear that ran from her eyes. It was intense for both of them. NOTHING either of them expected, especially him. As a teenage, sex-driven boy, he had an idea how it should have felt like, but as he looked at his torn mattress and shredded pillows, he wondered if being branded and mated to her made it the way it turned out. He got a look of concern on his face at how much she was in shock, she just stared at him, her chest quickly falling and rising, shivering and acting like she just ran 5 miles. She glistened in the moonlight from the beads of sweat, trying to recover from her part of the journey. Still out of breathe, he gently caressed her face, removing the rogue strands of hair and gently tracing her hairline with his claw, between breaths asking,

"Are… you… alright?"

She just barely moved her head to nod. He gently smiled at her and asked,

"Was it as horrible as you thought it'd be?"

She slowly shook her head. He relaxed on top of her, holding her tightly and nuzzling into her moist, but sweet smelling neck, his panting breathes making her shiver even more. He held her close, and without separating himself from her, he rolled over so she was laying on him like a large body pillow. For the first time afterward, she smiled down at him, touching his face. He ran his fingers over the contours of her back, down her bottom, then up to her neck, smiling at her.

"Oh, Kami, you are so beautiful"

He whispered. She laid back down onto him and held him close, he nuzzled into her sweet, clean hair,

"I love you… Gin Kagome."

She managed some form of words, though it came out as more of a breathless squeak,

"I love you so much, Gin Inuyasha… My husband and prince."

He held her tightly and they sighed contently, both holding hands with their left hands, holding them up so the rings would glow in the gentle moonlight.

X-X-X-X-X-

Inuyasha woke up a bit stiff and groggy, not only from the fight last night, but he and Kagome had made love many times till the sun peaked over the horizon, the multiple, overwhelming outbursts that left them breathless and weak taking a slight toll, but not big enough to stop him from doing it again. Kagome was his favorite addiction. He looked over to the sleeping angel that was snuggled against his chest, but when he moved slightly, she laid flat on her back, waist down still on her side slightly. The covers covered her up to her neck loosely. He stared as the sun was glowing onto her from to toes up to her nose. He smiled and studied her face, but couldn't help but to notice how loosely draped the covers were. Though he had made love to her last night as many times as he did, the room was very dark and she was still a bit shy, so he didn't get a good look. He felt a bit mischievous, but he was, after all, her husband. Gently he tugged the covers off of her, leaving Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and his body shiver in awe as he gaped at his beautiful wife, her supple, milky body glowing in the sunlight, almost unearthly. He frowned though as he saw the many scars that would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he went back to studying her. She was toned and no better words could describe his thought at that moment of her…except… perfection. She was pure perfection.

"..And all mine…"

He almost greedily whispered to himself. As he studied every curve of her perfect form, he failed to notice that the sun reached to her eyes. She squinted and looked away, stirring, her eyes coming into focus on a pair of glowing, shimmering pair of starring amber eyes, but they weren't staring at her face. She looked down to find herself exposed to him,

"Eep! Inuyasha!"

As she hastily rushed for the covers, he grabbed her hand. She looked up into his intent, passionate eyes as he said, almost pleading, but it dripped with gentle passion,

"Please… don't deny me… don't hide yourself from me…"

He ran his hand from her shoulder, down her arm to her ankles as he whispered,

"Don't hide your perfect body from me any longer…"

She froze with wide eyes, leaning up on her hands, watching as his breath got heavier and his mouth hung open.

"My…dear Kagome… My sweet Kagome…"

He leaned into her, uncovering himself as well,

"My perfect Kagome…"

"Perfect?"

He gently smiled and touched her face looking adoringly at his perfect, sun- kissed beauty,

"Perfect."

He conquered her lips with his, and until they were so hungry that they didn't have enough power to go on, they remained in his room, traveling many times more the journey of making love, Inuyasha guiding her with tender, passionate love, gently coaxing his shy, innocent beauty each time to be more adventurous on their "spously conquests".

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Eggnog flowed from the kitchen, the gentle scent of gingerbread cookies traveled throughout the house as the friends and family of the Higurashi family sat around the Christmas tree, singing a muddled English version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". They had just returned from candlelight service, and since it was after midnight, it was time for presents. Inuyasha was at first uncomfortable with the idea, but anything to be with Kagome. But with all the smiling faces and warm greetings, Inuyasha looked around, Kagome holding him tightly,

"I have a family… I'm not alone anymore… I have a home… and I have Kagome."

He even considered Mrs. Higurashi a mother to him, but of course no one will ever replace his mother. Oh how he wished his mother could have met Kagome. As funny as it seemed, Inuyasha received presents from most of the family, most understanding the ritual of youkai/ hanyou branding and many owed Kagome's recovery to him. He received a sweater or two, a watch, a PSP, and a few more things. Kagome loved it when Inuyasha smiled, and she was happy she could at least give him a family. When Kikyou came, she noticed a strong youkai coming from Kagome, smiled and gave a discrete wink. Inuyasha watched the exchange from the girls, Kagome blushing furiously. Inuyasha acquired,

"What was that all about?"

Kagome brightly smiled at him,

"It's a miko thing."

Inuyasha, though a bit confused still, just nodded. He had to remember he was in a family with a holy bloodline, in fact when "Higurashi-jiji" sensed the strong youkai, indicating that Inuyasha had finally completed the Branding ritual with Kagome, He was far from happy and tried to banish him again… but of course… it didn't work. Though Kagome's mom was ecstatic that they were one step closer t giving her adorable half- hanyou grandchildren, Inuyasha assured her that he would not get Kagome pregnant till after she was out of school. He, after all, could smell whether she was "fruitful" or not. Inuyasha sighed and smiled, thinking,

"I'm home."

X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in Kagome's darkened room, just standing in front of the window holding each other and watching the stars. Inuyasha sighed contently as he looked as Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and gushed,

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha took her hands to face her to him,

"I was just thinking about how ironic life is… That life never turns out the way you expect it."

Kagome gave him a questioning look. She really was rubbing off on him wasn't she? She then asked,

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, but ran his hand through her hair,

"I mean like us… I mean almost 8 years ago… then your accident, my sentence… We were brought together and by some unlikely chance, you made a quick recovery… fell in love and now look at us… definitely not what I had in mind."

Kagome nodded and said,

"That is very true… It's like we are different people… with totally new lives. I'll never get all of my memories back, I still have huge gaps, I'm still childish and clumsy… it's like my past was some other life, and this is my new one."

Inuyasha nodded,

"That's right… And my past is gone… but still…"

He looked at her seriously as he gently touched the scars on her face

"The past has left visible wounds… reminding me..."

Kagome placed her hand on his face, gently caressing it,

"But that's all they are, scars… Our past will always be and always haunt us… but it's just a memory. Our life has a clean slate… we have a chance to start over."

Inuyasha looked at her with gentle, but shocked eyes,

"Kagome…"

Then Kagome looked up to the stars,

"Plus, I doubt any of this was an accident…"

Inuyasha looked up to the stars and said,

"Oh…"

They faced each other, Inuyasha then saying,

"This is only the beginning, ne? We have a whole lifetime now."

Kagome smiled.

"Hai… And there's no one else I want to spend it with…"

He gently smiled at her and held her to him,

"Hai…"

Then he leaned and kissed her passionately, ready to embark on this new journey that soon, will be started.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- The End - X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**I HATE OPEN OFFICE!** If it weren't for that dumb thing, this chapter would have been up at least a week ago! But it kept screwing up formats, not responding, not saving when I told it too… grrrrrrrr… Finally, I dug through the sea of my husband's CDs and found an older version of Word… OH! PRAISE THE GOOD LORD! Stupid Open Office… grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it. Wow!

Oh, for all you "ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A FULL VERSION OF THE LOVE SCENE? OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO! PLEEEEEEASE!" The answer is "Yes". I've decided to make a "fuller version" of it for Media Miner. Org. I have no clue when it will be up, but keep an eye out on my main Fanfiction. Net profile for the link. But like my pirate fic, it will be done in good taste… mostly emotions, very sweet and fluffy, something more along the lines of giving you tears and cooing "awwwwwwww" more then making you sweaty and "Oh, Baby"… LOLOL… but nothing that hopefully would make it rated "R", Hey! I've seen worse on Network Television, music videos AND most of those dumb shows on the WB!

Now time to start "Can I Keep Her?" It will be very interesting to see how that turns out. Oh btw... on that story... I keep getting questions like "Will it be written like that in that format?" "Will it be fully italics?" Guys...

**IT WAS A BLOODY TRAILER/PREVEIW! LIKE A MOVIE TRAILER!** I hoped by writing it like that, you would understand it was just a preview and not an actual Chapter. **OF COURSE IT WON'T BE IN THAT FORMAT!** Sheesh! But I will probably keep the bold letters for their language till Kagome understands more...

But I might take a break from writing a bit or get a head start before posting any chapters up. I've been volunteered as a server/ game tester for a friend's MMORPG server, Helping my sister plan her wedding, and guys, this lil' one is due next the end of next month! Oh, her name is Kessah Christine (My husband picked it. I found it cute). But I've been drawing A LOT lately and you can check out my stuff on Deviant Art (addie on main ff. net profile page). Lady Tiger Lily even has done some fan art for me! (check it out under my "favorites" section on my Deviant Art page)

But till next time, Kudos


End file.
